Sonic The Hedgehog Vs The Hunter Of Crime
by EOTWM
Summary: Sonic has finally recovered from a horrible mistake and is not allowed to be the hero he is. Someone new comes in. He is called The Hunter, he's a ruthless vigilante who kills and tortures, mainly by fear, through the medieval ways. Tails was framed from the very start and soon to follow is Shadow. Sonic is now becoming uncertain on who to trust, his absence has changed everything.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I do not own any Sonic characters, ever. Not even once. SEGA does. More than once.

Nothing is ever perfect. People go around trying to make life so, but that will never happen. Even if Sonic stays alive to keep us safe. In fact, Sonic accidently made life worst for Station Square.

Amy is well known for her annoyingness of trying to steal the speed demons heart. I sometime warn her about the consequences of that. I would say "You'll get hurt" or maybe "Your heart could break", but her stubbornness and idiocy got her to ignore me.

I was right. Not something I like or wish to say, but its true all the same. Sonic snapped when she tried to force him on a date. I bet Sonic meant no harm, he just let his control slip. He hurt Amy and I guess that was the only thing I got wrong. Her heart didn't break… It shattered. Like a plat that fell from the tallest building it was basically unrepairable.

Now we are all here, at her funeral. Yes, she committed suicide. I wish she had come to me. I would have tried to mend the pieces. I bet Sonic would have tried.

I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself if you haven't guessed. My name is Miles Prower, but I prefer my nick name Tails. I've known Sonic for… quite some time. We have fought Doctor Eggman for a long time, stopping his schemes at taking over the universe. I have seen Sonic fight things people only could dream of, but right now. He doesn't even look like he can stand.

I wear a disguise as I walk up to her coffin. Don't get me wrong, people have treated me nicely ever since I saved the city from being blown up from one of Egghead's nukes. I just got into this habit of not trusting strangers, even if I know them well. I still hide things from Sonic too.

As I look in I notice how peaceful she looks, but that only makes it more depressing. Amy was never peaceful. She always was rowdy and full of emotion that could sink a carrier, her only soft spot was a certain blue hedgehog. My friends know who I am, I van tell because they're all staring at me.

I turn and lower my cap as I walk away. If I continued to stair I probably would burst out crying. I sit down next to Sonic who was sitting down trying his best not to cry. I patted him on the back in the best way I could think of. He didn't seem to notice.

As the sermon went on Sonic never looked up, never moved, and the only sounds he would make were deep breaths that were close to sobs. I held out my hand to him. He grasped it firmly and squeezed. Luckily I have been taking martial arts classes that deal with pain like this. As long as he knows that I was here for him I know I am cheering him up… barley.

As the rest leave I stay by Sonic's side. He wanted to watch her go under her tomb. I sometimes would try to convince him not to stay knowing it would only make him feel worst. He refused every time. After the last patch of sand hit the grave my best friend and idol burst out crying and sobbing.

He clutched to me like I was a rope that prevented his falling any further. My knot must have been loose, because Sonic continued to fall. I took his to my place at the Mystic Ruins. I put in a movie that didn't have a sad seen and was mostly happy. Essentially it was a comedy, but what usually made him laugh made a tear drop fall. I tried giving him his favorite food and he only looked at it in disgust. All I can think is 'when does Sonic hate chili dogs that he would even eat three times a day.'

This moment was so sad that it was making me sick. I wanted everything back. I want the past back. The happiness the laughter… my brother, Sonic. But all was lost all was gone.

I never thought it would get worst in till the next day the announcement of Sonic's hero work was now retired. And now everything turns dark as tears, terror, and hopelessness cloud my mind. Eggman is now unstoppable. I doubt that Sonic would even listen to his 'best little bud.'

Chapter one is coming next.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

SEGA owns characters in this story.

Tails stood out in front of the apartment building. He was aching from the last battle with Eggman. He has gotten good at fighting, but the public criticize him for trying to steal Sonic's job.

**Tails POV**

Tails went in the building and went straight down a corridor to the room 13. Sonic changed his room because he thought he was like the number, unlucky and deserves disrespect. I am the only friend that visits Sonic. Being my brother and all I want to be there for him. I also worry that he'll follow in Amy's footsteps. I knock, but there was no answer. I was able to forge a key so I could go in, I only knock to let him know I was here.

As I open the door darkness hit me like bricks. I staggered around trying to adapt to the darkness and close the door. I walk over to the couch and sit down. I knew Sonic was next to me, even though he tries to trick me into thinking that he was in his room.

After a moment of silence I broke it "How was your day?"

"My day? LIKE HELL!"

I sigh "Sonic, please just come outside. We need you. Eggman's getting tougher and I can barley defeat him."

"What use is there for me out there, Tails? I'm supposed to be a hero, save people. All I end up doing is getting some girl to kill herself."

I face him. He hates it when I do that, but when he looks at me angrily and was about to yell he looked into my crystal blue eyes and the flame of rage was washed away by the calming sea of what was once my brother. He continued to stair and then looked down and I knew I was getting through "S-Sonic. Could you please reconsider the chance to see me win the gold medal? It would mean a lot to me."

"Why? And accidently shove a person in front of an arrow? No way."

That was the last straw. Not only has he refused, but now he's saying I'd hit someone with one of my shots? I snapped "You know something Sonic. Your life… may be messed up, BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO MESS UP OTHERS'. You think you got it bad. LOOK AT ME!" I jumped up so hard I even made him flinch "I fight Eggman alone without your guidance and help, but what does everyone do? They attack me **PERSONALLY**. They say I'm trying to steal your job and the police actually threaten to arrest me if I don't stop. Yesterday was the last time I was allowed to stop him and now we need you more than ever, but NOOOOOO. YOUR TOO SELFISH TO UNDERSTAND THAT PEOPLE NEED YOU, BUT YOU WANT TO SUFFER FOR YOUR MISTAKES, OR IS THAT AN EXCUSE TO STOP FIGHTING EGGMAN? TO STAY AWAY FROM ME? I COME HERE TO HELP YOU, TO SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF, BUT YOU SHOVE ME AWAY LIKE DIRT. I give you the chance to come to a fancy thing for free because I'm in it and this may be the first accomplishment that everyone will accept to be mine and you down it. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE. YOU HATE ME AND WHAT WE USE TO BE!"

I turned and marched away I harshly opened the door and just as I was about to slam it I realized what I said. It put tears in my eyes and I turned back to Sonic who had his head down as if silently crying.

**Normal POV**

Tails came back in and closed the door. The twin tailed fox walked over to Sonic and gently hugged his brother. Sonic looked down at Tails to see tears in the fox's eyes "I'm sorry Sonic. It's just… when you adopted me I thought you would always be there for me no matter what, but ever since Amy died a year ago you have abandoned your friends who now act as if they never knew you. I don't want you to do that with me. Please. Come to the game, it would make the world to me. Give me the chance to say that I still have a brother who cares."

Sonic only hugged slightly back. Tails felt better and sat up "If… you are coming just… give this to the man who sells the tickets."

Sonic took a ticket that said 'Special Permission' and looked at it as Tails stood and patted him on the head. Sonic listened as his best friend's footsteps walked to the door, opened it, then closed it, and walked away. An idea popped into his head. He opened the curtains and after blinking probably a thousand times he turned on the TV "Come on, come on. What channel is the game?"

Tails stood at the end of his target range with his trusty bow in his hands. He looked around the crowd to find Sonic, but he didn't see him "_Come on Sonic where are you? I want you to support me._"

The crowd made a ton of noise that sounded like cheering. Tails decided to look at his opponents. Only two men and one hedgehog, Shadow. Tails walked over to the black hedgehog and said with a hand out strait "Good luck."

Shadow didn't even look at him "You too."

Tails' smile faded and his head lowered slightly as he turned and said this to the other men "_At least he was kind enough to tell me good luck._"

The other men were not any better they ignored him completely. The fox didn't care, all he cared about was finding Sonic, did he even come?

Soon the game begun. Tails faced off against one of the men from China and Shadow faced off against the German. Tails went first, he aimed his bow slightly above the center trying to calculate the distance. He let the arrow loose and it struck the line in and out of the center dot. His opponent struck lower and less close but close enough it scared the fox.

Sonic was watching the game his old self slowly coming back "Come on buddy, come on. You can beat him. WOAH! Shadow had a very impressive hit. Come on, COME ON TAILS YOU CAN DO IT!"

The wall next door began to bang and a voice cried out "HEY! STOP YELLING."

Sonic turned to it and put his right hand near his mouth "YOUR RIGHT I NEED TO SCREAM! GO TAILS!"

"SHUT-UP, DO YOU HEAR ME? SHUT-UP!"

"CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE GAME!" Sonic turned the volume up and soon the man gave up on silencing the hedgehog.

Tails finally was able to defeat the China archer. Now he had to go up against the German and Shadow the Chinese. The German turned to the fox "I hope you won't make fun of me and call me a Nazi like that hedgehog."

"No. A Nazi would be mocking and laughing at me by now. Good luck."

The German smiled Tails now noticed he had a perfectly good brown mustache. Soon he shook Tails' hand saying "You too my young friend."

Tails smiled and stepped back to let the German go first. He made his shot and hit dead center and he shot his arms into the air to signal his happiness Tails smiled and thought "_Man. This'll be hard to beat._" The fox stepped up and before he even started to aim he fired. The arrow went smack right up near his opponents and pure shock soared through his body and he looked petrified. The German patted the fox gently on the shoulder "Nice one."

Shadow saw the amazing shot and muttered "Show off." And he made his shot at the target hitting the center as well. His opponent was getting quite angry since Shadow always hit the center.

Sonic was sweating "_Can Tails do it? No stop. He can, he shall, he will. It's Tails._"

Near the end Tails almost lost but came out with one point ahead and of course Shadow won against the Chinese man who was throwing a fit. Tails then whispered "Real mature."

"Ya think?" Shadow walked up to the golden fox.

Tails slightly jumped and smiled "May the best archer win. Mostly speaking to you."

"I knew You'd be the last one I'd face. You are quite impressive."

"Sure but I haven't been hitting dead center the whole time."

"You might luck out foxy boy."

"What insult did you give him." Tails pointed at the China man who was now competing the German for third.

Shadow turned back to the fox smiling "I said the ying and yang doesn't mean the string and the bang of a bow mean the same."

"Huh?"

"Joke."

"Oh, what did you say."

"With the great wall of China, why practice archery?"

Tails shook his head with a smile and pulled the string back to shoot. He let loose and he crossed his fingers and bit his lower lip. It hit close to the center and Shadow scoffed "Nice. My turn."

Shadow stepped up and fired his arrow. Tails' heart sank once it hit the center.

Sonic was biting his lower lip and made his arms jump up in down as he chanted silently "Go Tails, go Tails."

After a few rounds Shadow shot an arrow that was pushed by a sudden wind making him miss the center. "Lucky."

Tails stood up and fired his round hitting near the center once more "_Dang it. If the number of times I hit there was the center the gold would be mine._"

Now the last round had come and It was the fox's turn "_If I'd only hit the center I can beat him._" The arrow was loose and was flying at the board. Time seemed to slow as the fox watched it fly toward the center, but his heart fell as he watched it go off to the right and hit the line near the ring out of the center.

Shadow smiled and said "So close, but even if I miss to the one point I'd tie with you." Shadow aimed at the target and Tails watched as the arrow was pulled back. The fox closed his eyes thinking maybe next year will hold promise. Suddenly there was a loud commotion and the Chinese man was yelling. The German had beat him And the twin tailed fox smiled "_At least he won third._"

"DANG IT!" Tails sharply turned and Shadow was smiling. Tails hung his head, he had lost.

Shadow began to laugh and patted the golden kit's shoulder "_Great. He's mocking me._"

Shadow then fell over laughing and pointed at the field. The fox looked his arrow had hit dead center… of the field. The commotion distracted him causing his to lower his bow so it didn't even hit the target.

Tails looked at it and then the hedgehog who stood and yelled at the angered man "Hey. Do that with your enemy attacking the great wall. That'll annoy them so much they would surrender."

The china man looked at him angrily and marched away. Shadow then took the fox's bow and said "Also, you have perfect aim Tails. It's just this box is slanted. Try mine."

Tails took the deep black bow and shot it. Dead center at the target. "Wow."

"See. You are better than you thought." The crowd erupted in cheers and men lifted the fox off the ground in a celebrity type of way.

Someone poked the fox's shoulder and the German gave the kit his own bow "Have it. It was an honor to shot with you."

The fox was soon had a golden medal around his neck and he stood tall and proud and Shadow had the silver and the German the bronze while the Chinese got ridicule from Shadow.

Shadow then whispered to the fox with a smile as they took pictures "Get the gold you're proud, get the broze at least you got something, get the silver congratulations yyyoou almost won."

Tails smiled and rolled his eyes. Shadow has gotten unusually cheery, but Tails liked it more than the old Shadow that had tried to destroy the planet.

After wards Tails ran to the ticket booth and said to the seller "Hey, has Sonic the Hedgehog come?"

"Sonic? No. I would have remembered."

Tails' lowered his ears as sadness crept in "Oh. Uh-okay. Thanks."

Tails stepped away and tried to think hopefully "_M-maybe he watched the game on the TV._"

It didn't matter though. He was hurting and the best day had fallen to dust. Tails sat alone on the train with his new bow across his lap. Tears were threatening him even if he thanked those who congratulated him on his winnings.

Tails dragged his feet up to his house and opened his door to the plane hangar. He went to the far end and opened the door to his house. He turned on the lights "BZZZZZZZT!" Tails jumped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"JEEZE! You startled me. Thank you but it's not my birthday."

"Oh. What are we celebrating then? Ohhhh. That's right, you getting the GOLD MEDAL!" Sonic jumped up and nuggied Tails. The fox laughed and was able to get out of the hold.

"Sonic. You- you left your apartment."

Sonic stood taller and said like he owned the world "Yep. A fu- well partly comeback. You'll be happy to know I ran here. As fast as I can. Whoaie. Am I glad you convinced me to stay in shape. I never knew what tired felt like before."

"So you'll go back into the hero business?"

"Err, Sorry buddy. No. I can't. I wasn't allowed. I tried. I called and asked permission to gain the license back but they said I can't."

Tails looked down a bit and said "Oh well. At least you tried. It's good to have you back Sonic."

"Know what else."

"What?"

"I checked out of the apartment and plan on living here with you. Set up everything in the spare room too."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"AWSOM!"

"I may need help in the mornings though. Can we try and get the old group back together. I want to tie up amends."

"Uh, sure. I'm still friends with them. I'll ring them up tomorrow to have lunch together at that new restraint."

"Woah, Tails. That place is expensive."

"Well when I play a national game and win the gold medal I can get plenty rich." Sonic smiled and it was agreed.

Sonic jumped on the bed he was on and looked up at the ceiling. He thought about the past and how tortured he was. He thought about the times Tails never gave up on him. Sonic knew he was lucky to have such a friend and he thanked everything he could think of to have the two tailed, golden fox. The blue blur closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In an ally way behind the Gradure bar a group of men were surrounding a screaming woman. The woman had ripped clothing as she tried to fight the men who were trying to rape her. They laughed and howled as they got closer to the 'best parts'.

Soon her shirt ripped off and all the men barked like dogs. They were well known rapists that cops feared because of their well known cop killing themes that were proven to have no evidence. The police usually ignores them and lets them carry out their business.

The girl hit the back wall and yelled at them to leave her alone. The men laughed "What do you say boys? Do we leave her alone?"

The rest shook their heads "Oh dear. It seems that they want to have more fun. Or should I say, the best fun."

Everyone laughed. The girl grimaced as they began touching her. "**STOP!**"

All of them turned to the end of the ally way. In the fog stood a figure with a hood and gear like a hunter of old times. Knives were seen on his legs and a bow was hung around his back. They all laughed "Oh no. An archer. Came to save the day?"

Everyone bursted out again in till a "TWACH" and one of their men fell down. Dead with an arrow in his head. They turned back to the figure who wasn't there anymore. Two twachs in synch and two more fell.

They all turned and looked only five left. The figure was suddenly in the middle of them. They all jumped and charged. He suddenly disappeared and they hit each other. They stood and the figure was back. He twisted one man's wrist and kicked him in the groin. He then fell to the ground twisting his body to trip the other three. Their leader backed away as he watched then take them out and the last one he grabbed his shirt and leg. After lifting him he jumped high and body slammed him back down.

The leader turned and ran, but after clearing the fog the hooded killer stood before him with a bow and arrow ready to fire at him. The leader's nose almost touched the pointed end. He smiled "Uh w-wait a min-minute. I- I can get whatever you want."

"**Whatever I want?**" The hooded figure tilted his head back still holding the bow ready to shoot.

The leader nodded "**Oh good. I was hoping for someone to offer that.**"

"Wha-what do you want then?"

"**For you to be off the streets. PERNAMENTLY!**"

"No. NOO!" The leader turned to run but the arrow past right through him. He fell and the archer threw the bow on the ground "**Oh. Give that back to a certain two tailed fox. I don't think he realized I borrowed his sucky bow.**"

The figure then disappeared and the police arrived on scene. And now Tails the fox is questioned for murder.

Sorry the chapter began to fall apart. The next one will be better. Now there is a vigilante and now Tails is framed. Why?


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own any Sonic characters.

Chapter 2

At the new restaurant called BBBQ, Also called Besty BBQ, Tails and his friends sat discussing. Sonic was there and he listened carefully of what it was like with his friends while he was… indisposed.

Knuckles hasn't changed much, Rouge was caught for stealing but Tails bailed her out forcing her to promise to get a job, Tails is the unwanted hero and is extremely disliked, Cream is now a sweet chief and her chao helps her, Vector, Espio, and Charmy couldn't come but Tails said they were now with the police instead of the detective thing, Shadow (Who also wasn't there since Tails had no way to call him) was also an officer of law, and Silver was, surprisingly, there and his job in the future was a Time Watcher (Watches to see if the future, his present, needs fixing.).

Sonic smiled at the stories and soon Tails got everyone's attention "Hey guys. Sonic wishes to say something."

All the chatter stopped at the table and they all turned to the use to be hero. Sonic froze, he was starting to become nervous "Well, uh… long time no see guys."

"Cut the chit chat and tell us what you want."

"Knuckles hasn't changed much has he?"

"Sonic!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for ditching you guys. I guess… no, I know I was being selfish and I let my grief turn me against my friends. I should have helped out, I should of have saved some people from Egghead. Well… what I'm getting at is… I'm sormerawaba."

Tails spat out his drink laughing. Sonic staired at him annoyingly but shrugged it off with a smile "Sorry. I'm getting flabbergasted. I mean I am… Ssssorrrry."

"Nice to have you back Sonic." Knuckles had his arms crossed but he had a sly grin.

Everyone was now cutting in on how glad their friend was back. Sonic smiled as for the first time this year everything was going great "Touching."

Everyone turned. Shadow stood there leaning against the wall listening to the conversation. Sonic stood and walked over to him holding out his hand. "Shadow. Good to see y-."

"Sorry, but I'm not here for a social visit. Tails… put your hands behind your back, your under arrest."

Tails shot up "WHAT!?"

"You… are… under… arrest."

Everyone else stood yelling in protests and Sonic jumped in between Shadow and the twin tailed fox "Woah, woah. Why is he-."

"For murder, assault, and vigilantism. Look Sonic. I chose to bring him in because any other officer would hurt him. We found your bow Tails. It was used to kill four people, four more were brutally attacked each in the hospital. One in particular has a broken back."

"Shadow, you know that I would never-."

"I know. One of the reasons I wanted to bring you in. Its only for questioning."

Tails walked over and Sonic put a hand on the fox's shoulder. Tails gently grabbed it and lifted it off and turned away from Shadow and crossed his arms behind his back. Shadow strapped cuffs on him and kindly pushed the fox out of the restaurant. Everyone watched this and then turned back to Sonic who had his fists balled up. He then ran after Shadow.

At the police station Tails sat in a box room made of mostly concrete. There was a bulletproof, tinted glass, and a metal door, but the fox's eyes were on the light above. It was swinging back and forth, he felt as if he was in a horror film.

The metal door clanged and swung sharply open. Tails jumped slightly as an officer came in "Tails? The detective is here."

The fox slid down his chair as the man entered. He had blond hair and green eyes like Sonic's, he was human and wore brown clothing. As the detective sat down his eyes never left the fox. He took out a small file and opened it. Inside were the photos of the dead men. Tails covered his mouth.

"Well, well, well. Tails, we meet again." The fox tightened.

"Detective Harvered. How ya doing?"

"Wasn't it yesterday your last warning of trying to be hero?"

"Or you would arrest me."

"Then we now have a motive. Can't openly do it, then turn vigilante."

"LOOK HERE! I MAY WANT TO SAVE LIVES, BUT I DON'T WANT TO KILL PEOPLE!"

"You don't want to. But **DID YOU**?" The detective leaned forward harshly causing the fox to lean back as far as he could.

"No! I never killed anybody my whole life."

"Then why was it your bow was found at the crime scene and a witness confirmed it was the bow used."

"I don't know. I threw the old bow away. It was ruined, didn't shoot strait. Anyone could have taken it."

"Or you kept it."

"I have a feeling you hate me. Why? Is it because I can be better than Sonic?"

"WATHC IT FOX! I swear, when I find proof you are this killer I'm going to make sure you get put on the chair."

"Well good luck. Considering I didn't DO IT!"

On the other side of the glass Sonic looked at Shadow "Why is he treating him like that?"

Shadow grunted "Because you saved his life and he hates Tails for trying to 'steal' your job."

"Tails is a hero."

"He doesn't care."

Tails sighed "Let me out detective before I presh charges on you."

"For WHAT?"

"Mistreatment of the suspect in questioning. I am not being arrested, I'M BEING QUESTIONED! You can't just say I'm the man when you have NO EVEDINCE!"

The detective mumbled something. "What was that?"

"You can go you bastard."

"Thank you, you crooked cop."

The two stared daggers at each other for a long while. It even nerved the people watching them. Soon the metal door opened and Tails was told he could leave. Still staring at each other sinisterly Tails got up and left.

Soon outside Sonic questioned him "Who was that?"

"Shadow didn't tell you?"

"He told me why he hates you."

"Good enough. That was Detective John Harvered. He is one of the best detectives in the city."

Sonic nodded, they soon started to walk down the alley. Some men in the corner were whispering to one another. Sonic stopped the fox and ushered him behind a trash bin to listen.

"Yah. Alex. Shot an arrow right through his head. The arrow didn't even stop in till it stuck the ground."

"Wh-wha', is this guy some sorta' … vigilante?"

"Naw, it can't be. No vigilante is that cruel."

"Yah, but strange things have been happinin ever since tha' hedgehog stopped fighting that egg guy. A two tailed fox fights the guy, but the police threaten him from doing so. Tha' bat girl is stopped jewelry stealin. Shadow tha' cop is forced to ignore some crimes without his likin. I think this city id fallin apart."

"Ya think?"

Sonic turned to Tails who only looked back innocently. The hedgehog shook his head and turned around whispering to his friend sadly "Come on. Let's go the long way around." He didn't want to be seen by those guys.

Tails tried to cheer up the hedgehog but hearing what his quitting had done had affected him. "Come on Sonic. Don't blame yourself. M-maybe it would have happened anyways."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, bro. But it's not working. Maybe if I didn't hurt Amy-."

"KNOCK IT OFF SONIC!" The blue blur jumped "**You start thinking like that again and you'll end up depressed again**."

Sonic nodded "S-sorry! Wha-what happened to you Tails? You're usually an easy going guy, not someone who'll growl at you?"

"Fighting Eggman alone without a friend and everyone threatening me made me feel a bit… like a monster. Sooo, I just-."

"Think like you're a monster therfor you act like one?"

"No. I just started fighting harshly against the egghead and it affected me. The only interaction I had was with Eggman, and it was a negative one so. You know what happens."

"You changed because of wrong crowds."

"Yah-WAIT NO! NOT LIKE THAT! IT WOULD NOT CHANGE ME INTO A KILLING VIGILANTE!"

Sonic nodded "sorry for doubting you for a sec. It's just-everything is changing. I don't know what to expect."

Tails nodded. This was going to be hard living for Sonic.

_Somewhere else_

**Mysterious POV**

This is almost a dark, abandoned street that infests this city. Quietness had spread like a virus. A bar was the only light source and in with that, the only sound, but soon the disease shall quince the spirit and send it on a pathway to hell.

Men were dancing to the piano music and laughing at even the silliest of things like an out of tune man, or a drunk downing his glass. Near the center stood Halkano Vezera the notorious drug lord the whole city feared. Shadow wanted desperately to take him out, but the police wouldn't let him. I'll do him a favor.

**Normal POV**

Halkano smiled as his men danced arm in arm to the music. Today had been a very successful day. Their buyer had bought the most drugs the boss ahs ever seen and that added to his happy mood. Soon onw of his man fell into the seat in front of the drug lord with a goofy laugh "Oh, ha. Good day boss."

Halkano only smiled and nodded. The man then burped "Orps, sooory. I mean. This iz a very good day sir. But this new Vigilante will… might come after ussss."

The boss stopped smiling and said "Come off that nonsense. A vigilante. Puleaze. I'll buy him off."

"I heard that'z what Alex tried. It din't work."

The boss slammed the table and everyone stopped. "Some vigilante. No good guy would kill a man."

"I'm zo sorry ser. I didn't mean it like that."

"Good. Vigilante. This town isn't that craz-." The lights flickered out and all that was lit was the moon's light.

The silver lighting made it difficult to see. Fog seemed to have crawled out of the ground and every breath seemed to create smoke. Every man seemed to be sober again as they whipped out their guns. The boss only stood and yelled "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"_**DEATH MR. VEZERA! DEATH!**_"

"Who is this?"

"_**I am merely a man who desperately needs to take care of the land full of rodents. I am the killer. I am the man who kills to eat.**_"

"Like a hunter? HA! You must be that vigilante we've been hearing so much about. Stupid moron trying to scare us."

"**AGGGHHHHH!****" **Everyone snapped toward the sound. One of the drunk men stood with a giant sword like entrance in his chest. Blood fell off the wound and soon the man fell upon his back.

The whole room was now in a ruckus. Men were screaming at the killer, some were crying, the others ran for the door. The door opened and a figure stood there. In the dark moonlight they could see a sword upon his right side in its sheath. Knives were sticking out of pouches on his legs, arms and chest. But really got their attention was the large axe that he had pulled out of a pouch that was upon his back. It was long and near the blade had holes for decoration and the bottom tip was at a tip like the top.

Men shot at him, but he suddenly disappeared and laughter rang out. The boss yelled to call the police and a man ran for the phone, but once he reached it a blade came down from the shadows and cut the hand off. The man screamed and was quickly silenced by a knife shoved into his neck.

Men shot at the direction but soon a man flipped over the counter from behind with the long axe. He jabbed the bottom into one of the men's back causing one be thrown to the floor while catapulting the axed man so he could kick a drunkard with his spiked boots.

Pulling the axe off the dead body he swung it around and jabbed the top part into a gentleman only to keep swinging around slicing others. There were twenty in the room now there are nine. Four rushed at the killer, but he appeared to be prepared. He dropped the top lower to the floor and threw the axe up cutting at an attacker. Soon with one arm he tossed the axe at one so he could fall back from catching and being surprised at the sudden change. The other two threw punches at him that were quickly deflected. The vigilante soon smacked one of the drunk men while grabbing the other's incoming punch and then the smacking hand flew over grabbing the caught arm and shoving it upward. With a huge crack of bone the man screamed and the attacker only tripped him onto the ground upon the axes blade that still held the dazed man.

The others soon came at him as the smacked man tried to kick the killer. The hooded vigilante caught the kick and used it to flip the man over so a low kick from his spiked boots would strike the screaming man's head. As the others approached the hooded man stepped on the end of the axe so it catapulted up into an assaulting man's jaw. Then he grabbed it flipped over another while keeping his weapon low so when he was directly above his victim the blade would slash the back of the head, and while he landed he flung the axe from behind his back down ward and almost split the next man's head right down the middle. The drunkard that was thrown down by the axe staggered up and picked up his gun while the boss shot at the vigilante, but once more he disappeared. The bullets continued though and struck the standing mug making his last breath painful.

Halkano looked around the room his gun raised, blood ran along the floor that it became a part of the floor and some were splashed upon the walls. Halkano was sweating, his heart was raising up so high he thought it might fail. Blood's stench filled the room and soon footsteps were heard above. The drug lord fired upward but no sounds were followed "WHAT ARE YOU?"

"_**You tell me because**_-." He appeared behind the drug dealer "_**Apparently I'm not a vigilante**_."

Halkano turned and pulled the trigger, but it only clicked from no ammo. He looked at his soon to be killer and saw him playing with the bullets that use to be in the gun. "How-. Listen, how about we make a deal?" He began to back up as the vigilante walked forward slowly "I'll give you fifty million dollars to leave me alone. I'll double it if you work for me, eh?"

Sirens were heard and the police were heard yelling to the inside. "I-I could even tell the police off."

"_**Do you know what sickens me the most? The fact that you scum think you own this city! Now you referred to me as a hunter, now what type of hunter would reason with its prey?**_"

"WAIT!"

The hooded killer jabbed the tip of the axe into the drug lord and not only the tip but the axe's blade went in as well. The vigilante stared and then he twisted it so it circled around and then wrenched it back out. More sirens came and the killer slowly walked outside. He lowered the axe so it almost touched the ground. Once he stepped on the deck the police saw him in the light. His entire body was encased with black clothing: his cloak, hood, gloves, military boots, but the cloak was ripped. The police raised their guns, but soon the vigilante turned and ran into the building.

The police ran in after him and saw the sight before them. There was a rustle behind a door and they opened it. They saw a figure with a torn cloak trying to get the cursed thing off. The officers ripped it off and they all gasped "SHADOW?"

"_**The disease has took its toll and now the drug lord is no more.**_"

End of chapter 2. I'm not sure how well this one did, please review otherwise I might end the story since I think it's just falling apart.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own anything that SEGA does, including Sonic the hedgehog characters.

Chapter Three

Shadow walked into the visitor center of the prison he was sent to. Tails sat at a metal table waiting for the hedgehog. As Shadow sat down he talked when Tails took a breath to speak "I didn't do it."

"I know you didn't Shadow, you can't have gone back to your original self just like that. I just wondered how the police come to find you in that bar. It's all over the news that you were in costume and when the police came in you were trying to dress out."

Shadow had a black face "I didn't do it."

"Yes, you already said that I was just-."

"It's not like what you hear, Tails."

"Please elaborate."

"I was in the neighbor hood and I heard gunfire, so I went to investigate. The front of the bar was opened and some blood was visible so I decided to sneak around back. The door was locked and it was made of metal so it took some time to open. Police had come once I had opened the door. I walked in and then heard Halkano yell 'Wait' before there was a jab and some drippings of blood. Suddenly there was this crunching noise, knowing that it was a blade twisting inside the body. More police came and I peered out a cracked door. The man was just as big as a human and wore a cloak and hood. As he stood outside I could have sworn he turned slightly and saw me. Soon he ran into the building and strait at me. He burst the door open and flung his cloak at me. As I was struggling to get it off the police ripped it off and arrested me."

Tails was resting his chin on his hands listening with interest. He nodded and then said "Then you can't be a suspect. The man's too big."

"No he's not." The detective Tails loathes more, even Eggman, suddenly walks in. Harvered then continued "He use to be with Eggman and so could have taken his tec. Anyways, I'm here to say that Shadow can go, but he is suspended."

Shadow stood up sharply "WHAT?!"

"You were proven not to be the only suspect. Tails could have invented something to make him big-."

"HOW DID I GET INTO THIS!?"

"Guess what. Shadow never knew that bar existed. If he did Halkano would have been arrested, but how do we know that knew where Halkano spends his nights when and where? YOU!"

Tails sat back down slowly still staring angrily at the detective. Shadow looked over at the kit "Is this true?"

"Yah. I found the bar and I saw Halkano in there. I went in, but soon the guy threw me out and the police told me not to go near him since he knew I fought Eggman."

"Apparently you didn't listen. Went back for revenge?"

"I DON'T KILL! I NEVER HAD KILLED! STOP BLAMING ME!"

"Well SOMEONE has to be blamed."

"YAH, BUT NOT ME!"

"YOU AND SHADOW ARE SUSPECTS. YOU'RE THE PRIMARY HE'S NOT. GET OVER IT, FREAK. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I ARREST YOU FOR TRESPASING!"

Tails waited for Shadow outside of the prison and caught the hedgehog mumbling "Stupid detective. Worked with him for a year and he treats me like this?"

"How do you think I feel?"

"Well now I want to punch him. So I can relate now."

"Punch who?" Sonic just halted from his morning run once he saw them.

"Detective Harvered." Tails looked away in disgust and crossed his arms.

"That jerk? Now what has he done this time?"

They told Sonic about Tails visit, Shadow's story, and how the detective treated them. "Wow. Just when you think you couldn't like him less."

"Exactly. Now you guys understand what I went through."

Shadow turned to Tails "Tails, no one knows what you went through."

"Well the detective part I mean."

"Oh."

Sonic was stretching his legs as he asked "Where you guys going to go?"

"I'm heading home, but Shadow I don't-."

"Same."

"Well he's going home as well."

"Very well, see ya, Shades." Sonic stood high and waved as if he was back to normal.

The black hedgehog smiled and shook his head as he walked away "It's been a long while since someone has called me that."

Sonic then turned to his best friend "Tails come on. Carry out the tradition man."

"Oh, sorry. SEE YA SHADES!"

Shadow didn't even turn around, but he waved back acknowledging him. Sonic snorted "Not what I meant but that works. Race ya home."

The speed demon suddenly sped off and a surprised Tails yelled after him "HEY NO FAIR. WAIT UP." The fox zoomed after him.

Later on Angle Island Sonic decided to visit his old friend. Sonic stepped up the stairs to the Master Emerald. The hedgehog looked at it as it spun on its spot. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic jumped and spun around as if ready for a fight. Knuckles stood there crossing his arms "Calm down Sonic. I didn't mean it in an offensive way."

"Sorry, Knux. I'm still jumpy ever since I've been hearing strange things about new stuff."

Knuckles shifted slightly as if uncomfortable "Well, uh. Everything has changed ever since you left. Now that I think about it, more has changed ever since you got back. This vigilante. The Hunter."

Sonic raised a brow "The Hunter?"

"One of the men who survived the onslaught and reported to the news about his boss calling the guy a hunter. Right before the drug lord was killed the Hunter said 'what kind of hunter would reason with his prey.' Everybody is suddenly calling him that. Some are even saying he's a Hunter of Crime. Those who law break shall fall under his might and those who were tortured shall come to their light. Don't stair at me like that Sonic, I get bored here ever since Tails told Rouge to stop stealing, so I visit the city once in a while and hear these rumors."

Sonic caught himself looking surprised and suspicious and changed it to a happy face "Well. So much for the 'Knuckles didn't change'."

"Ha… funny."

"Do you know anything about The Hunter?"

"Nope."

"Well anyone who might be him?"

"The ones that are a suspect."

"Tails and Shadow?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Shadow has super speed and can use that to attack making it look like skilled fighting, he's one of the best with bows, he use to be a killer, and he has a motive. The police won't let him do his job as an officer so he'll take it in his own hands."

"And Tails?"

"You won't believe me, but… a month after you quit he came to the island to ask me to give him martial arts lessons. I said I'll have to see where he was at, so I challenged him. He beat me in thirty seconds."

"WHAT!?"

"Yah, I know. I was stunned. His speed level was high and he used it in his fighting which was incredible. I told him there was nothing for me to teach him if he could beat me at it very fast. He's also one of the best archers in the world named first."

"How?"

"His contest against Shadow. He beat him with a bow that barley worked. Come on Sonic, when is that possible?"

"It-it's Tails."

"I know. He also disappeared for a long time and was only seen defeating Eggman. No one knows what he did or what happened to him. Whatever it was though it changed him, he's not a cute kid that won't hurt anyone. Being around him gives some sort of feeling that he's going to hurt you."

"Tails would never."

"I know, I know. It's just… He's suddenly easier to anger. I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Here… let me talk to him. Maybe I can get something out of him. I don't think it would have changed him into a killer though."

Knuckles nodded and then with a grin grumbled "But I'll need to ask you off the island before you get hurt."

Sonic was surprised, but then grinned. He then said mockingly "If you can catch me, knucklehead."

Knuckles lunged but the blue blur ran off making the echidna miss. Once the hedgehog got home it was night time and he went up to the fox's room. He opened it slightly and saw the fox under the covers appearing to be in peace for the first time he has ever seen this year. "_I don't want to disturb him. I'll ask him tomorrow. After I take care of business._" Sonic then jumped down stairs and ran out the door. The fox then opened his eyes.

_Somewhere else_

The secret organization called IS-DJ was held in an abandoned factory. It sounded like a DJ club, but it was more like a Nazi club. Its name meant 'Injustice Shall Defeat Justice' and they were the cause of many terrorist attacks. There were about a hundred men there and probably fifty women. Their leader Shanbull stood on a stage screaming "THE JUSTICE SYSTEM IS CORUPTED AND CRUEL. THE MEN WHO WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US HAVE BEEN KILLING US. THE INOCENT HAVE BEEN ACCUSED AND THE VILLANS ARE LET FREE. WE NEED TO CONTROL IT. WE… NEED… TO… STOP… THIS… CITY!"

Roars of agreement went by and many were jumping up and down screaming "I.S.D.J! I.S.D.J! I.S.D.J!"

Outside looking into one of the windows was a cloaked figure with a hood. A bow was in his hand, the one the police took from his first attack. He turned and jumped off, but inside the lights flickered and the people quieted down looking up. The lights acted as if they were running away from something. The doors banged open abruptly and every one swished their heads around to look at the man standing at the door. He had a dark, ripped cloak and a hood, there was an axe on his back beside a bow (that was swung around) and a pouch with arrows, there was a sword at his right, and knives alongside his body.

The Hunter took a step forward and everyone got out of his way. Shanbull was shacking as the vigilante got closer "Wuh-what do you want?"

"_**I want everyone here to go home. I'll handle your justice problem and all you have to do is sit back.**_"

A buff man then stood up "AND IF WE DON'T?"

The Hunter slightly turned to him "_**Then you're part of the problem as well. **__**And I will kill you**__**!**_" The man seemed nerved and stepped back in surprise, but then stepped forward.

"You don't scare me. Why don't we just kill you and just continue what we do?" Half the room erupted in agreement.

The others soon started to step up against the wall knowing what was coming. About thirty-nine women went to the wall but only thirty-six men did the same. The other hundred-fifty men and women protested and began to charge at the vigilante.

The Hunter only whipped around pulling out many arrows and shot five into the crowd. Four men fell and one woman. He grabbed another arrow and shot it toward the ceiling. It hit a power button in a ramp above and the factory boomed to life. Many paused at the sudden sound giving the killer some time. He jumped down and pulled out the sword slicing four men.

The others came after him and he blocked many punches and threw off many attempts at tackling him. One in particular he allowed so he could roll over with him and kick him into a grinder. The factory apparently was for meats and the man screamed as it crushed him. The Hunter let loose an arrow missing the people. One even yelled "YA MISSED."

He didn't reply. He only turned and jumped behind some of the fallen rubble the factory had. Some men turned to where the arrow went and saw it was jamming a small gear, and since the factory was old, it heated up very fast. People near it tried to run, but the machine exploded sending shards of metal and gears at many people. Some fell dead and soon the lights fell out smashing the ground. It became extremely dark, but that didn't stop the killer. He jumped out from the middle of the group. He had pulled out his spear like axe and swung it around. A few men and women's head fell off and others got deep cuts.

Many tried swinging punches but only hurt others in the group. The vigilante soon twisted a neck breaking it and the lights came back on. Only ten men and two women remained besides the ones that were against the walls. The two women ran at him since they were the closest. The first one he blocked her kick with one of his own and as he used his own kick to turn around he pulled out a knife, threw it at the other girl striking her head, and then kicked the woman behind him with his other foot. The last women fell on top of an arrow that was somehow placed upright and it penetrated her body. The last ten soon picked up pipes and rocks to attack.

The Hunter only walked toward them. One threw his pipe at the killers head, but he only ducked and jabbed his knife into the guy's stomach. As the soon to be dead man leaned over trying to stop the bleeding Hunter rolled over his body and as he reached down grabbing the man's arms, he threw him at the buff man that challenged the vigilante. They both fell to the floor and the jabbed man died on impact making it hard for the other to get up. Two men rushed him with a giant pipe. The vigilante only ran at them. Grabbing the pipe as he leaned back, he flipped himself over and kicked the two men on the back of the head right after the spikes shot out of the boots. His feet followed their heads and soon landed on them standing.

Another threw a rock at the killer, but he only caught it and crushed it with his fingers. He then pulled out his sword and jabbed the thrower in the chest and as he basically twirled around the corpse falling he sliced one charger's neck and let the sword go as he reached to the end of his slice sending it toward a chap who picked up a giant sharp metal piece. As it entered the metal handling man the Hunter pulled out a knife and threw it at the farthest attacker and then caught a punch. He twisted the fist in his hand and tripped his assaulter and kneeled down bringing his elbow upon the side of the head of the man as if crashed into a big rock.

The last standing man rushed him, but the vigilante pulled out his bow and shot an arrow. The man's head flew back, but his legs continued and resulted in a back landing and sliding along the ground. The buff man finally got the dead man off him and saw it was just him and his killer, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He ran at him with a battle cry, and the vigilante decided the game of chicken was okay. Just as the buff man was about to throw a devastating punch the Hunter fell back and slid down between the man's legs and then flipped up onto his feet.

The buff man turned only to have the bow smash into his face. The old bow cracked and broke, but the killer was expecting that. As soon as the broken ends reached passed the neck he pulled them back and shoved both ends into the man's neck almost like the screws in Frankenstein's Monster. Dead immediately he stood still until his killer flicked his nose and then fell onto his back.

The men were stiff as ice and the women screamed as he walked toward them. He only pulled the sword out of the guy and sheathed it. Not even out of breath or appeared tired he said "_**The rest of you don't want to fight I hope. There has been enough killing.**_"

No one even took a step toward him "_**I won't hurt you unless you give me no choice like these men and women. Let's be friends rather than enemies. Tell you what. Tomorrow night meet me here and tell me who you think is evil and I shall look into it and be rid of him. Sounds good?**_"

Shanbull walked toward him and held out a hand with a smile "although you killed some of my men, they should have listened to you. It feels great to have you on our side." The Hunter took it and nodded.

Soon everyone came over and was telling him how cool it was watching him fight like he was a pro. Suddenly a man blurted out ruining the moment "GUYS! THAT EXPLOSHION. NEIGHBORS WOULD HAVE CALLED THE POLICE."

The Hunter was the first to respond "_**Shanbull, take these guys out the back or something. I'll deal with the police. They're going to be after me and they'll think I had killed everyone in here, just like the last place.**_"

The leader nodded and told everyone to follow him. The Hunter turned and ran toward the doors. As he stepped out a police car came by sirens on. The officers inside spotted him and pulled over "FREAZE! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

He disobeyed. He turned left and ran. They soon followed after jumping out of the car. He soon ran down an alley, but stopped. It ended. The two police came around the corner and yelled once more for him to freeze. The killer turned around and began to walk toward them with his hands up, but stopped. Soon another man joined them. It was Detective Harvered and he looked happy "Got you, you two tailed bastard. Finally I catch Tails the fox as the vigilan-."

The Hunter suddenly turned around and with surprising speed ran up the wall. He was so fast that he continued up when he ran out of wall, but with that he flipped back and then blasted forward and was gone in one second.

"DAMN IT!"

"Well. It's Shadow for sure."

"I've seen that before."

"When was that Harvered?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog had done that. I've seen it. Even the speed. Apparently he wasn't coping in his room. Get the hedgehog for questioning."

Whaaaaaaaaat? Now Sonic is a suspect? Who is it then? Sonic, Tails, or Shadow? All have motives, all have skills the Hunter has, and yet there is only one killer. Who? Review please, that would help me a lot.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own anything about Sonic the Hedgehog.

Chapter 4

Sonic opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and stretched his back to ease the sleepiness of his body. It pleased him to do so and he stood up. He still felt sad about Amy's death and so he had something he calls "Morning Depression" where he'll get depressed in the morning, but then get over it. It actually got better ever since Tails got back from being questioned.

He groggily opened the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He sat down and noticed a plate of hot chili dogs. He picked one up as curiosity and distrust settled upon him.

He looked down and saw a note from his best bud:

"Sonic,

I have left a minute ago. I was able to calculate when you'll be awake. I need to go and get some materials for an idea I just got to help with the "Eggman" problem.

P.S. Burn this letter latter so that the detective won't find this and then I'll get into trouble with him.

-Tails."

Sonic smiled and ate the chili dog in his hand. "An idea for beating Egghead, huh? Heh. This is already sounding good."

The hedgehog got up and started a fire in the fire pit that he guesses Tails recently made. It was in the middle of the living room with a round pit of metal with brick columns on both sides of it going up in a circular way so the hole in the center, that was like a window, was a semicircle. The columns soon connected to form a chimney flying toward the roof. Sonic then placed some wood in the pit followed by the paper on top. He lit a match and watched the paper burn.

He sat down as the warmth spread throughout his body and the room; it was almost like a warm welcoming hug. Winter must have been coming early; it was suddenly a bit nippier than usual. Or is it he has been locked inside his room so long he doesn't know the date. For all he knows it might be a late winter.

There was a sudden banging on the door. Sonic jumped off the couch, the relaxation evaporating as if it were a drop of water falling on the fire he made. He ran, or jogged in his case, to the door "That must be Tails with his new items."

The hedgehog opened the door to see "Oh. Detective Harvered. Tails isn't here so you can't-."

"Sonic the Hedgehog. You're under arrest for questioning."

"-Pick… on… him… WHAT!"

"You need to come with us."

"For what!"

"Being a vigilante, assault, murder, menacing, breaking and entering, and vandalism."

Sonic raised his arms in frustration and as they strapped handcuffs on him he thought "_Whatever made them think that I am a vigilante?_"

Tails just stepped off the train with a receipt in hand. He looked up from it with a smile, but it quickly faded when he saw Sonic being dragged by the police "Sonic?"

"Sorry Tails. Now they think I did it?"

"What? The vigilante thing?"

"PREATY MUCH!" He yelled back when he was too far for normal talk.

Sonic was shoved into the train harshly. People stared and an officer came on board with his badge "Police, carry on with your business."

Everyone moved from their seats as far as they could from Sonic "_Oh no, please stay. It's not like I'll __bite__. Sheesh, what's wrong with these people. No respect for a retired hero._"

Tails barley got on as the doors closed and the train started to slide forward. The fox looked around to see some people in the next cart squashing each other against the door "_Ah, there he is._"

The golden fox picked up his phone and dialed a number "Shadow? Yes I figured out your number… Changing your number isn't going to solve anything, it's not like I'm going to bombard you with calls… No I wo- forget it. Anyways, the reason I called is, now they think Sonic is the Hunter… Uh… Hello? Shadow? You there?" There was a beep and the line went dead "I guess not."

Later Tails was pacing in front of the station "_What made them think Sonic did it? He can barley run as fast as he use to._"

"Tails!"

The fox turned to see a black hedgehog run toward him "Why?"

"I don't know. They just arrested him when I went out shopping."

"You? Shopping?"

"I had an idea for project A.E."

"Ah." Then Shadow whispered "That still means Anti-Eggman, right?"

The fox nodded. The doors opened and an angered hedgehog came out. "Why that good for nothing-."

"Harvered?"

"Yah, how did he become a cop?"

"Don't ask me."

"Yah, you should have seen Jone. He is as crooked as can get." Sonic and Tails turned to Shadow "What?"

"Jone."

Tails sighed "Don't mention him."

"Uh-."

"SONIC!" The blue blur turned to Shadow who whispered "He shot at Tails for defeating Eggman."

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH STOPPING EGGHEAD?"

"It scares the crime lords." The fox replies "They start to think I might get involved. Jone wasn't the only one who tried to kill me. I put away an assassin, one of the best too, who tried to kill me. Finally they just tell the police that they will arrest me for vigilantism, assault,-."

"That's popular these days." Sonic mumbled.

"-, and vandalism, even if I do self defense."

Sonic looked at Shadow "Well, it's true faker."

Sonic smiled as he rolled his eyes under his eyelids "I haven't been called that in a while."

"At least it brightened the mood."

"Also, Tails. They said something about menacing. What is that?"

"Basically they are saying that you made someone fear for there own life."

"That's illegal?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Never knew that."

"Good day vigilantes." Harvered came up to them. Sonic clenched his fist, Shadow crossed his arms, and Tails growled as he, as well, curled his fists.

"What do you want?"

"To put away the vigilante. Or should I say a radioactive two tailed freak."

"I am not a vigilante."

"Sure. You're just a killer."

"I'm not!"

"Yah, sure!"

"I only save lives!"

"YAH RIGHT! LIAR!"

"Hey. I think I hear a drug deal going on. Why don't you go make sure it goes well, huh?"

The detective's face was bloated red as if his head was about to burst from the anger flinging against his skull. Soon he marched away. Sonic looked at his best friend with a questioning look. The fox only looked away toward the ground not daring to look up to face Sonic's glare.

The speed demon then turned to Shadow who only replied by mouthing "Don't ask."

The hedgehog looked back at the golden fox "Fine! Don't tell me, but the more this goes on the guiltier you seem "TAILS"."

Sonic blasted off in anger leaving Tails with tears in his eyes. Shadow soon felt sympathy and walked over to Tails to put a hand on his shoulder. The fox didn't do anything as the hedgehog's hand touched his right shoulder, but only looked toward the ground "Tails… Do you need a therapist?"

"NO!" Shadow staggered back "No! I'm sorry Shadow. I didn't mean to snap."

The fox began to walk away but stopped when Shadow said "Tails. This isn't something you can walk away from. It messes with your head."

"Yet it doesn't make you crazy."

"It's still not healthy."

"My life never is. My life never is."

Shadow only shook his head and then pulled out his phone whispering "Now to change my number."

The golden fox rolled his eyes with a smile "_Everyone still thinks my senses are not strong._"

_**Afternoon**_

Sonic stood on a mountain top overlooking the ruins. Not even the beautiful sight soothed him. The tall trees were glittering in the sun set's light across the treetops as if it were water. The ruins standing there, like a welcoming home, barley blocking the sun's farewell sight.

He turned and ran back to Tails house "_Maybe I was just a bit harsh. Everyone says no one knows what he went through._"

Sonic knocked on the door and waited. He rocked on his heels then onto his toes. The door opened and there stood Tails. He looked confused "Uh… Why did you knock on the door?"

"It's your house."

"Yours too."

"Oh yah. Sorry, old habits."

Tails stepped away from the door and the hedgehog entered shutting the door behind him. Tails suddenly pulled out a dark bow that glimmered as if it were liquid black. Sonic nearly jumped at the sight "WHAT IS THAT?"

"A bow."

"Why does it look so dark?"

"My plan to fight Eggman without the knowledge of the police."

"With a bow? Yes an arrow can take out his Egg-carrier."

"First of all: I destroyed his newest Egg-carrier. Second of all: Yes an arrow can."

"Huh?"

Tails smiled and pushed a button. A panel opened up and the seven chaos emeralds glowed brightly out of there hidden place. Sonic's eyes shot wide open "How-?"

"While everyone was busy I was looking for these. I stole two from Eggman, Knuckles gave me one, Shadow another, and the rest I found."

"Wow. And how will this involve a bow?"

"Liquefy the chaos power along with the master emerald."

"Excuse me?"

"It's all planed. Tomorrow the process will be complete and we will have the ultimate bow."

"Hmm. WHAT?"

"Come on. I asked Knuckles to leave his Master Emerald alone as I guarded it."

The fox took the seven emeralds and tossed them into a bag, he soon ran out. Sonic only shrugged and followed.

At Angle Island Tails kneeled next to a machine with plugs like a heartbeat monitor attached to the giant green emerald which in turn was connected to a machine. It had seven slots for the emeralds with a facet connected to each but only one handle to control the flow of liquid.

Tails placed a bow case underneath so that whatever came out fell in it. The fox soon placed the emeralds in each slot and walked over to the Master Emerald. Landing on one knee he looked at Sonic and then back at the emerald. The golden fox leaned closer, brought a hand up to his mouth to hide his lips, and whispered something.

Sonic leaned forward to hear, but it was just a mumble to him. Tails stood just as the emerald shined brighter "its working."

Like electrical circuits, energy sparked out of the wires connecting the machine and the emerald as it came into the separate slots. Tails then turned the handle right and a rainbow color came out slowly and started to fill up the thick bow case. After a few minutes Tails turned the machine off and the liquid stopped flowing out. Once the last drop went in Tails laid the bow down into the muck and closed it.

It let out a hiss as the thick metal closed and Sonic could have sworn he heard metal gears locking the case. "Tails is that air locked."

"Well if we are going to have an ultimate bow we're going to have to protect it with all our might don't we."

"I still don't see how this bow is going to destroy an entire space ship."

"Well, you are going to have to wait in till tomorrow, huh?"

Sonic shrugged. From the other side of the island a man lowered his binoculars "An ultimate bow? Interesting."

The mysterious figure turned and disappeared into the shadows. Sonic and Tails on the other hand took down the machine and waited for Knuckles return. Afterwards they went home, and now it was night, the stars shone bright and the moon glowed like silver.

Sonic then remembered a question he had "Uh Tails. About Harvered."

The fox cringed "What about him?"

"Well… He mentioned something about killing and you soooo."

"How...Dare you!" The fox now looked menacing.

"Wait, Tails!"

"You think that I, Miles Tails Prower, would KILL SOMEONE! HOW DARE YOU SONIC T. HEDGEHOG! **HOW DARE YOU!**"

Sonic took a step back "Whoa, Tails. Not what I was talking about."

Tails was taking deep breaths with a furious face looking as if he was about to murder someone. Sonic gulped "I was asking why he was comparing murder to you?"

Tails seemed to be surprised and his anger faded into realism as if he just realized how he was acting. The fox fall onto a chair and placed his face into his hands. He suddenly began to shake and Sonic heard silent sobs. He walked over to Tails and kneeled next to him "Tails. You can't hide all your past troubles from me. Soon it'll come out."

The fox raised his head "Sonic. My past is best remained buried in the sea of mystery." The fox put his head back into his hands, tears falling down like a leaking faucet.

Sonic stood and told Tails that he was going to do his nightly run. The fox nodded and the hedgehog ran out.

_**In An Alley Behind The I.S.D.J. Building**_

Shanbull stood there looking around. The alley was dark and humid and you could distinctly hear water dripping echoing throughout with the only light source shining down on top of the patient man. Shanbull turned left and right and looked at the time. He then looked down the alley and then turned around. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and Shanbull twirled around in terror.

The Hunter caught him before he struck the ground. "**A little jumpy are we?**"

"How?"

"**A lot of practice. What have you got?**"

"A cop."

"**Yay.**" He sounded unsurprised and bored.

"Jone."

"**Double yay.**" He hardly seemed any more surprised or enthusiastic than the first time.

"You know?"

"**I have known for quite a while, but I had no reason to go after him in till now.**"

"I don't understand."

"**Go ahead and tell Sonic this for me.**"

"Okay. Why the Hedgehog."

"**I can tell he's not happy with me.**"

"You've been stalking Sonic?" Shanbull was shocked.

"**No. Following. He was acting suspicious. Here's what I want you to say 'I don't kill immediately. I kill the guilty who I ****know**** are a hundred percent guilty.'**"

"Got it."

"**Okay. I will take care of Jone tomorrow night.**"

"Wha-why tomorrow?"

"**Because I need a bow, and I found one. My supplier is the same person who gave me my first bow, and not only will I take care of him, I will make him terrified beyond any other and increase my reputation greatly.**"

"You're not the type that only does it for reputation, are you?"

"**What?**"

"Wait I didn-."

"**I know. That was just a sudden question. I only want people to think I am not from this world. With my new bow I will strike fear into criminal minds so much that crime will fall faster than Eggman's stupid rear end.**"

"Wait. You're going to go take down Eggman with your new weapon?"

"**Pretty much.**"

"Great! That nuisance needs to go."

"**Well, someone understands me.** **I will give this Jone a warning and tell him to come meet me in Arsnail.**"

"No. No, no-no-no-no-no-no-no. That place is like the center of all crime. He'll place a trap. All the weapons, drugs, and bombs are sold there."

"**Why else would I call him to that area? I want him to set up a trap. None of their weapons can fall me, none of their men can fall me, I can kill them instantly, and I can fight with only one hand against an army of them. Any fight I go to annoys me, because it also bores me since there is never a challenge. I fight they fall, it feels as if my skills are being wasted.**"

"So don't try as hard."

"**And if I do that I start losing practice. Boredom is a hundred times better than losing practice of any of my skill resulting in lost of skill.**"

Shanbull nodded. "**Where is he now?**"

"Who?"

"**Jone. Where. Is. He. Now?**"

"Oh. At the station. He works late these days."

Shanbull only blinked and The Hunter disappeared. Even when he looked around quickly there was not even a trace that he was there but only a memory.

At the station Jone stepped out yawning. He scratched his head and rubbed his chest. He had dirty hair and his body looked more like a drunkard. He had a beard and mustache that connected each other to his side burns and he was pale as if he hadn't been in the sun for years.

He slowly walked to his car fumbling into his pockets for some keys. He lazily looked for the right key and pulled it out. He looked up to insert the key. All that was there was a chest made of black cloth. His car had completely disappeared. He jumped back and pulled out his gun, but that was only a toy and the Hunter twirled his usual gun in his finger. He then grabbed the top and the handle and pulled the entire top off and continued to crunch the handle and all the bullets inside into a ball. He tossed it at Jone's head who tried to stop it, but it was too late. It struck his head and he cried in pain as blood blurted out. He fell back, covering the wound, onto his own backside groaning and weeping.

He quickly looked up to see the man gone. He sighed, but where was his car? Something tugged his foot and he flew into the air. He cried out in horror as the ground fell away from him. He soon looked up and saw that The Hunter grabbed his foot and stood on top of the police building.

The Hunter snatched a knife from his back and roared as he bashed it into his leg. Jone cried out in pain, but Hunter didn't care. He yanked it back out and slammed it into his leg once more. Jone cried out once more only to be silenced when the killer's foot kicked him in the face. Jone covered his face and when he looked again he noticed he was flipped right side up face to face with the vigilante.

His attacker soon yelled "**JONE. YOU ARE A COP WHO HAS TWISTED HIMSELF INTO A NOT THAT IS UNTIE ABLE. YOU ARE TO MEET ME IN ARSNAIL TO GIVE ME THE NAMES AND EVIDENCE OF ALL THE CROOKED COPS IN THIS CITY OR YOU. WILL. ****DIE****!**"

The Hunter suddenly dropped him and Jone screamed as the pavement came quickly to his feet, but suddenly he was flipped by something snagging his leg and he was swung around almost striking his head against the concrete. He was suddenly dropped. He looked around, but no one was in the vicinity.

He had to get out of there before something else happened. He picked up his dropped car keys and pressed the car alarm. There was a beep but somewhere he didn't think it would be. He looked up. His red car smashed into the ground and Jone jumped back screaming and then fell into a sitting position. Jone sat up at the wreck. Pieces were flung everywhere, some lay in the street and others were flung into buildings, a piece even scratched Jone's abused face. He even noticed that there was a note attached to the car's remains reading in red ink almost like blood:

"_**YOU **__**WILL**__** MEET ME IN ARSNAIL OR. YOU. WILL. **__**DIE!**_"

Jone turned and hobbled, quickly, back into the police station for help.

Sorry I have been really busy lately. What took place between Harvered and Tails? That's the main question for now. Any recommendations? That could be helpful for future purposes for The Hunter, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, or/and anyone.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own anything that belongs to SEGA, which includes Sonic. I do own The Hunter though.

Chapter 5

Tails opened his door with a droopy face that made him appear dead, but suddenly all the color to his face returned when he smelt something. Pancakes?

The fox ran down stairs and saw his friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, cooking as best as he could. The fox came over and tapped the blue blur's shoulder. The hedgehog jumped and spun around "Sheesh, Sonic. Are you tired? Usually you would have me pinned to the floor by now."

The blue hedgehog had his hand on his chest breathing deeply and then a smile formed on his face "Well. I'm out of practice, aren't I?"

The fox only shrugged and took the pan Sonic was using "This is done. Why are you still cooking it?"

"Hey, you're the chef around here."

"Well we're the only ones living around here."

"True. That's why you are the chef around here."

The hedgehog picked up a plate that had a black pancake "Uh… I'll take this one."

The fox took the plate and handed his friend the good one "I'll eat this one, Sonic."

"But-."

"Don't start. I've eaten worst. Remember my disappearance?"

"Yah."

"I was lost in the woods. I had to eat things you can't imagine."

"Name one."

"Okay. A Brown Pansy Butterfly."

"A what? Okay, I take it back."

"It's just a brown butterfly that closely resembles a moth."

"Still don't know."

"Forget it."

Sonic was scratching his head "_A Brown Fancy Butterfly? Or was it a Brown Nancy Butterfly?_"

Sonic shook his head violently as to drop the subject in his head. Tails rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. "Wait. You ate a bug."

"There was more than one Sonic."

"Yuk."

Sonic came in to see that Tails' pancake had left its plate and Tails was messing with the air locked bow case. "What the-."

"I'm use to eating fast since each time I try to relax I got attacked."

Sonic felt a pain of guilt starting flowing down into his stomach. "_Why did I leave Tails all alone? I should have known that people would have tried to kill him in my absence._"

Tails looked up to see his friend looking down with a sad look. Tails soon was offended about what he said "Well- uh- Sonic. It-it's not your fault I ju-."

"No Tails. It's not okay. I left you alone where anyone could hurt you. What kind of friend would do that?"

"One in distress."

"Yah, but was I in distress? I was in depress, not distress."

Tails only looked at his friend with no reply. Sonic only sat down and played with his food. Tails opened the case and looked in. "It's done!"

Happy for an excuse to get up, Sonic stood and carelessly walked over to his younger friend. Tails lifted the bow out of the case just as Sonic looked over his shoulder. The rainbow like muck was gone "Hey, where's the… muck?"

"The bow absorbed it."

"Wait, so…"

"Now the bow its self has the power of the chaos emeralds."

Sonic was surprised "By just absorbing it?"

"Yes. You see, the power of the emeralds gathered in the bow by the weapon absorbing it like a sponge in water. There the powers of the emerald united its self with the metal and wood making the powers in it undeviating in till something or someone ruptures it."

Sonic only had his brain spinning around in circles. "WHAT?"

"The liquid powers were absorbed into the wood where they combined into one therefore the powers only leave when it breaks."

"Now that was English. Was that hard?"

"Kind of. I haven't been around you for a while so all my thoughts are use to being extreme."

"Scientist extreme?"

"Probably more. Follow me; we need to go down into my lab."

"Yay, I've never been in there before."

Tails went to the fire pit and pushed the side of it. The pit started to lower and Sonic jumped on it just in time before the top closed off with one other pit. "I come down here sometimes when someone threatens me."

"Is this also a bomb shelter?"

"Pretty much."

Tails stepped off when the platform stopped with a bump. Sonic followed in suit. There were all the planes, Sonic was wondering where they were. The entire place was full of machines and prototypes, almost as if the speed demon was actually in an air force base. It was about two foot ball fields wide in diameter. Tails pointed at the far wall where a target rang was. Sonic could tell it was for bow and arrow. He ran to it and turned around so Tails could walk up "This is my target range as you can tell. I want you to go up against the wall as I shoot the arrows at you."

Sonic began to sweet "Uh…"

"Don't worry, I won't aim at you. I'll aim to the right of your head."

"My right?"

"Your right, my left."

"Okay, but Tails, I'm sure that since I can dodge bullets I can dodge an arrow."

"I bet you can."

"I could probably catch it."

"Okay, Try."

"Err."

"If it slices your hand I'll do first aid."

Tails pulled an arrow from a quiver on the ground. Sonic shrugged and put his hands on his hips nodded to his friend. Tails pulled the arrow back and let go. In a flash the arrow stopped once Sonic caught it before it hit the wall to his right like Tails promised, he also caught it enough that if it were aimed at his head it would even touch the tip of his black nose.

"What type of ultimate bow is that? Metal Sonic could stop that."

Tails rolled his eyes and then pulled another arrow out "That was to see if it worked properly."

Sonic rested his hands on his hips ready. Tails pulled the bow back, but something was different. The air seemed to get thicker and the bow seemed to be casting barely visible smoke. Sonic ignored this and Tails let the arrow lose. Sonic didn't even blink and "**WHAM!**" The arrow hit the wall right next to Sonic.

In reaction Sonic fell away screaming. He looked at the arrow in disbelief. IT, an ordinary arrow, had passed through the metal wall and whatever was behind it far enough that you could only see the feather. Sonic stood shaking and poked it. The arrow was real. He turned to Tails who was smiling "Wha-how da?"

"It went as fast as light. Even you cannot dodge an arrow moving that fast."

"Di-did the smoke have anything to do with it?"

"That was just to show that chaos energy was being used. The energy soon transferred to the arrow and that's why it didn't break when it struck the wall."

"But chaos powers usually glow when being used."

"Yes, but when you add a lot of colors together it creates the color black. So it was shining, it just appeared to be smoke."

"Okay. Is that all it can do."

"I don't think so."

Tails turned and aimed the bow with new ammo. The smoke came out once more and he fired it at a giant plane that was nearby. The entire thing flew all the way into a wall sending pieces everywhere and even creating a dent in the metal wall so big that you could tell, by the imprint, it was a plane that did it.

Sonic stared wide eyed. The fox pulled out another arrow and aimed, but this time the smoke slowly grew out and once it reached its full potential the fox let it go. This time it went as fast as a normal one, but once it made contact with the plane it bursted out like a bomb and it spread so far the blast almost hit Tails.

Sonic ran up to the fallen fox and pulled him up "Why did you destroy that plane?"

"Because, it doesn't work anymore."

"Oh. And why did you pick a bow, why not a gun where it could do more damage?"

"Because then people wouldn't think that the "Hunter" did it."

Then it suddenly dawned on the blue blur "You were going to use the Hunter's presence to go fight Eggman."

"With the exact same arrow with a hundred times worth of damage. I am using the Hunter's presence as a way to prevent the police from arresting me, but at the same time prevent Eggman from taking over the world."

"HA, HA! Tails you are such a genius. Could I use the bow if need be?"

"Only people who can use chaos powers can use its powers. And also, spin dash it." The fox held it out ready for Sonic to hit it.

"Uhhhh… No thanks, I know it won't break."

"But you don't know what will happen."

"I do know what will I happen, I'll get hurt that's what will happen."

"Sonic." Tails said sternly in an annoyed voice.

The hedgehog groaned and he obeyed. He ran at the held out bow and he attacked it. As his ball form touched it, a blast of energy shoved him away and he struck a wall. He slid down into a laying down position as Tails ran over. "Are you all right? What hurt more?"

"No I'm not alright I'm hurting. And the wall hurt more."

"Well my theory is correct."

"Mind sharing?" Sonic was slightly annoyed.

"The more force attacked at the bow the more force blown back. It won't hurt, only shove. Unless I want it to." The fox grabbed the bottom of the bow as if it was a bat and it started to glow. He went up to another plane and swung. The plane soared into the air and it, as well, crashed into the wall leaving a nice imprint.

"I like the art work on my walls."

"Nice, and Tails."

"Hmm?"

"Next time you have a theory. SHARE IT!"

The fox smiled and rubbed the back of his head with an innocent look.

"Can it do anything else?" The hedgehog got up and began to pat himself to get the dust off angrily.

"What else do you want it to do?"

"Well, chaos emeralds can teleport things."

"Uh… Teleport something to any where or teleport you to where it hit."

"Uhh… Both."

"Maybe, but as you saw on the explosion one the more powerful the trick the longer the energy takes to do it."

Sonic nodded. They got on the platform and it headed back up. A screen popped up "Sorry. That's only to tell me if there was a fire lit above."

Soon they were back in the living room. Tails put the bow in the case and locked it. "Hey Tails." The hedgehog walked over to his unfinished pancakes and ate them quickly.

"Yah?"

"How did you get the bow to do those tricks?"

"Thought and command. You act like you're trying to go super and then think about what you want it to do. You don't have to worry about what it will hit since the energy will protect the arrow you can think light speed arrow and it will do so. That can hit an egg-carrier and destroy it instantly. See what I mean by an arrow can destroy Eggman's toys?"

Sonic nodded scratching his chin thoughtfully "Yah, but… how do you know when to let go on the bomb trick?"

"Well starts out the same as the light speed arrow only that it takes about five seconds to charge instead of instant. You can tell by the bow. It vibrates when it's ready to fire. Cool huh?"

"Awesome."

"I need to go and see our friends. Its Cream's birthday."

"OH! It's October?"

"Uh yah. Wait! Being locked up made you forget the time?"

"Well uhh… Heh, heh."

Tails rolled his eyes "Come one. I take you to the store to get her a present."

Sonic jumped off the chair and ran out after the two-tailed fox.

Soon they left the store and Sonic had bought Cream a giant cook book of empty pages so she can start making her own recipes and an expensive cook kit. Tails was able to tell Sonic what Cream had and didn't so it helped. As they exited the store Tails was speaking "You know, Sonic, Cream is still the loving girl, she only trying to get her own restraint opened. She'll forgive you for missing her last birthday."

"She still cares for Egghead's bots?"

"Ehh."

"That's a yes, and I'm trying to make amends still buddy."

"Yes, I understand." Both stopped shortly.

They were standing near the police station. A car was in complete wreck almost as if someone threw it straight down onto the ground. Sonic could tell it use to be a red car. The blue hedgehog turned to Tails to see a big grin on his face. A man started to limp toward them kind of violently. The hedgehog didn't recognize him though. "Hey, Joney. I like your car." The two-tailed fox said.

"It's Jone to you, you two-tailed freak!"

"You know that everyone keeps calling me that so it no longer offends me, I count it as a greeting and acknowledgement. If that "insult" is all that you cops can think of then I wonder how they let ineligible people like you into the police force."

Sonic now knew who it was. Jone the officer who tried to kill Tails at one point. Sonic already started to dislike him but he asked respectfully "What happened here. It looks like one of Eggman's small attacks."

Jone now turned his furious, red face from the golden fox to the blue hedgehog "The Hunter, that's what! He threatened me. AND HE CAN'T BE HUMAN. **He has to be one of ****your**** kind**!"

"Huh?"

"HE PICKED UP MY CAR SO FAST I DIDN'T NOTICE, THEN HE TOOK MY GUN, RIPPED THE TOP PART OF IT OFF, CRUNCHED THE BOTTOM OF IT INTO A BALL, AND THREW IT AT MY HEAD!"

"Oh. Sounds like you got hurt." The fox said mockingly.

He snapped his face near the fox's "IT'S CALLED A CUNCUSION! A SWELLING OF THE BRAIN! NOW I KNOW THAT I KNEW SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T!"

"I know what a concussion is. It swelled you Lego sized brain up to a walnut sized brain."

"**You little**."

"But officer." Sonic interrupted before it could get violent "He's just as big as a human. How could be one of us if he's too big?"

"I thought I said how." Harvered was now walking toward them. Sonic now mentally groaned. "Stolen tec, created tec, or used tec."

"I didn't do it, Tails didn't do it, Shadow didn't do it. Go find other suspects!"

"There are none. We got rid of more than seven billion suspects, hedgehog. And they are all human beings. So let's see. We could count Cream, Knuckles, Rouge."

"**What have they done?**" The hedgehog growled.

"They're turning to suspects, hedgehog. It's my job to find suspects and prove that they are the culprit." He turned to Tails "So watch your back."

He then walked off and Jone followed him. Tails looked as if he was about to crush his own hand by just making a fist. Anger was clearly in his eyes and Sonic patted him "So… what did you get Cream?"

That seemed to calm him down a little bit "She seemed interested in my experience during my lost days. So I got her something about the bugs there to give her ideas for new food."Sonic felt like he was getting sick. "Want to know what it is?"

"No."

"Why? It's not like you lose something form it."

"Keeping the stuff in my stomach is keeping something from it."

Tails bursted out laughing "Come on Sonic. It is not that bad."

"To me it is." The rest of the way Tails was trying to contain his laughter.

Once they reached the house Cream welcomed them warmly as usual. She was excited to receive her presents too. She hugged Sonic for the gift and makeup gift, and she was awestruck at the gift Tails got her. It was a book on foods in the survival world including bugs, wild plants, and animals. She said it would help with naming her foods in her new restaurant.

Soon the duo found out Knuckles visited with a flower that only grew on his island. She even showed them it. As they were exchanging stories about recent activities the news appeared and Sonic read on the screen "The Hunter".

"Hey, guys."

Cream and Tails stopped talking and turned to the blue blur. He turned in the sound "-Crime gone down, but death rates have increased tremendously. Not only has the criminals became scared, but all those who haven't even committed a crime are terrified of the vigilante."

The woman next to the man then almost interrupted "Yes, yes, but have you noticed that he seems to be the only one trying to make a difference. We have confirmed that Sonic the Hedgehog who use to be the hero of the planet has tried to regain his hero license, but they told him no. He still could have tried to fight crime, he still could have tried to fight Eggman, I mean… Look at Tails the fox. He kept ignoring the threats, ignoring the assassination attempts and kept fighting the crime. It wasn't in till the police threatened to arrest him and give him the death sentence that he was forced to stop."

Sonic and Cream looked over at the fox who only looked down confirming the report "That is different." The male replied "The Hunter has been killing people. How do we know that one person he has killed was innocent or is innocent? We don't and so he does more harm than good. If he was such a man trying to make a difference why hasn't he gone after the corrupted police?"

"Maybe he doesn't know who is corrupted and not."

"Maybe. Well in latter news the strange lack of Eggman has been asking questions, like-."

Sonic silenced the TV. He looked over at his friend "Why didn't you tell me, Tails?"

The fox continued to look down. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Soon very quietly and with a cracking voice he said "I-I didn't want you to worry. They knew prison didn't mean a thing to me so they threatened my life. I knew if I died no one would have the courage to defeat Eggman. Not even you. You would probably be more depressed and with Amy's death… you would lack the confidence."

Cream looked at Sonic when he looked shocked "Probably? Probably, Tails? I wouldn't be depressed; I would be crushed if you died. You were the only one who tried to help, the only one who kept visiting me and telling me I could do it. It was just like me and you when we first met, except I was the one visiting you. You are my best friend, Tails. No one can come close to how much I care for you."

"Brotherly?" Cream asked. She hasn't really grown up that much, still asking questions at weird times.

Sonic smiled and closed his eyes to hide his eyes that were rolling "Yes. Brotherly Cream. If I fall in love it would be stronger than me and tails' feelings for each other."

Cream nodded and then looked angry "I hate the Hunter."

Sonic and Tails looked sharply at her in surprise. She usually likes anyone "What? Why?" Tails asked.

"He killed a friend of mine who was said he was trying to turn in Halkano."

Sonic tried to reason for the Hunter's defense, "Well you don't know if your friend was or was not."

"He was!"

"Okay. Just saying. Tails we need to go. Your B.O.W."

Tails looked confused but then he remembered "Oh. Yes, now I remember. Sorry Cream, gotta go."

She seemed to calm down and smiled as she said "Good-bye." Cheese came from behind a door "Chao!"

Tails waved to the blue Chao. Tails and Sonic began to jog home in till a man yelled "SONIC! WAIT SONIC!"

The hedgehog stopped Tails ran ahead yelling back softly so only he could hear "I'll go and get it ready."

Sonic nodded and waited for the man to catch up. He did, but he stopped and rested his hands on his knees out of breath. "You… Are hard to catch up with. I have been-… trying to get a hold of you for the whole day."

"What is it?"

"The Hunter."

Sonic looked surprised and then truly serious "What? He's around here?"

"What? No… well, I don't know. He only told me to tell you a message."

Sonic now was confused. How did he talk to the Hunter "What is it?"

"He said the reason for this message is because he can tell you are not happy with him."

"You think?"

"No, that's what he thinks… Okay, he said "**I don't kill immediately. I kill the guilty who I ****know**** are a hundred percent guilty.**""

Sonic now looked confused "What's with the deep, dark voice you just did?"

"I was trying to sound like him. He has a deep dark voice like it was from the grave."

"Well. You ever meet him again; tell him I don't believe it. Wait… Aren't you that DJ, Shanbull?"

Shanbull nodded and then said "You better catch up with your friend. The train leaves in a few seconds."

"I'll take the next one."

Shanbull nodded and ran off. The hedgehog then ran as fast as he could to the station. The train had already left. He stood there and waited. After ten minutes it came back, and he waited for everyone to get off before he could get on. As it pulled up to the station he got out. He looked over and Tails stood there crossing his arms. He walked over to him "Ready?"

Tails looked angry "Sonic."

Sonic's heart was pulsing and fear began to come over him "Don't tell me-."

"It's gone. Someone took it." Sonic then fainted.

_**Later at Night Near Arsnail**_

Jone looked around. All was in place. Men were hiding in nearby buildings and he had a getaway car in case everything became sour. He looked at his watch and as he turned around a figure stood there.

He staggered back still pain shooting through his right leg "Wo-I didn't see you there."

"**I know. The information.**"

To make it seem real he actually brought the files of the corrupted cops. He pulled it out and read a name "Kelly Thor. Female, but also helps in drug deals."

"**Anything about Harvered?**"

"Harvered?" Jone looked confused "He's clean. He doesn't even realize that almost everyone else is part of the organization."

"**You mean all those crooked men not even a prison can fix?**"

Jone was now offended "We all don't deserve death."

"**Tell that to all the people you helped killed, given drugs, or rapped.**"

Men suddenly surrounded the killer. The Hunter looked at them with barley turning his head "**Too scared to take me on alone?**"

"No. This is just to kill you and to make sure your dead. Here's for my car."

He swung a punch and right before it connected, everything went south. He grabbed the punch and twirled him around and threw him and two men. The other two opened fired, but the vigilante back flipped, landed on his hands, and then pushed up to kick the gunner in the chin. As he was still air born he pulled out a knife and tossed it at the last gunner.

The two who were pushed down by Jone got up and rushed Hunter while Jone himself limped over to the car. Hunter caught one fist and pulled him closer so that the sword he pulled out jabbed him. The dead man was soon lifted and the swords blade jabbed the unconscious villain on the ground. The last man turned to run, but an arrow slammed into his back.

Jone watched from the car "DAMB IT! HE HAS A NEW BOW! GO, GO, GO!"

The car wheeled to life and shot off. The Hunter came from the ally with a bow in hand already with a pulled back arrow. Men from across the street began to shoot at him. Slightly surprised he aimed the weapon and fired it at the building. Suddenly there was a hug blast and the entire building fell down into rubble. Hunter looked right to see the getaway car turn the corner.

Jone saw the building blow and he screamed "THIS AIN'T POSSIBLE. THIS AIN'T POSSIBLE!"

The Hunter slammed against the old building collapsing the wall so he could make a short cut. The men in there saw him and began to shoot. There were only ten. He jumped behind one man and his allies shot holes into him. He then pulled an arrow back and it fired. The arrow bounced off in light speed. Deflecting into different people and ended by slamming a corps into the wall. The four last men freaked out, some even screamed.

Hunter ran at the group and once he met the first one he attacked him with a full on punch to the stomach. He fell down dying and he threw one knife at another, but he didn't fall. He pulled out his axe and jabbed the tip into the not dead man and used it to catapult him into the second level where the other two ran to. As he crashed through the window above he swung the axe slicing the head off of one of the men. He put the axe away and pulled out his bow.

The last man ran at him with his gun, unloading it. The Hunter dodged all of them with a duck as he ran at his target. He pulled the bow back and as if the air shifted he swung it and his head spun all the way around to face behind him. He landed on his chest, but his face looked up. The Hunter didn't even stop as he ran to the window with a fire escape.

Jone looked behind him to see no one. He took off his hat and, with a handkerchief, wiped his wet brow. He looked toward an ally way and saw the man he feared. The Hunter pulled the bow back and it fired. Almost instantly after he fired it the car was bashed and toppled over onto its side. It continued to flip and crash into a building. Jone was bleeding all over as he sat upside down in his seat. Every glass was shattered. Not a single piece of metal was bent or torn.

Jone looked over to the drivers. The entire roof had crushed his drivers, he was all alone. He unbuckled himself and fell. He cried out in pain and he looked over. He let out a giant scream. The Hunter was looking right at him from behind the door. The vigilante ripped it open and grabbed the crooked cop.

"**Did you ****HONESTLY**** think that THAT TRAP… would WORK?**" Jone was now whimpering.

The Hunter kneeled down and took the file Jone had "**Thank you for this though, and now you are useless to me.**"

"WAIT! I can help you. I can-WAHHH!" The Hunter didn't let him finish, instead he threw him back into the car. He then began to walk away, but turned around just as he pulled out an arrow and aimed it. The moon shone right behind him and Jone could see smoke bellowing out of the bow "You. YOU AIN'T HUMAN!"

"**Ain't****, isn't a word!**" He let the arrow loose.

The entire car blew up and collapsed the building on top of the car. Everyone on the street who came out from the commotion saw this and screamed running for their lives. The Hunter ignored them and looked at the flames that were melting the old bricks as if he enjoyed it. The police came over and looked around, but the Hunter was already gone.

The Hunter has Tails bow, Cream hates Hunter, Sonic now desperately wants his hero license back, what's next. Next chapter has why Harvered hates Tails so much.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Sonic or his friends or his enemies. I do own The Hunter of Crime, the vigilante.

Chapter 6

Sonic woke up his head was all hurting, but there was a distinctive cooling sensation upon it. He then recognized it. Water. Sonic bolted up ward and then jumped up to grab a fan on the ceiling screaming.

Tails ran into the room to see the shaken hero. "Sonic, it's just a wet rag."

"Oh." Sonic felt his cheeks fluster with embracement. He slide down and let go landing on his feet in a kneeling position. The fox walked over to the blue blur who sat back down on the couch. He then replaced the rag on top of Sonic then continued to say "Do you remember what I said yesterday?"

"Ye-yesterday?"

"Yah, you fainted and never woke back up in till now. I thought I had to call the hospital."

Sonic then remembered. He suddenly became pale "Te-tell me you're joking about the missing…" He didn't want to finish.

"Sorry. It is. Look." Sonic did. The case was opened and in it was basically nothing, but air.

He felt like fainting again. There was a sudden knock on the door and the two-tailed fox looked up at it "I'll get it."

Sonic stood to follow. He stopped near the corner to look. Tails opened it and there stood Detective Harvered. Sonic could tell Tails tried with all his might to be respectful "Yes? What is it?"

"Jone was just attacked last night." Sonic was shocked, but Sonic couldn't see Tails' expression since his back was to him "People say that somehow this new bow the "Hunter" has was able to crash the car into a building then blow it up afterwards with the same weapon."

"Oh…kay. Why should this concern me?"

"Because, you're the only one who can make a weapon like that."

"What about Eggman?"

"What about him. Why would he get rid of crime like that?"

"Because they have the most power now and with them gone taking over the planet would be easy."

"You could make that up in seconds. I know you are the Hunter and I'm going to bring you in murderer."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DROP THAT?"

"BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE NOT DONE IT!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"And what? Let that guy die?"

"YES!"

"I AM NOT A PERSON WHO WILL STAND IN THE BACKGROUND AND WATCH AN INNOCENT MAN DIE!"

"Well it's a good thing you have no choice now."

"You know what? I'm actually kind of happy The Hunter is involved. SO I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT PEOPLE'S SAFTY WITH YOUR TYPE OF COPS!"

The fox then slammed the door shut, turned, leaned against it, slid down, and put his head in the middle of his arms like a child. Tails then rubbed his eyes, but then stopped "Sonic, did you hear all that?"

Sonic jumped. How did he know?

"Well, uh… _great. That just answered the question all on its own._ How did you know I was here?"

The fox stood and began to slowly walk over to Sonic "Because when you get lost in the woods with all kinds of danger around you, you start to get a sixth sense and essentially you can feel the presence of others. I have been slightly out of practice with that lately, but it's good."

"You need to teach me that."

Tails walked past his friend "It's not something that you can learn. It's something that you have to receive in important cases such as when you need to go into survival mode like I did."

The fox sat down looking sad, but the hedgehog was surprised that no tears were coming down his face "Okay, Tails I had enough. Why does Harvered hate you so much?" The ex-hero kneeled down in front of the golden fox.

"I thought Shadow told you."

"He said he thought you were trying to steal my "job"."

"That would be a small part of it. There is a huge reason Sonic."

"And what would that be." There was a long dramatic pause before there came a reply from him, and it was almost in a whisper "I don't want to talk about it."

Sonic couldn't understand what could be so bad his friend won't mention it, hint at it, or tell him to let it out. He only stood and took off the rag on his head and threw it on the couch "I guess I'm going to have to find out myself."

"NO!" Tails stood up.

Sonic looked back at him with a serious look. Tears were strolling down the fox's crystal eyes as he cracked "I-if you care about your memory of me, don't Sonic. It will destroy all you know of me."

Sonic had enough "Tails, I have to know what happened. I can't help if I don't know what happened." He then raced off to leave the fox to fall back on the couch with his hands clutching each other on top his lap and his head leaned over as if he was praying.

Sonic ran around the city to find the man he knows, knows what happened with Tails and Harvered. He found him and screeched to a stop right in front of him "I've had enough of this abuse! WHAT DID TAILS DO?"

Harvered looked stunned "What?"

"What did Tails do to deserve such abuse from you?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"No. Whatever it is, it's attacking him making him tear himself apart."

"Good. He deserves it."

"What kind of cop are you."

"A detective."

"A detective who tries to make a kid commit SUICED!?"

Now everyone was staring. Harvered looked at everyone and then at the hedgehog "Mr. Hedgehog you are drawing a crowd."

"IF TAILS DIES OF SELF CAUSE, I'M GOING TO METION THIS TO YOUR BOSS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN PERSONALY ATTACKING HIM INTO SUICIED AND HAVE YOU FIRED!"

Harvered took a step back "What is the meaning of this. You don't even know what he has done."

"Because no one will tell me."

"Well. It's best that you heard it from him! Now leave me alone." The detective walked around the blue blur who followed him with his glaring eyes.

He dashed away to the next one he needs to talk to. Shadow was sitting on a park bench looking up at the sky where he knows space colony ARC is as the memories of his past came back. In a blur Sonic was seated next to him, but the black hedgehog didn't even blink "What is it?"

"I have an important question Shadow."

The hedgehog lowered his lids as if he doubted it "What?"

"What happened with Tails and Harvered that the detective would personally attack Tails for it?"

Shadow looked at him with surprise "You don't know?"

"No, Shadow. I don't know."

"It was on the news and everything. Everyone knows."

"**I… ****don't**."

"He hasn't even told you?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay. It's not something I can tell you Sonic. You will doubt it because it ruins everything you know about your two-tailed friend… and I don't want to be that person to do it."

Sonic couldn't believe it. Tails has said this and now Shadow? Sonic shook his head angrily. "Shadow!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to say it."

The hedgehog stood "THEN I'M GOING TO GO ASK THE LAST PERSON I WOULD ASK!"

"Him? Sonic, why would he know?"

"Because he's heard things before I ever have." He dashed off before Shadow could say another word.

As he was running along he heard a voice "Are you sure you want the memory of your friend ruined hedgehog?" Shadow had caught up and was running beside him.

"I want to help my friend before it leads to suicide."

"I understand, but it won't help him. You have got to understand that."

"No Shadow, I do not understand."

"Fine! Just remember hedgehog, he had no choice." Shadow suddenly dropped back and began to walk away.

Sonic only stared back, but continued on. He then reached his destination "NO ONE IS TELLING ME A DAMB THING!" Knuckles jumped "So you better not do the same!"

Knuckles shrugged not appearing to be intimidated "What?"

"What happened… with Tails and Detective Harvered… That Harvered would personally attack Tails."

"Ohhhhhhh… Sonic are you sure you want to know? I mean… It will ruin your memory of-."

"DON'T YOU DARE START WITH ME! TAILS SAYS IT; SHADOW SAYS IT, **NOW YOU?**"

"Calm down, calm down."

"I WILL NOT! YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO STAND BY AND WATCH MY FRIEND SLOLWY TURN TO SUICIED? I WILL NOT."

Knuckles whispered "Sonic."

"TAILS HAS A GOOD LIFE GOING AND I DON'T WANT IT RUINED."

Knuckles raised his voice "**Sonic!**"

"I WILL EVEN TORMENT EVERYONE INTILL I GET THE ANSWER!"

"**SONICCCCCC! **TAILS KILLED SOMEONE!"

Sonic stopped when it sunk in "What?"

Knuckles was breathing hard as the impatience was easing "Tails… killed someone."

"No. No he wouldn't."

"He did. He had no choice."

"Tails would never-."

"**Just…**" Knuckles squeezed his eyes shut and raised both fists as if trying to contain anger "…listen. Tails had returned from a fight with Eggman and it left him… slightly crippled. One of his left leg muscles had been ripped and his right tail was broken. He came onto a scene when a human teen was beating up a cop that he had tackled. The teen suddenly pulled out a gun and cocked it. Tails saw that the teen had killed a cop already and so he knew he would kill that one. He would not let that happen. Tails took the dead officer's gun and shot the teen. The shot was fatal and the kid died. Tails saved an innocent life by killing a person."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing "Tails would never- Why didn't he run at him?"

"Left leg muscle ripped."

"Why didn't he fly?"

"Broken tail."

"Why not throw something at him?"

Almost like a laugh or giggle Knuckles held out his arms like a shrug "What was there to throw?"

"… the gun."

"Would the gun have hit the kid before he shot the cop?"

Sonic looked down in disbelief "Tails would never-."

"He had no choice. It was either to kill the kid to save an innocent life, or let the killer kill that innocent life, then take him down still alive."

Sonic nodded, a hand was on his head trying to prevent a headache that was forming. Tails shot someone and killed them? "What happened afterwards?"

"Tails was in shock. It messed with his head. All the others, Rouge, Shadow, me, tried to tell him to get therapy, but he refused. It continued to mess with him. I was wondering if it was making him insane. Something like that-" Knuckles shivered "-Uhh. Something like that would make me feel guilty and bad for a long while. I guess that's how he got back into depression."

Sonic nodded. Some of Tails visits to him did look as if the fox was low on himself. He would fade out into space and come back abruptly screaming and the fox looked pale and unusually skinny.

"And then suddenly he ran away." Sonic stopped.

"What?"

"He came to visit me one day crying so hard it sounded like he wanted to die. He was bawling and you could tell he was hurt. I asked him if it was about the teen and he wailed harder. So that was a double yes. I tried to tell him that he did good, that he saved someone's life, but it didn't help. He told me that a guy came over and yelled at the fox and even pulled a gun on him screaming that he was a murderer. The guy even said that the cop he saved was angry that he killed the teen and saved his life. Telling me this must have sent him overboard and so he just wailed once more then ran off. I ran after him, but he is just about as fast as you were so he was ahead. I reached his house, he had left a note which was in his handwriting and tear drops on it telling me that he ran away into the rain forest that Eggman's base use to be in."

"What? I could even get lost there."

"He did get lost remember? I searched for him without luck and soon told the police with the note as proof. They sent rescue teams, but only one person was interested in saving the fox, and that was the one he saved from the teen."

Knuckles went to the Master Emerald and tilted it lightly. He reached under and pulled out a small sticky not "Here's that note I was talking about."

Sonic took it. Even though it was old, he could tell where the tears struck the paper. It read

"No one cares. No one likes me. Everyone wants me dead. I'm just going to go to the forest where Eggman's old base use to be so I can just die of hunger. I know you are reading this Knuckles. There's no point in following me. I will try with all my might to stay away from you and the rest of the team."

"Didn't Vector and his team try to find him?" Sonic asked.

"They wanted to, but they were hired by the police at that point and were forbidden." Sonic nodded and handed the note back. Knuckles took it like it was a special artifact "I felt so bad for the fox I actually wanted to make him feel better. So I went to the police station and asked for any officer who was glad Tails helped out and saved the other officer would come and sign a book I got him. You would not believe how many officers signed it. This was before the station was mostly corrupted. Actually it was like one tenth corrupted or more than the ten."

"One eleventh."

"Yes. Even old officers who were retired heard of this book and signed it. Even Han Marone."

Sonic was shocked "Han Marone?"

"Yah."

"The famous officer who took down an entire government in another country and an organized crime all by himself?"

"Yep. That one?"

"Holy smokes. Do you have any idea how many people wanted his autograph?"

"A lot. I even heard that those who had one had a signature that was worth more than a thousand dollars."

"Sheesh. Did Tails get the book?"

"Yah it seemed to touch him when he came back. I think the Han Marone signature was the one that greatly moved him."

"You think, I bet."

"Is that all you need to know?"

"Yah, I guess. No, wait!"Knuckles turned back around "I still don't know why Harvered is angry at Tails."

"The teen Tails killed was Harvered's son."

Sonic was shocked. "His son?" Knuckles nodded. "That makes so much sense now."

Knuckles nodded again "Just… don't be too harsh on the little guy Sonic. He's been through a lot and… I don't want that to come between you and him."

Sonic nodded "He did it to save a life, even if it had to ruin his and to kill a person."

Knuckles smiled "Exactly. I'm happy you got that."

Sonic grinned sheepishly and thanked the echidna as he dashed off toward home where Tails is. Sonic knocked on the door softly to let Tails know he was at the door and opened it. Tails was still on the couch, but now looked up at him with a stained face showing where the tears would have been. Sonic smiled and entered. The memory of his friend was ruined as everyone said, but not in the way they meant. He saw his friend as a hero he could never be. One willing to sacrifice his own sanity to save an innocent life. It had changed from brotherly to admiration. Almost as if he idolized the own kid who idolized him. It was like a reflection, Sonic idolized Tails and the golden fox idolized Sonic.

The blue hedgehog sat down next to Tails "I found out." Tails lowered his head and began to shiver in a way Sonic knew to be tears "But it didn't ruin your reputation with me as you thought it would buddy."

The fox looked up with confusion in his eyes "It changed, yes, but it changed from you being a friend to you being like my idol Tails. You turned into a hero that I never could be."

"I… killed someone."

"Yes, but to save another who was innocent and was trying to save other lives. You saved someone who could have latter saved another that no other officer could. How you saved him could have saved more than just his, but also those who he would save latter."

Tails seemed to look down at the floor, his eyes dashing left to right in a thinking matter. Sonic put an arm around him "You… almost destroyed your sanity to save a person's life, you even killed the man who was about to murder someone to save… a life. That could turn a young kid like you insane, yet you risked it and that proves you are the best friend and hero anyone could have. And all those people who want you gone are stupid. We need heroes like you Tails. Not me. You. The type willing to destroy themselves mentally and physically to save the lives of others. I even bet, that if I had heard of what you did and what it almost did to you that it would have inspired me to become a hero I was a year ago."

"But you are the hero of this planet, I only saved one life." The fox's voice cracked.

"Yes, but I saved the entire planet and nothing happened to me like it was just a normal day for me. You saved one, and only one, and destroyed your own sanity to do it. That is a thousand times better than saving everyone, buddy. That proves to people you are willing to destroy yourself not only physically, but mentally to save a life. I wage that not even I could do that."

"It-it was nothing special."

"Don't say that Tails. Don't try to make it sound worst than it actually is. Destroying yourself mentally is worst than destroying yourself physically because it will never heal, no matter how hard you try. It will come back and attack you, but you have to raise your head high and think "I saved a life and I am happy I did."

Tails was only looking at the floor, tears threatening to fall. "You are my best friend and a hero. Never forget that Tails. I want you to live your life the way you want it and not let what happened to you affect the way you think or do today."

Tails turned to Sonic and began to sob and cry. He hugged his best friend who was surprised by this action. Tails wasn't usually the type that hugs "Th-thank you Sonic. Y-you have no idea how m-much that means to meehehehe." The fox cried sadly.

Sonic stroke the fox's back caringly and smiled "I understand."

After a minute passed Tails let go and brushed back the fur that had fallen in front of his face. Sonic looked around the room thinking of what to do next, then it occurred to him "And guess what a certain red echidna told me."

Tails looked at him confused "That someone, hint, hint, got a book with some officers signature. Or should I say a certain Han Marone signature?"

Tails slapped his leg and laughed "You mean that grateful book?"

"Yep."

"With the Han Marone signature?"

"Nooo?" Sonic said sarcastically as if he had never knew that before and was astounded.

Tails got up shaking his head with a big smile. He ran off, but then came back with a blue book with a photo on the cover of every officer that signed the book. As they flipped through the pages Sonic noticed that each officer had their signature on the left side of the page with a few words, or paragraphs, of gratitude and on the right was the individual picture of that officer in their uniform.

The page with Han Marone had his words of gratitude with his signature on the left page and his picture of him with his present look in his old uniform and to the right of it his old picture of when he was young. All the old officers had that type of picture and Sonic actually envied Tails because of this book, but what countered that was just being his friend and having the honor to look at this book.

Outside at the entrance of the cave going to Angle Island a figure stood there with binoculars watching the two. He lowered them and said "**Cute**." He jumped down and walked away toward the train station.

_**Later. Near the Police Station**_

Kelly Thor walked out of the station and since she lived a mile away she walks home. She strolled the streets looking around her dark hair flowing in the wind. She looked around and in the dark heard a dog barking and a baby crying. These were usual sounds in her neighborhood, but was not usual was the sound of footsteps behind her.

She turned to find no one behind her and yet the sound stopped. She turned away and shook her head thinking she was imaging things. The footsteps started again and she turned around pulling out her gun and the steps stopped once more "Who's there?" No reply "ANSWER ME!"

Still no reply, but the bushes next to her rattled and she turned to find nothing. Footsteps were on the road behind her and then when she looked there the fence near her creaked as if a heavy body went on it.

She twirled around, tears in her eyes unsure as to who this it. Maybe it was a Halloween prank "Wh-who ever this is, s-stop it. It isn't funny."

There was suddenly laughter in the air almost like an echo. She turned and ran for her house. As she turned to corner she found the door broken into and some of the hinges torn off. She hesitantly walked in with her arms shaking from the fear building up as she tried to steady the gun.

She entered the house to find it empty and nothing gone. She ran to the phone and picked it up. There was a fuzzy noise letting her know it was still working. She dialed for nine-one-one, but when she pressed the second one there was a thud like a sharp, large blade struck a hard surface. It was loud and nearby and it made the officer jump. And she heard the line go dead. Completely. Not even a sound came out of the phone.

She lowered it shaking as tears fell down her face as to look at it. There was a rustle of bushes outside and footsteps walking up the steps and stop at the front door. She turned and with her gun pointed looked. The Hunter stood there with his axe in hand. Her arms were shaking too bad and therefore dropped the gun and covered her mouth as the rest of her body shook and more tears fell.

The Hunter followed the gun with his head and watched it even after it hit the ground, almost like he was waiting for it to fly back up, but it didn't. He lifted his head and stared at the shaking cop and then took a step forward lowering the axe with just his right hand in till it almost struck the floor.

The officer walked back and bumped into the counter crying her heart out. As he drew nearer she shut her eyes now whimpering, but nothing happened. She didn't want to open them and watch herself get killed, yet the temptation to look was great.

She finally couldn't help it, she opened her eyes. There in front of her face was a picture of young boy with green eyes and blond hair. She snatched it and stared at it. She looked up and she nearly screamed. The Hunter was right there only a few feet away from her. She slid down the counter wall in till she sat as the murderous vigilante watched her. He raised the axe and she cringed, but he put it in its sheath and said darkly "**Where is he?**"

She only shook in fear and with that fear it prevented anything she had to say.

"**WHERE IS HE!?**"

She finally couldn't help it she yelled "I DON'T KNOW!"

He put out a hand and she stared at it, and then she realized he was offering her help up. She only got up without the help.

The Hunter seemed unfazed "**I'm not going to hurt you. I just was wondering where the kid was.**"

"I-I d-don't n-n-know."

"**Of course not. Otherwise you would have gone to go get your son.**"

Her shaking stopped "What?"

"**That boy is your son.**"

"Yes how-."

"**I found it suspicious that Jone would tell me you above all others and so I looked into you. You are a strait cop and has did everything legally. What got the organized crime's bosses' attention was when you turned in another officer, but one that was crooked. They kidnapped your son and said that if you said or do anything he would die. So you had to obey them for your own son's safety and to prove their point they killed your husband.**"

Tears fell down her face more as she lifted her hand from her mouth barely "W-wait! Are you saying-?"

"**I will help you.**"

She grabbed her chest and kneeled in front of him telling him over and over thank-you he finally pulled her up with ease "**I'm not the type to care for praise. In fact it kind of gets me angry. DON'T. Don't beg. I still will help. I think I know where your son is. I will go check it out and you go around normally. Tomorrow I will meet you here and tell you if I'm right. If I am we both go to the warehouse. Do not, and I mean ****DO NOT****, get involved unless I require assistance. I don't think I will and if you get involved it will increase your son's chance of death incredibly. Got it?**"

Kelly nodded. The Hunter nodded as well. Something like smoke began to come up and Kelly closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them to see no one was there and he door seemed to be magically fixed.

Chapter done. Please review and tell me below who you think is The Hunter, why you think so, and the reason why he would be The Hunter if you have a reason. That will help with how this story is going. Also tell me some things that the Hunter should get involved with like, stopping a drug deal or a gun deal. I'm slowly coming to a writer's block and I would love recommendations, but not on whom you think the Hunter is. The chances are you might be wrong and it would ruin the story. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own any Sonic characters. I own The Hunter of Crime.

Chapter 7

Sonic soon woke up on his bed. He was sore and in pain and Tails was almost up all night working on something he said. The blue blur pushed himself off the comfortable covers with shaky arms. He then swung himself off the bed and walked out. He found a pancake on the table and a Tails watching television on the couch. It looked like the news.

Sonic quickly gobbled the breakfast and sat next to the fox who's eyes never left the screen "You up?"

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't."

"You know what I meant."

"Whether I was falling back asleep or not." He shrugged "Yah, I'm up and ready. Why?"

"You have been gone for a long time. I thought it would be best to show you around the place that changed the most."

"What would that be?"

"Arsnail."

"Wu-well, isn't that were Jone died?"

"Yes. Why else would I have waited so long to show you this place?"

"I didn't think it was that long Tails."

"Two days is long enough for Harvered to stop checking the crime scene."

"Good point. We going now?"

"Sure." The fox turned off the TV.

Sonic watched his friend leave the couch and walk toward the front door. The door didn't open as Tails called out "You coming?"

"YAH, YAH." Sonic jumped up and jogged after the fox.

At Arsnail Tails was pointing at things and telling him what was new besides the fallen buildings, Sonic could figure that out himself. Soon they came upon the scene of where Jone had died. Sonic looked at the burnt bricks and the torn metal that use to be a car and a building. The hedgehog looked at his friend who was looking at him with curiosity in his eyes "What's wrong Sonic?"

"I really want my license back."

"Huh?"

"I want to get The Hunter before he does something else."

"Sonic. He's trying to do good."

"By killing people?"

"Maybe he was programmed like that?"

"Programmed?"

"Well- uh- you know. That's how he thinks and acts. You don't know what happened to him. No one does remember."

"Yah. True." Sonic looked at the ruins again "But this is still going too far. Come on. He stole your bow and is killing people with it, when all you made it for is defeating Eggman."

"He'll use it against Eggman."

"If Eggman shows up."

"You know he will."

"How do you know he's not a robot Tails?"

The fox started to shift around. "Err." Tails seemed uncomfortable and nervous.

"Tails? What's wrong?"

"Aren't I the one who usually asks the questions related to Eggman?"

"Oh. Did I pull a "you" on that robot question?"

"Pretty much."

"That made you uncomfortable, didn't it?"

"Yes it did."

Sonic looked one last time at the building and turned to walk away. Tails looked at the wreckage and looked as if lost in thought. He soon followed. After a while walking with a long pause of silence Tails grabbed Sonic's shoulder "What?"

"Shh!" The fox quickly put up a finger to show he needed silence. After a while the fox whispered "I thought I heard something."

Sonic looked around listening as hard as he could. "There do you hear it Sonic?"

Sonic did. It sounded like a moan compared to the empty dead street. Tails pointed at a warehouse "It sounds like its coming from there."

"What? No it doesn't." To Sonic it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

The fox ignored him and crouched down so low Sonic was impressed at the speed. Sonic only ran forward quietly. Tails jumped up into a hole near the roof. Sonic sighed but followed not wanting to leave his buddy alone.

He found Tails kneeling down looking into a room. Sonic rolled his eyes and looked, but he also became infatuated. It was a barley lit room, mainly from the sun outside. Men were all around with guns with a kid with blonde hair tied up. Sonic whispered "What's going on?"

"A kidnapping Sonic. Blackmail like source… Those are popular these days."

"Lets go." Sonic was about to jump down, but Tails grabbed his arm "What? No!"

"Why not?"

"You lost your license and would get arrested for assault, and it would be connected to me so I'll get the death sentence for sure."

"Then let's call the police."

The golden fox pointed down at two officers "I told you the law was corrupted here now."

"Man. I can't believe me leaving did so much to this city."

"Come on. Let's go."

"Why?"

"That." Outside more police cars came and people entered. One officer that was already in the room said "Okay. Isn't this too much protection for one lousy kid?"

"Yes, but it's not for the kid."

"Why-?"

"Because there is evidence The Hunter is helping Kelly find her pathetic son here." The officer smacked the shivering, crying kid.

Sonic filched when the smack connected. Tails seemed to look emotionless like a robot and watched carefully like he was studying them.

"What evidence?"

"One of our own saw The Hunter enter her house yesterday, yet today she came in all normal and happier than usual."

"Uh… That's suspicious."

"Yes it is, but we can't kill the kid unless it's for certain."

"Sounds certain to me."

"How do you know he wasn't steaking her out?"

"Err- good point, sir."

"Your damb right it is. Listen up. I want those snipers on the roof A.S.A.P. MOVE IT!"

Tails tapped Sonic signaling they needed to go, NOW! Tails grabbed under Sonic's under arms and spun his Tails strongly. They lifted up and the fox took him and Sonic out the hole they came into and away.

The hedgehog looked back to memorize the place. He needed to go there.

_**At night**_

Sonic pulled on the tight clothing he bought earlier. He pulled a mask over himself and looked in the mirror "_Well at least I don't look like me. Heh. Don't look like me._"

He walked passed Tails room not bothering to open the door to check on him to see if he was asleep "_Don't want to be caught like this in front of Tails in this. I'll look suspicious and he'll know why._"

He opened the front door and quietly closed I behind him. He sped off silently. The stalking, mysterious figure watched him "**Where's he going?**"

Sonic jumped right in the hole they use to be in before the officers outside and on the roof saw him. He knelt down and looked in. All the men surrounding the boy were looking around "This is boring, even with more men here. ANY ONE WANT TO PLAY POKER?"

Some men raised their hands and ran over to him as he pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. He passed each card out as the blue blur in disguise watched him. After a moment of silence the man yelled "Aha. Three aces and two kings." Everyone threw their cards down and moaned.

"CONGRATES, HERE'S YOUR REWARD!" The disguised Sonic fell on him with all his might and sent him flying to the wall with a powerful kick. Sonic then landed on the table and like break dancing, kicked all the people around the table while moving them around with his arms.

Men drew their guns and pointed it at the tied boy. "You came here for the boy?"

"…"

"That's a yes." The officer drew out his radio and called in it "Men, come in here. We have a "Vigilante"."

"Zzzt-**Your men has been disposed.**" Everyone's eyes darted to the radio "**And you must know that there is a vigilante out here as well.**"

"CRASH!" the window shattered and an arrow struck the man with the radio, but he continued to fly into a man slamming into a wall. The Hunter came from the ceiling and with his axe with the sharp ends he landed on a man's head making a nice hole in it. He then threw his held weapon like a spear and it slid in a man and into a wall. He pulled out two knives and took out two more and then a man ran behind the kid and pointed his gun at the trembling six year old.

The Hunter was about to draw an arrow but stopped. "Drop the bow!" The Hunter obeyed.

"Kneel over so I can shoot you in the head."

The Hunter began to kneel forward, but then he suddenly kicked his quiver and his arrows popped up enough so he grabbed one out of the quiver. As he grabbed it he threw it like a knife and it soared strait at the villain. He fell down dead before he could pull the trigger.

Sonic walked over to the vigilante who pulled his axe out of the man after picking up his bow. The Hunter was indeed as big as a human, but something seemed off "You know that what you did is Illegal?"

"**So! You're supposed to be the good hero, not an assailant in a mask Sonic!**"

"How-?"

"**You can hide your face, but you can't hide your voice. I actually should be saying "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"**" Sonic jumped "**EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO PLAN WITH ME INTILL YOU SHOWED UP! Those men out there were in pathetic formation. Take out the snipers the men below are defenseless. They thought since the snipers were there they were safe. So they were doing a terrible job of guarding making it easy for sneaking up behind them.**"

"THERE ARE BETTER WAYS TO SAVE PEOPLE OTHER THAN KILLING THE GUILTY!"

"**Ahh! You got my message.**"

"And I say that was a pathetic speech."

"**I only did that so you would be distracted long enough so I can take the "ultimate bow".**"

Sonic's eyes shot open "You-you have been watching me."

"**You were acting suspicious.**"

"How?!"

"**You kept running around and around, not on your normal runs. What were you doing?**"

"None of your-."

"**Trying to get you license back?**"

"… They need a hero who WON'T… kill and will stop any crime before it gets bad. And that includes stopping you."

"**Right now you act just like me.**"

Sonic had it. He threw a punch as fast as he could. The Hunter smacked it. The hedgehog suddenly dashed forward. Hunter grabbed him and as they neared a wall shoved him under so he could fly over. Sonic then used the wall to run up and above Hunter and smash down, but the vigilante jumped back recognizing the move and as the disguised hedgehog landed he kicked him in the head lightly. It was still a strong kick so Sonic backed up slightly holding his head.

"**Enough of this. Your acting foolish.**"

"How so? Coming here because I found the kid like this to save him is bad? I don't think so. I saw what they were doing, AND I WAS NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND LET THE KID DIE!"

"**HE WOULDN'T HAVE. I FIGURED OUT WHERE HE WAS. I WAS THERE AND WATCHED MORE OFFICERS ARRIVE AND THEY EVEN ADMITED HE WAS KELLY'S SON! I was just unsure if he was in this building or not.**" Sonic seemed to calm down a bit, but his heavy breathing suggested that he was still angered "**Besides. Shouldn't we just free the kid and not fight in front of him.**"

Sonic looked at the kid unconscious from the shock of the death around him "Yah."

"**How is retirement.**"

"Huh?"

"**Did you get your retirement money?**"

"No."

"**Then sue.**"

"What?"

"**Sue. You retired form a job and you didn't get paid. Sue them for that, and instead of money ask for the license.**" Sonic began to rub his chine thoughtfully "**And if the corrupted government stops it, just ask for a higher court. Soon it will be governmental and have everyone's attention. If they refused the people will get suspicious and that's not good for crime lords. You can also up the stakes. The higher court you go, the pricier is gets. So instead of just the license, add some money to it.**"

"Well… I still retired-."

"**You didn't take vacation time so all that "retirement" will be counted as such.**"

Sonic couldn't believe The Hunter was helping him "Why are you helping me?"

"**You're right. The world needs a better hero.**"

"Then if you want to be a better hero, why do you kill?"

"… **I can't stop it.**"

"Stop what?"

"… **It. I can't stop it. I can't control it. It's forced into my process AND I CAN'T GET IT OUT! This was how I was intended.**"

"By mind control, brain wash?"

"**What el-… Someone's here.**"

"Wh-?"

"**Shh.**" The Hunter quickly put up a finger to show he needed silence.

He walked over to the window and looked out "**Someone's stalking you.**"

"Wha?"

"**He has binoculars.**"

"How can you se-."

"**Take the kid and get out of here!**"

"But-."

"**NOW!**"

Sonic turned and grabbed the kid still in a chair and ran out the back. The Hunter jumped out of the front and scaled a building in front of him with the man he saw next to that building. The mysterious figure lowered the binoculars "**So Sonic isn't the Hunter. Well that leads back to Tails, Shadow and- Damb it. He is good.**"

The Hunter reached the top and pulled out an arrow and fired it. The figure caught the arrow in his hand, snapped it, and turned to run. The Hunter was in full pursuit.

The figure ran and jumped over many buildings. The Hunter was not too far behind as he pulled out another arrow. He fired it but the figure ducked and dived down to the street bellow to his right. The Hunter didn't seem to be surprised and just followed.

The figure stopped and pulled out a lighter and lit something that started sizzling. The Hunter came around the corner to see this and the figure threw it at a building with orphans. As the figure ran The Hunter dashed forward and grabbed the thing. He then set it on his bow and shot it high in the sky.

A huge explosion rocketed the sky like powerful fireworks and when the vigilante turned to see where the figure went he was gone without a trace. Kind of like him. "_**He's good.**_" The Hunter thought as he ran behind an alley and disappeared as well.

The mysterious figure lowered his binoculars from watching his nemesis the Hunter "**You may be the only one I can probably not beat.**"

With Sonic he untied the kid just as the officer woman ran around the building and cried with joy to see her son. She hugged him though he was unconscious. She then turned after thanking the hedgehog a million times and ran off. Sonic scratched his head "_Who could have been following me? Why was he following me? Or was the Hunter making it up?_"

He then turned and ran off as fast as he could. Somewhere else a screen showed him blasting off into full speed "Sonic was in a disguise?"

"I guess so." A metallic voice replied.

A man in a chair shrugged "He's getting back on his feet. The plane is starting to fail."

"What should we do doctor?"

Eggman sat up closer to the screen wrinkling his long nose. "How bout we set up a little date with this "Hunter" fellow. Him and Sonic shouldn't like each other much."

"What if the hedgehog gets his license back?"

"Don't worry Metal Sonic. He will still be out of practice and that makes him week for now."

The metallic version of Sonic nodded. Suddenly a door burst open and the crooked officer who was shoved back by an arrowed man ran out of the building. Eggman nodded "Oh, ho. What is this? A shadow is following him. Send a spy drone after him to see what is to follow."

The camera bot watching Sonic flew after the man.

The man opened his door sweating hard. He shut it and wiped his brow with his sleeve. He took off his coat and his hat and hung them on a coat rack. He then walked over to a door and opened it slightly, trying to control his breathing. His son laid there still asleep.

Just as he was about to close it with a smile on his face the fronted door bursted open and The Hunter came in sinisterly. The crooked cop turned in shock and the son bolted up awake. The Hunter grabbed the officer's throat and then threw him to the ground pulling out an arrow and pulling it back.

"NO WAIT! I HAVE A SON!"

"**Right!**"

"DADDY?"

The child opened the door in shock to see what was happening. The Hunter looked at the five year old and after a long pause he said "Don't hurt my daddy. My mommy is gone and I want to keep my daddy. "

"He-he'll turn into an orphan if you do this. Just… please don't do this."

The Hunter looked slowly back at the man and seemed to relax a bit "**Then** **you should have considered that!**" The arrow went lose and struck his head with a giant wham and the child screamed as his father fell.

The five year old ran to his father "Daddy, please get up. Daddy? DADDY!" The Hunter turned to go and ignored the cries of a broken child who's crying got worst. Almost like a baby's.

In the room of Eggman he watched this "How-… cruel. Mark him down as an alpha threat. He will defiantly kill me if he gets the chance."

"Yes sir."

Eggman rewind some of it to a certain point. Then he kept rewinding it over and over as his face turned to curious. Soon a smile formed "Oh. Ho, ho, ho, ho. You're the Hunter? Why am I surprised? Don't mark him down as an alpha threat."

"Why?"

"Mark him down as a Sonic level threat. He's not as hard as I thought he will be. Hee, hee, hee, hee."

The mysterious figure isn't the Hunter so the one who was watching Tails and Sonic that I said was the "mysterious figure" is someone unknown. Now Tails is a suspect again, but not Sonic. And does Eggman know who it is? Please review and tell me who you think the Hunter is.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Sonic or any of his friends and enemies, besides the Hunter. I own the idea of The Hunter, maybe not the character himself, but I do own the IDEA of the Hunter.

Chapter 8

Sonic opened the door to the house and walked around a bit. He felt groggy. Coming back from that big fight against a group and the Hunter had activated his adrenalin. Now that he was home the adrenalin was gone and now he was extremely tired.

He walked up the stairs and saw Tails door open. That's unusual. Sonic's adrenalin rush was coming back. He ran in to the room, but Tails' bed was empty, the blankets were thrown aside, and the room was in absolute mess.

"TAILS!" Sonic cried in shook.

"SONIC?" Tails voice was heard outside.

The hedgehog turned and ran out. Tails was there. He had a trench coat covering his two tails and wore a hat to cover his face. He had a long black flashlight in his hands his other hand left a pocket that was still bulging.

Sonic ran and hugged the fox. In response Tails stiffened as the hedgehog spoke "Tails! I thought something bad happened to you."

"I-I-I'm fine. Please… let me go."

Sonic obeyed but now looked more suspiciously at his friend "Wait. What were you doing out?"

"I got up to get water and noticed that you were gone from your bed. I ran back into my room to get this-." Tails pulled out a gun "And this flashlight."

"Is that why your room was a mess?"

"Yah. The flashlight was under my cloths in a drawer and my gun was under my bed sheets."

"You sleep with a gun?" Sonic was shocked.

"Well since people keep trying to kill me I have to have some sort of protection."

"Er… true. Heh. I thought-."

"I know. You went to go after that kid. I got there, but everyone was dead. I wasn't sure how you were, so I came back here to see if you did come back."

"Well… here I am."

"THAT WAS OUT RIGHT STUPID SONIC!" Tails yelled "WHAT IF THEY RECOGNIZED YOUR VOICE? You would have been arrested for assaulting an officer."

Sonic's mind went straight to the Hunter's sentence "_**You**__**can hide your face, but you can't hide your voice.**_"

Sonic came back to reality and said "Ah. Heh, heh. Well… I didn't think about that."

Tails seemed to have calmed down and shook his head "No kidding."

Tails walked toward their house while saying "Get some rest. With your first fight in a year you must be exhausted."

"I am actually. Thanks… what about you?"

"…" Tails looked back at Sonic "Well I won't fall asleep anyways, so what's the point? Good nigh- I mean morning. Its twelve-thirteen o-clock."

"Got ya." Sonic walked back in and watched Tails sit down on the couch and turned on the TV very quietly so Sonic could sleep once he got up to his room. He smiled as he watched his friend, but soon went to his room and fell asleep quickly on his bed.

Downstairs Tails looked up toward Sonic's room expressionless and then back toward the TV that said "Crime rate during the day had increased."

_**The Morning**_

Sonic woke slowly and a tear escaped his eyes. He remembers what happened with Amy. He shook his head trying to forget and got up. He went down stairs to see food set on a plate for him. It was still warm so the blue blur thought "_Why not?_"

After he finished he looked around. Where was Tails. He walked outside and saw the fox climbing back up the side of the cliff. Sonic simply jogged to him confused "Tails, what were you doing?"

The fox looked up and smiled "I went climbing." He then pointed below "I work out down there. I found some of these rocks good for all sorts of exercises. I try to stay in shape."

Sonic nodded "well, buddy. I need to go out today. Oh, and thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome. What do you mean out?"

"Well, I just need to get out. See the world. Maybe find where Eggman is hiding his rotten eggy form." Sonic elbowed his friend playfully.

Tails smiled again "I already know where he is Sonic. Did you need me to come with you?"

"No… no buddy. I need some time alone."

"… Amy?"

Sonic's ears lowered but perked back up "A little. See you tonight little guy."

As Sonic began to turn around Tails crossed his arms and yelled toward him humorously "I'm not so little anymore Sonic."

"Then stop growing too fast. You're freaking me out." Tails laughed and Sonic disappeared into a blur.

_**In the city**_

Sonic ran into the Justice House and walked up to a desk. The cleric there recognized him and was surprised "Mr. Hedgehog. I didn't realize you were-."

Sonic interrupted her "I do not have a meeting. I wish to schedule one."

The woman sighed "I'm afraid I cannot do that. The mayor had told me that you were forbidden from becoming a hero again."

"Fine. Give him a message. Tell him "I'm suing you." Maybe that will get his attention."

Sonic turned around and walked out "Since I am to have no agreement, I will force myself back in business." The clerk was surprised at first and then picked up the phone to call the mayor.

Once Sonic left the building he ran to the police station. He opened the front door and walked in. Everyone looked at him as he walked up to a door with the name tag saying Detective Harvard.

He knocked and heard the voice of the detective say "Enter."

Sonic opened the door and Harvard looked up to see the hedgehog. "What do you want?"

Sonic shut the door so the discussion wouldn't be overheard "I want my old job back, and I'm going to sue my way back in."

Harvard looked at the hedgehog with an expression that was hard to read "… How?"

"Well. Since I was retired I should have been given my retirement money, yet I didn't even receive a penny of that."

Harvard raised his brows and nodded in agreement "Well then. That is interesting news. How does the fox take it?"

"… I never told him."

"And why not."

"He'd tell me off since I'm out of practice."

"Why come to me then?"

"You're the only officer I know who isn't corrupted."

"I have no idea whether that was a complement or not."

"I want you to recommend a lawyer to my side."

"… Mission impossible was never part of my job. You're suing the state government."

"Not for money. For my license."

"No difference. The corrupted part will stop you."

"And yet when the people hear of this they will find that suspicious and the crime lords would be endangered. "

Harvard stared at the blue ex-hero in front of him for a while before bursting out laughing "Well then. I'll see what I can do. There is one lawyer I know who stays on the good side and will desperately want you back. Her name is Kelly." The detective gave the hedgehog a card "This is how you will contact her."

Sonic took it and read the card. It was indeed what Harvard just talked about. Kelly, a lawyer. Sonic smiled and nodded "Thanks. Oh,… and by the way. Don't mention it to anybody else in till it's on the news. Kelly's life doesn't need to be endangered."

Harvard nodded "I already knew that. Besides, I do not like talking with the other officers here. Have a good day hedgehog."

Sonic opened the door to see that everyone had gotten up toward the door. Sonic shrugged and ran out. The group went into his office and bothered him with questions. The detective stood and shouted "GET OUT! Why he was here was none of your business. Now get back to work."

Sonic ran around town with a smile. He came up to a house and knocked. The was some rustling and a door was opened. A woman in her twenties stood there in jeans, a blue t-shirt, and sneakers. She also had dark hair and blue crystal eyes "Yes?... Oh, Sonic. I… why are you here?"

"Are you Kelly?"

"Wha-. Yes. Why are you… here?"

"I have a job for you. You're a lawyer right?"

The woman opened the door farther and motioned him in. Sonic jumped over the stairs and into the house. Kelly closed the door and looked at the hedgehog "I am a lawyer. What do you want?"

Sonic crossed his arms with a smile "Harvard recommended me to you. I'm suing the government for my old job back."

"Being a hero? Woah… that's… big."

"Is it too mu-."

She interrupted him and quickly began asking questions "Is there any evidence? Does the press knows? Is there anything against you? Does anybody else know?"

"Yes I have evidence, No the press doesn't know, there is nothing against me, and only Harvard knows besides us."

Kelly ran to a drawr and opened it to pull out a note-pad and began to write things down. She looked up at the hedgehog and smiled "Would you like me to call a court?"

"… You'rrrre not a typical lawyer. You always act like this."

"When it's such a good cause, like this, I get excited and wish to help."

The TV that was on suddenly went on a news bulletin. There was a mass shooting going on. There were ten men with heavy artillery shooting everyone in sight. Sonic was just about to turn and run on the way to stop them, but stopped. He slowly turned to Kelly "I-I can't stop them."

"Huh?" She cocked her head a little.

"The police threatened me from saving lives."

She suddenly wrote that down "That will help some… I hope the police stops them. I'll go look for a judge that will probably uncorrupted." As she walked away Sonic walked into the living room and stood crossing his arms staring at the Television as the shooting continued "_Why couldn't I be allowed to stop something like this?_"

_**At the Massacre**_

After shooting the one officer a man in a black disguise turned and shot an officer. He laughed and turned to his friends "Just like the boss wanted."

Another chuckled "Yah. He told us that even if there is a so called "vigilante" that we still own the streets."

One of the killers turned and saw a figure, running, through the dust. He fired, but suddenly the figure disappeared. He shook off the feeling of terror. He turned but froze when he heard a dark voice speak quietly "**Peak-a-boo, I see you.**"

He turned and screamed firing in all directions. Dust came over him as his team turned to look. His screams increased as a crashing sound was heard like metal being ripped. There was a sudden noise like a sharp object going into flesh and blood and the man's screams faded to a pained "AUUUuuuug!"

The dust cleared and their teammate lay there… dead, with a large cut on his chest. They looked around pointing their guns anywhere they thought they saw movement. A man was jerked into an ally way and there was slicing sounds as that one shrieked too. His body fell out with five knife marks.

There was a wizzing in the air and an arrow fell another. The last seven ran to each other as the leader yelled "He's not supposed to be here. HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

_**With Sonic**_

Sonic could hear the yelling and the scream "He's not supposed to be here. HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Sonic's eyes opened wide "The Hunter?"

_**The Killers**_

They began panic fire, shooting everywhere and anywhere. A figure soon lunged at them and they fired and it fell. They relaxed and walked to it "Sheesh. I can't beleave we freaked."

But that figure was one of their own, actually he was suppose to be with them in the panic fire. And so there is now six left. "H-how did he do that man? The guy didn't even scream when he was taken."

"AAAUUUUHHHHHGG!" They all turned to see their leader with a sword blade sticking out of his chest, and once he fell the Hunter stood there with his sword "**Hi.**"

They all tried to back up shooting. He lunged and took a gun running the barrel through the owner. He then pulled out an arrow and jumped into the air. The rest, four, decided that the police would be the best bet. As they cleared through the dust everyone could see them, but everyone saw an arrow fly after them and hitting the ground. There was a huge exploshion killing three and the last comrade watches the flam engulf them and their bones just fall apart as they screamed. He got up and cleared the new dust.

_**Sonic**_

Sonic watched the flames engulf the last killers, but one more ran out of the new dust that was rising with tears running down his face, but a figure that looked like the hunter appeared in till the dust got too thick so it vanished and that's when the last killer's foot didn't move forward. He fell forward and started to claw the ground shrieking for help, but the officers didn't know what to do.

The killer screamed harder as he was dragged back into the dust and there was a blood curling cry before a giant snap. As the dust cleared seconds later the last villain stood. Actually he was hung by rope tied to a building above, but no one knew how the Hunter made that. The killer's head was turned all the way around and once his back was turned so his terrified face could be seen on the back in blood read "**The Hunter Hunts, No Matter The Time Of Day**."

Sonic stood petrified "_B-b-but he was up all night like me. H-how is he not tired? He has got to be tired. Is… is he… even… a living creature?_"

A police officer ran in front of the camera and ordered it to be turned off and the screen went blank and back to the news room who were also petrified with shock. The male seemed to recover a little "Well… crime rate will defiantly sink like an anchor in the ocean. Uh… back to your original scheduled program?"

The Television went back to the mystery channel. Sonic turned to see Kelly continuingly stare at what use to be the interrupting news report. Sonic looked back at it and almost whispered to her "That is also one of the reasons why I need to be back in the hero business."

Kelly nodded even though she knew the speed demon didn't see her. She walked up to Sonic and handed him a paper "There is the judge, the date of the court case, and the cost of me helping you."

Sonic looked at it "Judge Kelper, in two days, five hundred dollars."

"Five hundred dollars? Isn't it usually more expensive to hire a lawyer?"

She smiled and shrugged "A way to thank you for all you have done in the past. Besides. I have enough money as it is."

Sonic smiled and thanked her as he left. He raced home and saw Tails sitting on the ledge looking at the sun. Actually, more like the horizon since looking at the sun is dangerous to look at for long periods of time. Tails turned and smiled to see Sonic coming "Well how was y-your… run? What's wrong?"

"… The Hunter has taken it up. He now does day time attacks."

"What? When?"

"About… ten minutes ago."

Tails got up running into his house and turning on the TV. There was a report that went into details on the attack and The Hunter stopping it. Tails looked at Sonic "I.I bet you're mad."

"Me mad. HA! No… I'm INFURIATED! WILL HE STOP KILLING PEOPLE? Yes, I get it. Scare the bad guys into not wanting to commit crimes, but HE'S… GOING… **OBVERBOARD**!"

Tails raised his hands in defense. "I-I'm sorry Sonic. I-I didn't mean to get you angry."

The hedgehog sighed "It's not you buddy. It's this damb Hunter. I can't believe the police don't have a man hunt for this guy."

"They can't have a man hunt for him, because they do not know who he is."

There was banging on the door and Sonic ran to it. After opening it Harvard shoved passed "Okay. WHERE IS HE?!"

Tails looked around the corner and tried to be ride of the venomous hate in his voice "What do you want?"

"Stop killing these people fox, BEFORE I DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND KILL THE HUNTER, oh yah, sorry. Kill TAILS THE FOX WHO IS THE HUNTER! NOW STOP… **KILLING!**" The detective turned back around and left.

Once Sonic closed the door he quickly looked at Tails concerned. After a few seconds of Tails just standing there with curled fists, him looking down, and an angered expression Tails began to shake in anger. The fox flung his fist and bent the metal wall besides him. He slowly pulled it back breathing deaply "Will he EVER… stop bugging me?"

"Well, uh, unlikely, but don't let it get to you buddy. Soon this will be all behind us."

"Sonic… No matter how far away a torturous memory is, it will still haunt you." The fox turned and walked up to his room and shut the door calmly.

Sonic went up to the fox's door and raised his hand to knock, but thought better of it. Tails was in no mood to talk. The hedgehog walked up to a photo in his room that he always looked at to cheer him up when he locked himself in from the world. It had him and Tails in it hugging each other brotherly. He smiled and sighed "Why couldn't the old days come?"

There was a sudden noise from the TV "Hello good people of Earth."

"Oh great I spoke too soon." Sonic looked toward the screen with a scowl.

Eggman was on there "I am Doctor Eggman and since Sonic is forbidden from being a hero and Tails is forbidden by punishment of the death penalty, conquering the world this time will be the easiest thing I have ever done.

_**Eggman's Base**_

"So there is no point in resistance, because… we all know how that will end." The cameras turned off and Metal Sonic looked at his master "Will you make another attempt?"

"HA! No! It's to get The Hunter's attention Metal. If he is what I think he is then that recently closed program had actually never failed."

End. Sorry it took so long. I had been busy. Review please.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own any Sonic characters.

Chapter 9

Sonic growled as he watched Eggman's face disappear from the screen. He turned to see Tails standing at the door looking at him with a worried, yet calm, expression. Sonic shook his head "I don't know what to do."

Tails shrugged "There is nothing you can do. Unless prison sounds nice for you."

"I'm reeeaaaaaally regretting that I don't have my licenses."

Tails the replied simply "Maybe after Eggman's attack they'll want you back."

Sonic looked at Tails as if he was watching a stupid show. Tails smiled nervously "I doubt they'll do that."

"Anything is possible."

There was a sudden knock at the door. Sonic dashed down and opened it to reveal Shadow and Knuckles. "Just to let you know, I was here first before this guy." Shadow pointed at Knuckles.

Knuckles rolled his eyes "Like it matters."

Sonic raised a brow "What are you guys doing here?"

The two walked in and Sonic spotted a certain person he thought he wouldn't see anytime soon "Silver?"

The gray hedgehog stepped forward and made a slight bow "Hello Sonic. Feeling better?"

"Not really… Eggman's back though."

Silver nodded "And there's not a thing you can do about it."

"NOT TRUE!" Tails yelled from inside the house.

Silver shrugged" May I come in?"

Sonic smilled as he stepped to the side and the future hedgehog stepped in "Haven't been in here for a very long time…. Still looks clean though."

Tails walked around the corner "Because I keep it that way, now come on, I made a quick lunch."

Silver smiled and dashed into the kitchen. Sonic walked up to his two-tailed friend "Before you ask. Yes, I know this means Silver came here for a reason."

The fox only nodded and walked in to the kitchen. Sonic could smell the barbeque ribs Tails made "You made that just now?"

"I'm a fast cook. Now, Silver. Why are you here."

Everyone turned to the gray hedgehog who stuck a finger in his mouth sucking on the barbeque, but paused when he noticed all the looks. He pulled out his finger and sighed "This vigilante, The Hunter, makes a bigger name than you think. People start to get… obsessed with him. They try to dress like him and act like him. The major problem is… One of the biggest obsessor's appearance happens today at the shooting."

"The one The Hunter stopped."

Silver crossed his arms and legs "Which one?"

"Huh?"

"There was two there. Come on Sonic. You met the guy. Does he seriously sound like that."

Sonic's eyes went wide "The person who went peek a boo was not the original Hunter."

"Yes. Infact, this is the same man who keeps following you."

"WHAT!... so the Hunter didn't make that up?"

"… He knows?"

"He told me someone was following me and ran off after him."

"Yah, well he didn't catch him. That means?"

Tails piped in "This new Hunter is just as good as the original."

Silver pointed at the fox "Correct. It gets only worst from here."

"How?"

"I'm forbidden from telling more."

"What do you mean forbidden. You told us more before."

Silver chuckled at Sonic "They made this my job now Sonic. It's now illegal for me to tell you." The hedgehog's face then grew serious "But I can tell you this. It gets very serious. Very, very serious. Blood baths as you will say."

Sonic pointed at the TV Tails had in the kitchen "Is Eggman connected."

"There is a rumor that he is, but no physical evidence."

Shadow looked as if he was going to fall asleep "Why did you tell us to met Sonic, Silver."

"To have a discussion. One: Tails, Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles, you guys are primary suspects and no one else can be."

"What? But he's as big as a human."

"No he's not. He's wearing a robotic suit."

"That explains either his speed or strength." Tails smiled

"Yah… wrong type of suit." Tails looked perplexed "This suit doesn't do anything to increase or decrease his skills. He's just as fast, just as strong as he is in that suit. It was only intended to confuse the police so he could last longer without being found out quickly."

Knuckles pounded the table "Is he a robot. Eggman's?"

"I can answer that… I don't know."

"HOW? YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!"

"HE WAS NEVER CUAGHT."

Sonic and the group looked stunned and Silver lowered his eyes lids looking tired and suspisous "… No one found out who he was. I was sent back to change that. I told you guys because you have to accept that whoever the Hunter is, he is in this room."

Everyone looked at each other and Silver continued "Telling the Hunter this would change his outlook. His actions. May actually make him cockier, but I will still help with this investigation. He is going to strike tonight and all of you will have to be under surveillance… except Sonic." Sonic raised a brow "You're later proven innocent so no attempt will be on you. Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles. Wear these."

Silver pulled out round metal buttons with a red dot in the middle "This is a bug with a tracking device. Where you go, this goes. No choice."

Tails strapped it on and looked at Shadow and Knuckles who were confused "Okay… Tails. How'd you get that thing on."

"It's like glue. Just attach it to your fur and then it won't come off."

Tails looked at Silver "Right?"

Silver nodded. Sonic looked at his friends "Is this normal?"

The gray hedgehog raised a brow "Explain?"  
"I mean, is this normal procedure? You have to do this?"

"Its required in the future, yes. I have a special computer that links up to those things and beeps when something seems off. I expect Shadow's to beep every five minutes."

Shadow jumped up "Excuse me?"

Silver only smiled took one more bite of ribs, lifted himself up, and flew out. Knuckles sat back and sighed "I just had my time wasted. I could have been guarding the Master Emerald."

"When do you ever guard that thing?" Shadow looked at the echidna.

"Not all the time, but frequent." Knuckles then jumped up "HEY! DON'T TELL ME YOU THINK I'M THIS KILLER!"

"Well it fits. You're never seen when he is. In fact, this is the first time I've seen you since I brought Tails in for questioning."

"Sure. BUT THE SAME GOES FOR YOU TOO SHADOW! The Hunter's attacks have been more frequent since you were put on suspension from the force and you have never been seen for the longest of time."

Tails stepped in between the two and yelled "SHUT UP!... Look. It's obvious that proving the other is guilty of this is difficult, but its separating us. Don't be too quick to judge. Let's look at me for a while. I was lost for a month, I had increased speed, I seem to have gotten more violent, I can fight Knuckles better than before, and I have actually killed someone. So me… primary suspect. Let's put this on the board."

Tails spun his namesakes and boomed into his living room to flip up a board. He wrote four things on thin yellow paper and pined it up. He then did the same with other paper. It read:

The Hunter: Skillful, Fast, Strong, Stealthy, Violent, Chaos Powers, Weapon Knowledge

Tails: Skillful, Fast, Stealthy, Chaos Powers

Shadow:Fast, Violent, Chaos Powers, Weapon Knowledge

Knuckles:Skillful, Strong, Violent, Chaos Powers

The room went quiet as Tails put up the last paper. The fox turned around "It's weird, but it looks as if Hunter has all of our abilities combined. This leaves us if a few possibilities. Each of us will write something and show the rest when everyone else is done."

Shadow walked up wrote something down and stepped back, then Knuckles, Sonic, and then Tails.

Shadow put his down on the table reading: Person We Never Met Before

Knuckles revealed his: One of us

Sonic threw his down: Unknown being (Alien)

After slapping himself at Sonic's Tails showed his: Robot. Eggman's creation or not

"As we can see. There are four possibilities. Sonic's is a bit farfetched, but we can't leave anything out right now. The Hunter is either an unknown person, one of us, unknown being, or a robot. They may be more, but right now we'll keep it at that."

Shadow grabbed them and pinned them up "This feels like I'm back on the force."

Tails then wrote other things down and pinned up Shadow's, Knuckles', and his name under "Suspects".

Shadow then looks at the fox "What is the point of all this?"

Tails looked back at the hedgehog "To make you guys think wider. You're thinking too narrow. Example. How do you KNOW that Knuckles is the Hunter instead of the vigilante being an unknown person?" The fox looked at Knuckles "How do you KNOW that Shadow is the Hunter instead of the Hunter being a robotic creation?" The echidna and black hedgehog looked down in shame. Tails then looked at Sonic "And how do you know that I'm not the Hunter instead of him being an unknown being."

Sonic looked into the fox's eyes and he thought he caught a glimpse of pain. The golden fox then stated "We also don't want Harvered seeing this board." Tails began pushing the board and it rolled into the wall from where Tails pulled it from "If he does, he'll see all the characteristics we've put up."

Shadow then slapped his forehead with a shocked expression "All of us combined can make the Hunter."

Sonic shook his head trying to understand "Huh?"

Tails pointed to where the board was "All of us could make the Hunter. Think. All three of us could be the Hunter, maybe even two. The reports say that is appears that he is in two places at once. This could be because of agility or maybe because there really is two. The night the Hunter destroyed Jone's car he showed no sign of speed, only strength. Then there's the night he showed great speed by escaping the police. That means it could be more than one of us."

Sonic pulled his hands over his head dragging them. It soothed his head and disbelief. Why is it every day he feels worst and worst for abandoning everyone. Tails walked over to a wall and pushed it. It opened up and seven chaos emeralds appeared. Knuckles and Shadow looked amazed "You have all of them?"

"I was the only one looking beside Eggman. And since the doctor is about to attack once more I thought that I could give some to you guys. Shadow, I know, you want the green one." Tails tossed the green one to the hedgehog. Shadow caught it "Knuckles will have the purple and red one." Knuckles caught those "Sonic will have the two blue ones." Sonic shook his head with a smile "And that leaves me with the white and yellow one."

"Why give us these now?" Knuckles inspected the emeralds.

"Eggman knows I have the seven emeralds. He'll try to get them. I just thought it be a good idea to give you guys the emeralds to protect them."

Sonic ran over and turned on the TV "Speaking of Eggman. Is he attacking right now?"

Once the TV was on the screen popped up and Eggman's ship is seen over the station with dark clouds brewing above it.

Knuckles pounded his fist "I still have my license. Sonic, Tails, Shadow you can go save people. Just don't attack any of the robots."

Sonic dashed off as well as Shadow. Knuckles looked baffled and looked at Tails. The fox sighed "Yes, Knuckles. I'll carry you there."

_The City_

"OH, HO, HO, HO!" Eggman's voice was heard as his ship crashed into a building sending shards of concrete and galss everywhere. Sonic and Shadow stoppe right under the building and looked up at the doctor's ship.

"Ahh. Sonic and Shadow. How nice to actually see you once more hedgehogs. And… Grrr. I THOUGHT YOU WERE FORBIDEN!"

Tails landed next to his friends with Knuckles "No one said I couldn't save people."

"So knuckles is the only one to fight me… How pathetic. Especially since you're right where I want you."

The ground rumbled and roared under their feet. All four froze, afraid that one slight movement would collapse the ground, but it fell anyways. All four yelled and Eggman crashed into a building again and the pieces fell to cover up the hole trapping the four. Sonic looked around "Shadow?"

No response "Knuckles?" Still silence "TAILS!?" Not even a breath was heard.

But there was a commotion above.

"I HAVE FIANNALY GOT YOUR ATTENTION HUNTER!"

Eggman flew out of his ship with Metal and grinned down at the vigilante who walked out from behind an ally "_**My attention Eggman? Why do you want my attention?**_"

"You know why. And I know you know why. Your attitude may have changed, but I can tell it's you. Interesting how the changes never looked so apparent before. I thought you were just a failure. Obviously not."

The Hunter seemed to ignore him as he continued to walk forward. Eggman shrugged "I wish we could have stayed friends. You know. Be good fr-."

"_**Drop it Egghead. You and I are enemies. I despise you.**_"

Eggman clenched his fists "Well you were suppose to be dead. The mutation I put upon you worked anyways."

"_**You and your stupid work is all the romance you need.**_"

"METAL ATTAAAAACK!"

The copy of Sonic soared down, but Hunter only had to pull out his axe and swing up. The stroke blasted the robot directly at Eggman, before the doctor could move away they collided. Eggman's pod fell and the robot fell to pieces. The doctor coughed out dirt and looked at his destroyed creation "Apparently I gave you too much power. Errr."

Eggman froze up. The Hunter stood just above him "_**Your tyranny ends here**_."

The Hunter raised his axe but it was yanked away. The killer sharply turned to see Silver with the axe "Hi there cupcake. No killing tonight."

The distraction was able to give the doctor time to push a buton on his wrist and the ship above beamed him and Metal up. The ship began to fly away, and as it left over the ocean Hunter pulled out an arrow. It's light speed struck the ship and there was a big explosion as it fell into the water.

Silver was shocked "What the. Where did you get that? I wasn't able to stop that arrow?"

"_**Trade secret.**_" The Hunter faced Silver "_**And now you let him ESCAPE!**_"

Silver flung his arms out "HOW? YOU BLEW UP HIS SHIP!"

"_**SO HAS SONIC!**_"

"… Good point. You're still under arrest." Silver raised his hands and pulled.

Hunter felt himself get dragged along the ground, but he raised the bow and struck the ground. Silver was thrown into the air, but caught himself. Hunter leaped at him to get his ace back, but the hedgehog stopped him in midair. For fun Silver dropped him so he could fall. But instead he remained in the air and he crossed his arms to deepen the effect. The Hunter used Silver's shock to his adventage, he flew at him and punched him in the face.

The grey hedgehog was flung into a building and let go of the axe. The cloaked man caught it with his foot and threw it into the air so he could twirl it around with his hands and put it back in its sheath. As Sonic crawled back out his jaw dropped at the sight he was seeing. The Hunter ignored this and pointed at a rock near him "_**That's where your two tailed friend is**_."

He then wined back and shot off before anyone else could appear. Sonic then jumped up and bashed the rock, but it didn't seem to wish to corporate. Sonic kept pushing and soon Knuckles and Shadow crawled out. Sonic pointed at the rock "Tails is under this."

The other two ran to help and it budged at their force. The boulder then raised up and they looked to see Silver. Tails laid there looking unconscious and blood trickling down his cheek. Sonic ran at him and shook the down fox.

Tails woke slowly and moaned "Sonic?"

Sonic sighed and hugged his pal "Shortest Eggman fight I've been in to have a near casualty. Eggman got better?"

Tails moaned "A bit."

Silver landed and sighed "You guys. Give back the bugs."

Shadow looked angry "Why did you give them to us?"

"Well that was a mistake. I didn't know that you would be around chaos emeralds. Those things ruin the circuitry."

Tails lowered his ears "That's my fault. I'm sorry. I had all seven and thought Eggman would attack me so I gave them the emeralds. To protect them."

Silver shook his head "Well. You guys still have no alibi and now we have new evidence. Eggman knows the Hunter and he is the cause of this "new power mutant" thing… Hey. Does that remind you of someone Shadow?"

Shadow growled "Shut up."

"And what is this board suppose to be?" All five turned to Harvered with a photo in hand "You didn't think we wouldn't notice your board fox. Comparing you three to the Hunter? Interesting. Never thought about that."

Tails clenched his fist and growled "You're suppose to have a warrant to do that."

Harvered smiled and held up a piece of paper "Oh. You mean this? Yah, I got it. And I'm happy too. Evidence that you're trying to solve this crime. Any sign that you're harming police investigation and I will bring you down freak."

The detective then pocketed the warrant and silver took the picture "Robot? You guys might think he's a robot?"

Tails shrugged "Not a bad thought Silver."

Harvered scoffed "Not an intellectual one either."

Silver rolled his eyes "Well. Eggman's mutant thing might actually be a Cyborg. Heh. Thinking like that I wonder if he'll call it an egg-borg."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's not a bad idea."

"What? Egg-borg?"

Tails shook his head with his fingers pointing "Cyborg… Cyborg… Amy."

Tails then dashed off as fast as he could. Sonic and Shadow, shocked at first, ran after him. Shadow went on ahead while Sonic was having some trouble. The two were shocked to see Tails clawing at the ground at Amy's grave. Sonic actually grew angry and pried the fox off "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Tails kicked Sonic causing him to drop the fox. Tails got up "Making sure that I'm wrong about Amy."

Shadow soon began to help him and Sonic rubbed his eyes, but helped as well. As Harvered, Silver, and Knuckles got there they saw them looking at Amy's grave. Tails pointed at it and Harvered yelled "YOU DO KNOW THAT IS ILLEGAL FOX!"

Tails held up his arms "Wait. Silver open it."

"Why?"

"Cyborg."

"!" Silver, with his powers, pried the lid off and everyone looked in. It was only an empty casket with a piece of paper with Eggman's symbol on it. Harvered looked shocked as well as everyone else. Tails smiled and looked at the detective "Well HARVERED. I just gave you a fifth suspect."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Is Amy the Hunter? What is going on? Eggman took Amy's body? Huh? Well read more to find out. It might be a while again though.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own any Sonic Characters.

Chapter 10

Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles sat around as the police took Amy's coffin and Eggman's note away. Tails then looked down and spoke softly to Sonic "I-I'm so sorry to make you think that Amy could be…"

Sonic, who was in fact shivering in a frightened way, shrugged "N-no biggie buddy… Just… Hard to believe."

Shadow then looked at the officers as they began to search in the area for more clues, but obviously the crime was committed a long while ago so there were none. The black hedgehog knew, though, that they should scout the area just in case. Procedure.

Sonic watched as the coffin was loaded into a van and taken away. Harvard just got done talking to an officer and walked up to the group "Well… Since this was very beneficial in our investigation we have decided, disappointingly, to let you go for digging up a grave fox."

Tails only glared back in response. The detective then walked away. Silver raised a brow "Ain't he a nice fella."

Tails looked at the hedgehog ""Ain't" is not a word."

"I'm fully aware of that. I just thought it suited the moment."

Shadow huffed seeming to be in a bad mood "You're saying the Hunter can fly. How? He never did that before."

Silver scratched his head in thought "I don't know. Maybe he's a sicko who likes a challenge."

Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic. Tails soon stuttered "W-well, we don't want to jump to conclusions. Maybe his exo-suit does the flying."

Silver raised a brow ""Exo-suit"?"

"You said he wears armor on the outside to make his appearance bigger. He could have stolen it from someone like Eggman and it makes him able to fly. If this is true it has a limited amount of power to take to the air."

Silver seemed more lost than normal and only shook his head "Uh… sure. Whatever you say."

Tails crossed his arms annoyed "How was that confusing?"

"It wasn't. I just don't get why he wouldn't use it till now."

Sonic rolled his eyes "If he kept using it he would have to buy fuel. That much fuel would get police attention."

Shadow looked at Sonic "Not if it was in cash."

"Why would a rich guy kill people. He would be more like Batman with gadgets and stuff. Hunter has ancient weapons that haven't been used for battle in more than two hundred years."

Knuckles began to walk away "I need to get back to the Master Emerald."

No one stopped him and Silver floated up "I'll head over to the police station to inform them of my cause this timeline." He then disappeared in a blue, glowing blur.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head and squeezed it trying to stop his shivering. "_I'm not even COLD!_" He turned to Tails "Buddy… can we go home. I don't want to be here."

Tails nodded and after saying goodbye to Shadow raced after Sonic to their house. The fox, of course, had to stay slow for Sonic who continuously fell behind. Sonic scolded himself for getting out of shape. It didn't help when Tails offered to carry him by the arms through the air the rest of the way.

Sonic got there to see a fox waiting for him. The hedgehog's shivering got worst. Not if fear or the nippy air he breathed, but out of anger. Anger about the Hunter, lack of speed, Tails being faster now, people hating Tails, Eggman taking Amy's body, life just sucked.

Tails seemed to back off in fear as the hedgehog pasted by, giving away that Sonic wasn't hiding his feelings. Tails only watched his friend pass; the fox was beginning to worry about him.

Tails walked up to him after the hedgehog sat down and asked "Sonic, what's wrong?"

Sonic shot him a look that said "I don't want to talk about it."

Tails lowered his ears and whispered "I-I'll just work on a project in the basement."

Sonic was just about to ask what basement in till the fox stood in the fire place and it descended downward.

Sonic sighed and sagged into the couch. The night was on and he felt really tired. He stood up and slugged his way to his room upstairs. He fell on his bed and thought long and hard on the Hunter and fell asleep.

Sonic jerked awake almost startled. He doesn't know what caused him to, but whatever it was must have scared him. Sonic stood with wobbly legs and went downstairs. Tails sat on the couch reading a newspaper. What was most surprising about it was the fact it was today's. "How did you get that?"

"I went into town. Breakfast is on the table."

Sonic walked in the kitchen to see another chilidog. Sonic smiled as he took it "You made this and went to town? Did you sleep last night?"

Tails looked up "No. I have trouble sleeping remember."

Sonic was confused, but then he nodded. He keeps forgetting that people actually hate Tails these days.

Tails looked back at the paper "The Hunter is causing a ton of fear publicly. Not only has the crime rate gone down, but the death toll has gone up as well as hospital usage."

Sonic quickly snatched the paper and read it. It talked about how impressive it was that the Hunter was capable of staying in full activity with no amount of rest shown. It even read that others wonder if this was an unknown being or a group of people acting out as one man. It also went into detail that death rate has gone up. Older citizens have a higher chance of heart attack because of this increase tension and fear. This leads to hospitalization and now that it has increased, hospitals are really busy.

Sonic gave it back and Tails grabbed it with a sour expression. Sonic smiled "Sorry. Just really hard to believe."

Tails set the paper down shaking his head "Its fine. No biggie."

The phone suddenly rang. Sonic rushed to it "Got it."

Tails shrugged and turned on the TV. Sonic picked up the receiver "Yellow?"

"Hi, Sonic. It's me, Kelly, your lawyer."

Sonic turned to make sure Tails couldn't hear "Yes. What's this about?"

Kelly's voice sounded excited "I was able to move our case to today. Was that alright. You seemed rushed to get it."

Sonic smiled "Thanks', and I didn't get you a gift."

Kelly giggled on the other side "Well, it starts in two hours. I knew you'll be okay for this since you're the fastest thing alive and all."

Sonic nodded "Trying to be."

Kelly paused "You seem off. Just keeping it simple. Is someone there?"

Sonic looked at Tails again who was still watching the television. He then whispered "Tails."

Kelly understood "Ohhhhh. You had me worried for a minute there. See you in two hours."

"Bye." Sonic hung up.

He turned to see a glare from his friend. Sonic jumped back "What?"

"You said my name."

"Huh?"

"Sonic, being in survival mode teaches you how to have acute senses. I heard you whispering my name. Many people don't realize I have good hearing."

Sonic scratched his head. He didn't want to tell Tails about this court case "Well… That was Harvered. He asked who was with me. I didn't want to get your attention like this so I whispered."

Tails nodded still having a suspicious look "Okay… Thanks." The fox's attention returned to the TV.

Sonic placed his palm on his forehead "_Oh man. He's going to feel hurt when he finds out._"

Sonic walked to the door "I'm going to take a jog around the city. See you later buddy."

Tails lifted his hand to wave bye, but as the door shut Tails turned to it with a worried expression.

Sonic screeched to a halt in front of the court house. Kelly, whom was in a more appropriate lawyer outfit (Black suit like the men wear) , was waiting for him. Sonic looked at her up and down "Don't female lawyers wear dresses like that?"

Kelly shrugged "Kind off, but I don't like dresses."

Sonic nodded "Uh-huh. Okay then. Can't disagree now, can I?"

Kelly smiled and rolled her eyes "Let's go in. You're only ten minutes early. What kept you?"

Sonic smiled and stretched his arms as they walked into the building "I like a good morning run."

Kelly nodded and they walked into the court room. Sonic's heart sped up as the feeling of adrenalin coursed through his body like a tsunami.

Sonic sat down in a chair and his lawyer followed. Judge Kelper soon entered and everyone stood. The judge was bald and wore long black robes like regular judges do. He sat in his podium above the court "Alright. Let's get this going. Sonic T. Hedgehog versus the state, court is now in session." Everyone sat back down. May I get your opening statements please?"

The lawyer who was against Sonic stood "We will be defending the state against Sonic T. Hedgehog's sue. We shall prove to the court that The ex-hero is no longer suit to do any form of hero work what so ever."

Kelly was fiddling with her paper in front of her and put it in front of Sonic. The hedgehog looked down on it. It said "BOO!"

Sonic snickered. Everyone turned to him. Sonic held up the paper at the layer. The man looked offended, but sat back down. Kelly had a smile, but as she stood she cleared her throat and her smile faded as she became more professional "I am with Sonic T. Hedgehog and I will prove that how the state has treated and is treating the hedgehog terribly and should be allowed his licenses back so a real hero to the world could returned." She then sat down and began to sort her papers.

The judge nodded and then pounded his gavel "First line of evidence."

The opposing lawyer stood up and walked forward. He then began to pace back and forth speaking "I would like to address to the court that Sonic the Hedgehog has been out of practice for more than a year. He has done no line of heroism that is legal. All he ever did was stay in his room eating and doing nothing. He is out of shape and no longer knows how to act out in a fight."

Sonic lowered his brow "Wanna bet on that?"

The lawyer walked up to him "So you think these accusations false?"

Kelly nudged Sonic, telling him to be quite "You shall not ask my client any questions in till he is at the stand."

The lawyer nodded and turned to the judge "Your honor, as Kelly has pointed out, I ask for my first witness. Sonic T. Hedgehog."

The judge nodded "Sonic T. Hedgehog you are called up for questioning."

Sonic stood nervously and looked at Kelly. Under the desk she gave him thumbs up. He nodded and walked over. He stood at the witness stand and a man brought a bible over to him. Sonic put his left hand on it and raised his right hand as the man asked "You swear by oath that you will tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god."

Sonic nodded "Yes."

He sat down and the bible was taken away "I have a question. Why ask for your first witness when I might be the only witness."

The lawyer shook his head "You're not. Tails might. Is he here?"

"I hope not."

The lawyer smiled "So you believe in his accusations?"

"I'm not going to jump to conclusions about the whole "Hunter" thing. What I meant was that I never told him."

"Ah."

"This has nothing to do with my case, let's get back to that."

The lawyer shrugged "So you wish to get your license back. Why?"

Sonic thought carefully about what he was to say. He didn't want to give this man any ammunition in any way. He needed to phrase his sentence just right so it could not be twisted into something he didn't mean "I want my license back, I really do. I'm tired of just standing there in the sidelines watching people getting hurt on TV, I wasn't allowed to stop Eggman as he was destroying the city, I wasn't allowed to stop the shooting massacre and because of that the Hunter killed them. If I were there they would be in jail by now."

The lawyer nodded "Reasonable. Why don't you want your fox friend to know of this?"

Sonic scrunched up. How was he to phrase this just right "He's my brother. Not a total brother, but since I adopted him I always thought of him as a brother, never as a son. That would have been awkward."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Actually it does." The lawyer looked confused "IF I tell him. He would freak. I don't want this to bother him when so much is happening to him. The assignation attempts, threats on his life, people accusing him to be the Hunter, and the police force just hating him in general. Our friendship is on the brink of breaking. I don't want this to be out fall out. This is my problem not his."

"So you're saying he is so incompetent, that he needs to stay in the shadows about a simple court case."

Sonic glared at him. This was a test. He was trying to get him angry to prove that his senses have dulled to the point that he can be emotionally controlled. He took a breath and forced a smile "That's what you think huh? Well put yourself in his shoes. You're being threatened by everyone, you're being accused of killing people ruthlessly and if found guilty will get the death sentence, police forces hate you, and people have already tried to kill you. Would you like it if someone was going to go to a court case that could put him out on the field with a murderer like the Hunter or going back to fighting with a mad man like Eggman?"

The lawyer only looked at him "Are you threatening me."

"No. I asked you to put yourself in Tails' shoes. That's what is happening to him right now. Now, answer my question."

The lawyer rolled his eyes "I have no further questions."

"Good."

The lawyer glared at Sonic and walked away. Sonic only giggled. He was getting under the man's skin. Kelly stood and walked up to Sonic smiling "Now. Everyone. I have no questions for Sonic, but I would like to point out. This is proof that Sonic is still hero capable. He cares for Tails and doesn't want anything to harm him or their relationship. This means he still cares for others and that is required in a hero." Kelly then walked back to her chair and sat down.

Sonic looked around confused "Uh… Do I go sit back down?"

The judge looked calmly at him "Not in till asked. Next evidence." He banged his gavel.

The lawyer stood back up "I call Detective Harvard to the stand please."

Sonic's eyes widened as he was asked to step down. He forgot about the detective. He stepped down and on his way to Kelly he looked up at the detective as he passed. He didn't even look at Sonic as he passed. He got to the stand and after speaking the oath sat down as if he were at his desk.

Sonic looked at Kelly. She only smiled and shrugged.

"Tell me sir. Do you think Sonic a good candidate for returning back to hero work?"

Harvered looked up thinking "Hmm… Well. Depends on how you look at it. One way, it's not a bad idea. He wants it back, his record shows he takes all crime seriously, he enjoys the job, never took a vacation, and is the fastest thing alive." Sonic seemed hope full at that statement, but fell as the detective continued "But… the other way is that it is a bad idea. He is a suspect in murder cases, in other words he is suspected to be the Hunter."

Everyone gasped and began to mummer. Judge Kelper slammed his gavel "Order in the court. No rumors here. We are trying to have a case here."

Sonic began to sweat. That was an ultimate fail. He'll never get his license back now. He looked at Kelly who smiled as she twiddled her hair. She mouthed "I got a trick up my sleeve."

The other lawyer sat back down and Kelly stood "Well, well. Mr. Harvered. Your record shows many things."

The detective cocked an eyebrow "Seriously Kelly?"

She smiled and shrugged and looked back down at her paper smile gone "Why should we think you a potential witness when you could have something against my client."

Harvered's relaxed pose turned to upmost shock "What?!"

Kelly began to pace "Why should we listen to you when you could have something against Sonic T. Hedgehog? Your son has been shot by Tails the fox, Sonic's friend. You could have something against Sonic for remaining to be friends with the fox."

The detective looked offended "Yes, I am angered that the fox shot my son instead of stopping him. He deserved a chance to change, but instead he was shot and killed by the two-tailed… by Tails the fox…. BUT! What is not on my record was that Sonic T. Hedgehog, your client, has saved my life. It was on the news and all. I was on vacation, but a massive robot was about to crush me and my family. Sonic shoved us out of the way."

Sonic raised a finger "Wait. You're the family with the Hawaiian shirts and ice-cream. I remember you. Man you look a lot older."

Harvered only look at the hedgehog annoyed "Yah… thank you for that."

Sonic shrugged. Kelly only nodded "Yes he saved you."

Harvered rolled his eyes "You should know you were there."

"You have to say it, I don't."

Sonic looked confused as Kelly sat back down. Harvered was told to sit back in his spot. Sonic looked at her "What was that?"

Kelly raised her brow "Hmm?"

"What's with you and Harvered."

"Oh… uh. I'm his… ex-wife."

"Huh?"

"Tails shot our son. Even though it hurt, I knew the fox meant right. He disagreed and that lead to fighting so we divorced. I was there. You save me and our son's life."

Sonic's ears fell. This isn't looking good with Tails' friendship and his case. If Tails finds out his lawyer was the mom of the person he killed… yah… Tails would be furious.

Sonic was called up once more and the lawyer was not eager to get into the conversation "You were out all year long Mr. Hedgehog. You are out of shape and cannot possibly do the things you use to. Can you?"

Sonic crossed his arms and legs mockingly "What makes you think I can't? Tails had me running every week that entire year except for the thirty days he went missing. So Tails kept me in shape. And you will never know if I can take on robots till I try. Besides, I know I'm still stronger than a normal human."

Harvered slapped himself on the forehead. Sonic lowered his ears "Opps."

The lawyer smiled "So you admit you **are** stronger than a human and is still very fast."

Sonic laughed lightly "No… I'm not the Hunter. I'm not that strong. I can bend metal slightly, but I can't pick up a car."

Kelly fell her head onto the desk. Sonic nearly slapped himself "So you can bend metal. Still something Hunter can do."

He faced the court "This only states that Sonic T. Hedgehog is possibly the Hunter and he just almost admitted in front of an entire court."

Sonic looked over the court and everyone was murmuring only stopping when the judge slammed his gavel down. He saw Silver in the background. His head was against a hand shaking in disappointment. This means the evidence that Sonic was innocent was gone. Sonic fell back into his chair. He was losing.

Kelly stood. Sonic hoped she could throw him a rope out of the hole he dug himself in. She stood in front of the court "As Sonic said, he is fully capable of being a hero. He can prove it himself as he said. I even watched him come here in a blue blur. His speed hasn't faltered, but one thing everyone seems to forget is this case. This isn't about the Hunter. This is about Sonic getting his hero license back." Sonic sat strait up in hope "Why would he be the Hunter if he could just sue his way back to being the Hunter? Besides." Kelly looked at her paper "Sonic has received threats from the police department clarifying that if he does anything to help people from danger he would be arrested." Everyone gasped.

Kelly turned on a screen and everyone looked at the email Sonic got from the police stating this. Sonic was shocked. He forgot to cheek his email the entire year. He probably has a lot. Kelly returned to her notes "He also has not received any retirement money for his services to the planet. This can be proven by his account." The screen went to his account. In fact it had been plummeting. "Instead of being given money people have been taking it from him instead. My client has asked nicely that the year he spent as vacation. Each time he tried to go on one he had to return to his job stopping Eggman and other criminals making his vacation time high since he was on the job twenty-four seven no matter the circumstances."

Kelly thanked the court and sat back down. Sonic stepped off, after being asked to, and sat next to her "You were waiting for that till now. Right?"

Kelly smiled guilty "I just wanted to save the best for last."

The judge slammed his gavel on the podium "Order in the court." Everyone stopped murmuring once more. "Now if everyone doesn't mind. I have reached my conclusion."

Everyone looked at him eagerly "Sonic T. Hedgehog. You are a suspect in an ongoing investigation." Sonic's head fell "However…" Sonic shot upward looking at the judge "Your rights have been demolished illegally. Police have threatened you, you were never given your retirement money, and the state has been stealing money from you. I hereby under the law of the land pronounce you shall receive license back by your original signed agreement I have here and the state will owe you five million dollars in cash for taking your money without your permeation, never giving you money back, and for never giving you your retirement money." People began to cheer and the judge rose his voice to be heard "I know you said you didn't want money for the no retirement fund, but it would have been more if I had considered it. Case dismissed." The judge slammed his gavel down one final time.

Sonic smiled as the judge gave him, personally, his license and the contract of which he originally signed declaring him hero. The judge shook the now hero's hand with a smile as Kelly jumped up and down clapping with a smile. Silver nodded as with a smile as well. Harvered grinned slightly, but walked out since he had to get back to work.

Sonic walked up the steps to Tail's house/workshop with a huge grin. He looked down at his her license with his cocky grin picture at the top. He also carried the signed contract of his hero job in a case to keep it fresh. He opened the door, but froze on the spot.

Tails, his best friend, was glaring at him with pure hate. "T-Tails… What's wrong?"

Tails reeled his fist back and smashed the wall nearby with his fist ""**I would freak?**"… "I WOULD FREAK!?""

Sonic then noticed the TV was on. Sonic's ears lowered "_Oh poop. He watch the case._ Tails, buddy. You gotta understand." He tried stepping toward the fox, but Miles 'Tails' Prower had tears running down his face in pure rage and sadness and only stepped back.

"Do you think I'm incompetent Sonic? DO YOU?!"

"No I-."

"I USE TO BE STARVING, IN A WILDERNESS LOST, THREATENED, HATED, I KILLED SOMEONE UNWILLINGLY, PEOPLE THINK I'M THIS MURDERING HUNTER, **AND YOU THINK A STUPID SMALL CASE LIKE THAT WILL MAKE ME ****FREAK**!"

Tails tears kept coming faster and faster. The fox kicked a table over "YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT THIS CASE, THAT WASN'T HARVERED ON THE PHONE! HARVERED WAS AT THE COURT HOUSE. Want to know how I know that wasn't Harvered. **BECAUSE I KNOW HE DOESN'T HAVE A CELL PHONE!**"

"Tails-."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Tails began to sob and sniff "You don't trust me with things like this." Tails breathed in deeply and swiftly trying to calm down "I thought we were brothers."

"We are. Didn't you hear me say that at the court."

Tails backed up shaking his head as tears trickled down more "Words are one thing, but that doesn't mean they are true."

"Tails, I would never lie to you."

Tails pounded his foot "THEN **WHY DID YOU**!?" Tails turned and ran up the stairs covering his tear soaked face.

Sonic only stood at the doorway ears down in guilt. He flinched when he heard Tails slam the door upstairs. He only stood there in the dark, the only sound was the television as a basket ball game began. The hero once more dragged his feet over to it. His once proud accomplishment drowned in the guilt. He turned off the electronic and sat on the couch. He put his face in his hands and cried "I'm so sorry Tails." He whimpered.

He and Tails were now just getting farther and farther away.

Done. Sorry it took so long. I got busy.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own any Sonic characters.

Chapter 11

Sonic sat up from bed, his head pounding and heart racing. For a minute he thought he got drunk last night, but then he regained his senses. He remembered all of last night. Tails' angered and hurt face was the first to come to mind. The guilt he felt then came flying back now.

The hedgehog threw his legs over the side of his bed so they could land on the ground. The no longer ex-hero looked up at the wall he faced. His hero contract and license was hung there. Wait! His hero contract and license was hung there?

Sonic jumped out of bed and touched them to see if they were real. The excitement over took his guilt and shame as he looked at them. He knew who hung them up. Sonic nearly soared down the steps and came to a stop next to the couch.

Tails didn't even look up from the newspaper. The fox only sat there with his legs crossed and turn the page "Need something Sonic?"

Sonic plopped down on the chair facing the fox "…Can we talk?"

Tails peered over the paper "Fine."

"Well uh… thanks for hanging my regained license and stuff."

Tails nodded "I know it means a lot to you."

Sonic scratched his head "About last night." Tails cringed. "I'm truly, very sorry buddy. I just thought you were under enough pressure as is so I didn't want to add this to your list of stressful things."

Tails tossed the paper onto the table and crossed his arms "Stressful! A little court case!?"

Sonic's ears drop "Did I hit a ner-?"

"YES!" Sonic shut his mouth not wanting to anger the fox much more.

The golden fox uncrossed his legs to place them on the floor and rubbed his head "Sonic out of all the things I'm going through you think that case would have stressed me?"

Sonic gave no reply. He didn't want to answer knowing what would happen. Tails sighed "Sonic, if you had told me what you were doing I would have known you would win. Practically nothing is against you."

Sonic nodded. Tails opened his mouth to speak but the phone soon rang. Sonic got up and answered it "Hello?"

"You need to come and see me."

"Mister mayor. Hi. Nice to hear from ya. Got my money ya owe?"

"…No!"

"Well you need to give it to me otherwise I'd feel like a mobster wanting my money back."

The patience in the mayor's left "Just come in to my office! We need to talk about your job!"

Sonic smiled "Okay! I'll be there in an hour."

"No, you come NOW!"

"I come when I wanna buddy. Besides. You don't know when I'm doing my job."

"I need to give you clearance to do so."

"Then do so in an hour." Sonic hung up before there was a response.

Tails looked at his friend with a perplexed face "What'd the mayor want?"

"Me to come to his office."

Tails shook his head "You do know he's going to try and make you work for the crime lords or at least not to notice them."

Sonic chuckled "The contract I have is the original. I looked over it myself. You helped me make it so no one could make me ignore crime."

Tails smiled "Section One: All crime, terroristic, and abusive actions shall never be ignored or an exception. The only time an action as such will be ignored by the hero, by the hero's choice, is if he/she was forewarned of the action by the police proving it to be an investigation. Otherwise the hero has full permission to engage."

Sonic laughed "You remember it just fine."

"I helped make it and I have a very good memory… Why are you making the mayor wait an hour?"

"Section Eight-teen: A hero may be late to any meeting if the hero chooses as long as the hero thinks it may be necessary and present a logical cause for his actions." Sonic grinned.

Tails smiled as he shook his head and picked up the paper tossed on the table "Adolescent as ever."

"Hey I resent that… whatever that is."

Tails became infatuated in the paper once more "Means immature."

Sonic pointed a finger in a 'in a matter of fact' way "On some levels… I'll go take a run."

Tails' face was covered by the paper, but his humored voice and barley noticeable giggle gave way he was smiling "Okay. You go do that."

Sonic walked out of the house and after tilting his head from side to side popping it he tore off faster than sound.

The mayor sat at his desk. His appearance clearly showed he was annoyed and beyond impatient. The door soon opened and Sonic walked in "Yo, what's up?"

The mayor nearly pounded his desk in frustration "You're late! It's been two hours!"

"I got hold up."

"Where?"

"At the chili dog stand. Those lines seem to be getting bigger."

"THIS IS IMPORTANT! WHY DID YOU WASTE TIME GETTING FOOD?"

Sonic, who had sat down, shrugged with his arms "I waaaassss hungry?"

"Smart guy, huh?"

"Tails just calls me average intelligent."

The mayor slammed his desk. Sonic only looked at the fist with no shock, but rather a bored expression "losing our temper?"

The mayor stood "I only called you in to make sure you understand your principles."

Sonic tapped his head "Wow… uh… yah… I wouldn't know what principles a "hero" needs. It can't be that thing where they actually save people and stop bad guys without anyone dying is it?"

"Leave the sarcasm."

"Sorry, sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity."

The mayor closed his eyes and sighed "Look here. There are just a few rules we need to make sure you know in your contract."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Just as Tails and he thought: the mayor was hired to make sure that he was to avoid harming crime lords' work. Sonic repositioned himself "I have it hung up in my wall, why would I need you to tell me my job if I can just read it?"

"It's to be clear that you understand."

"What's not to understand?"

"IT'S PROCEDURE!"

Sonic sighed "Fine."

"You do know section two of the contract?"

"Yah what of it?"

"It states "A hero is to obey the commands of the Mayor or anyone in governmental authority."

Sonic stood and placed his hands on the desk ""Unless the Hero recognizes it as an illegal activity and/or goes against the hero's code.""

The mayor seemed dumb folded. Sonic jerked a thumb at himself "Tails and I made the contract that was approved by the Supreme Court, President, and Congress. I favored this job so much that I memorized every section. You won't find anything helpful where I can prove you wrong."

"Well there is the section seventeen "Any government official must not be harmed by a hero or arrested."

"You apparently didn't feel like finishing that sentence: "Any government official must not be harmed by a hero or arrested for no reason. The hero must have evidence of a crime the official had done." If you want I can go get the contract so we can read it together so there won't be confusion." Sonic ended sarcastically.

The mayor only glared at him as he picked up a stack of paper and slammed it on the table. He then began to write things down "We can start with Section One of your contract. The police are undergoing a operation where they are undercover to see some illegal weapons deal at twelve today at the street corner Covey and Tritop."

Sonic smiled and began to walk out "Section One says I can engage all I want, but recommend not. Try to tell your officers to not make it look illegal or I'll take them down." Sonic only gave a satisfied smile when he heard paper being scrunched up behind him "I'll start my job riggghhhht… now. Also, tell those crime lords I said hi." The blue blur shot off toward the distance.

Eggman sat at his computer watching the screen with a lack of interest. The doctor only kept rewinding and playing, rewinding and playing once more. Eggman sighed and sat back. He looked at the screen with the Hunter in it. The doctor knew that man was one of the special projects he created, but which one. Suddenly alarms blared and a security protocol was activated.

Eggman bolted up "WHAT?" The doctor has not seen these systems go off since… Sonic.

Eggman flipped a switch and Sonic's image could be seen running around his base destroying robots. Eggman only sat back in his chair and sigh "What does he want now?"

Sonic slammed a robot into a wall and walked down the hallway. He only paused to duck from a punch by an unseen robot behind him. The blue blur then rolled beneath the robot and as he jumped up with his hands the hedgehog kick the metallic being into tiny pieces.

Sonic then charged at a door and spun at it. The doors came crashing down and Sonic landed ready for a fight, but Eggman only turned around in his chair to look and spun back around to face the computer "What do you want?"

Sonic stood up strait "I was expecting more of a fight."

"I was expecting to be left alone."

Sonic narrowed his eyes "We need to talk."

Eggman looked over his shoulder "About what? If you can't see, I'm busy at the moment."

Sonic looked at the screen "Oh, that's okay. I'm here for the same reason."

Eggman turned slowly around "You want to know more about the Hunter. Don't we all?"

"Enough games Egghead. Who is he?"

Eggman raised his arms in a shrug "I don't know." The doctor felt himself being pulled and slamed onto the floor. The doctor coughed "Getting a little angry?"

Sonic raised a fist "**Who… is… he?**"

"Why should I tell you?"

Sonic nearly touched nose to nose with his nemesis "Because if you don't I'll destroy this base, beat you up, and haul you off to prison."

"What kind of threat is-?"

"Well there is that strange problem with robots. When I destroy those shards tend to go everywhere. It would be awful if one was to impale you."

Eggman raised his brows "You wouldn't dare."

Sonic disappeared only to reappear with a piece of metal "Here, have a taste."

Sonic raised it and as he brought it down Eggman raised his hands "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!... Fine, I'll talk."

Sonic kept the metal shard ready "Well."

Eggman shoved the hedgehog off and walked toward the screen "He's one of my creations."

"So he is a robot."

Eggman turned to him "No! He's not."

"Huh?"

Eggman amplified the screen "Look at his neck."

Sonic walked up to the screen "It's… I don't know where you're going with this."

Eggman pointed at a spot "Come on! That should be obvious!"

The hero then notice. There was bulge there "What the-?"

"That is a special bulge. It indicates that his blood is being clogged by something. I put a mechanical device in subjects that allow me to kill them if they try to betray me. He apparently removed it after a while, because when I showed up that was gone."

Sonic looked at Eggman "That doesn't answer my question."

Eggman flung his arms in the air in frustration "What'd ya expect. A Birth Certificate?" The doctor pushed a button and the screen slid down to reveal a hidden computer with designs of a robot.

Sonic looked at it and then Eggman "This isn't making sense."

Eggman smiled "I have a new creation I call the Roboticizer. It transforms living organic matter into robotic material. So any living life form with be a robot."

Sonic jumped back "What?! That's crazy!"

"Well how am I to beat you? With something crazy. The machine takes the living creature and in there robotic form increases their speed and strength so I needed something strong and fast. So I started to capture creatures I found in the forest where no one will notice their disappearance."

Sonic looked slowly at the doctor "F-forest?"

"Yes. The forest. I captured five animals. Three humans, one fox, and-."

"FOX!" Sonic spun around to face the doctor "A fox! Tails!"

"What? No. The fox was female and had one tail, but during the process of capturing things was when Tails disappeared in the forest. I was trying to find him. I think I might of and that was the fifth thing I caught before you interrupted me."

"Who?"

"I don't know the gender, the race, the species, in fact I don't know anything about the thing I caught. For all I know it could have been alien. It was all covered up by certain garments that look exactly like the clothing our "Hunter" wears."

Sonic looked at the picture of the Hunter "Th-that was the Hunter you caught."

"I hope not! I'm hoping it's one of the others."

"Why?"

"What I did with the captured animals is that I injected them with chemicals that would enhance speed and strength, but I failed to notice that such drastic change is too strong for a body to handle. Anyone who was injected died."

"How?"

"Let's just say the first time it happened I thought it was a bomb with liquefied red fire." Sonic grimaced. "The last two was more promising though. The first one that didn't explode was the female fox I caught. She survived, but she was in a lot of pain. She kept on groaning as the changes continued. I had high hopes. As she was in the process of becoming stronger I caught one more. The thing looking like the Hunter. I injected him with the same chemical, but it was different. He began to scream unlike the female. I could see his body transforming in front of me. His muscles grew more conspicuous even through the cloths. It was the fastest transformation I have ever seen. It scared me so bad I thought he would blow and jumped out of the tube I was in. Each subject had their own tube. Suddenly he ripped the metal restraints like nothing. With one swift punch he destroyed one of my robots and sent its head flying through the glass. In desperation I slammed on the controls to send in the gas, but the gas had no effect. The thing only grabbed another restraint and ripped it off fast. I noticed he was stronger than before, because he wasn't use to the strength. Each time he ripped off a metal restraint his arm flung outward as if he misjudged the amount of strength needed. I had only but one choice." Sonic looked at Eggman with big eyes.

Eggman only pointed at the screen "I had to activate the Roboticizer. It turned on and as the man came at the glass the tube was filled with green electric particles. He screamed in pain. Can you just imagine feeling every electric pulse and every organic matter changing in your body? I bet he felt it when his skin turning to metal, blood vessels turning to wiring, organs turning into gears. All that must be painful. I knew he was a robot after that because of the noise he made when he fell. I walked in with a proud gesture. I activated a screen to check on his condition. To my horror he had died after being turned into a robot. I just then realized… his body was still changing and the sudden shock of turning into a robot must have put him in a strange cardiac arrest. I then turned around to see that the female fox has also died. She was facing this way though. She watched everything go down. I dumped both bodies deep into the forest so they couldn't be found. What was stupid of me was I deleted the information on the Hunter looking thing's robotic info. So if it is the robot I couldn't tell you."

Sonic rubbed his forehead "… Where are the bodies."

"Don't bother hedgehog. I looked for them after my meeting with the Hunter. Both bodies are gone."

"What?"

"It was as if neither have died and somehow tricked me."

"… Well thanks. I now have only… four suspects. By the way where is Amy's body?"

Eggman smiled "What body?"

"Amy's you sick demented-!"

"I'm messing with you… I don't know. She no longer has a body hedgehog. I did experements on it."

Sonic lunged at Eggman slamming him to the floor "You… youooooo-!"

"Calm down. Not that kind of experiments you sick-o. I tested the Roboticizer on her. That was it. She successfully turned to a robot. I didn't even use any chemicals on her like I did with the exploding humans, fox, and… thing."

Sonic got off him, but gave him a swift kick between the legs. Eggman dubbed over on the ground moaning loudly. Sonic turned and walked off "That's for taking Amy's body."

Eggman sat up once he left. The doctor turned to the controls and pressed a button. The screen slid back up to reveal Sonic running off toward the city. Eggman pressed a secret button and the camera view changed toward a cell "Too bad you didn't ask for her shell hedgehog." Amy Rose sat on the floor in a metallic form. She was looking down toward the floor her pink armor covered in dust "I would have told you about her becoming a robot brought her back from the dead."


	13. Chapter 12

I own nothing about Sonic except the vigilante, The Hunter of Crime.

Chapter 12

A blue blur flashed down the streets of Station Square. It only stopped on top of a building near the street corner of Covey and Tritop. It was around noon and Sonic the hedgehog renowned hero leaned up against the roof with a chili dog. The hero took a bite of his food as he looked down an ally. There was no gun trade going on.

The hedgehog rolled his eyes and finished off his favorite food. He then soared down the building and circled the block to make sure he didn't miss anyone with guns, but no one was there. Sonic stopped and scratched his head "_The mayor must have lied about it being a undercover business… Crime lords must have called it off._" He thought.

The hero tore down the street and only paused in the police station. Everyone froze as the air whipped around from the speed the hedgehog exerted. He only waved at them with a cocky grin. They all continued their business after some not so nice looks thrown Sonic's way. Harvard stepped out of his office and began to walk to the door. As he passed Sonic the hedgehog spoke "So was that undercover gun trade called off?"

Harvard paused "What?" He turned around "What gun trade? I never heard of one that was supposed to happen."

"Do they ever tell you about those?"

"I'm head detective. I'm supposed to know of all undercover work."

Sonic smiled and nodded "Alright. Mr. Mayor has to explain himself now."

Harvard cocked a brow, but didn't say anything as he turned to walk out. Sonic ran in front of him causing the detective to stop. He sighed "Is there something else you'd like to tell me, Sonic?"

"I have a lead on The Hunter."

Harvard suddenly woke up "What?"

"I have a lead-."

"I heard that." The detective ran into to his office only to come out a few seconds later with a note-pad. "What is it?"

"Eggman had something to do with his unusual abilities."

Harvard appeared confused, but wrote it down anyways. Sonic continued "The doc made a special chemical that enhanced everything physically. It was to increase the persons speed, agility, and strength. He also invented a machine he named the robotocizer." Harvard nodded as he continued to write. "The machine actually turns living organic matter into metallic parts, so that an organism would become a robot."

Harvard stopped "What? That's a little bit impracticable."

Sonic shrugged "This is Eggman we're talking about."

The detective nodded even though he still didn't like the idea "Fine. Go on."

"As a robot, the being's strength and speed becomes greater. So that combined with the chemical would create…" Sonic waved a hand with a smile telling Harvard to finish.

The detective only looked at Sonic with an annoyed expression, but Sonic waved his hand faster telling him to do it. He sighed "A super fast and strong being like the Hunter… the problem is I'm hearing a 'but' coming on."

"But there are two people Egghead captured that seemed to have survived it. One was a FEMALE fox." Harvard sighed at that statement, not in disappointment though "And the other was someone wearing Hunter's attire."

Harvard seemed to have gotten interested "Go on."

"This was during the month of Tails' disappearance I'll give you that."

"I meant go on with your 'Eggman's connected to the Hunter' story."

"Oh… Well Egghead caught the fox first and gave her the chemical. She was in a lot of pain, but lasted longer. He then caught the other guy. He doesn't know who it was, but he gave him the same chemical. This time it acted faster. Eggman freaked out when he broke free that he activated the roboticizer and the man turned to a robot. Both it and the female fox died and he disposed of the bodies."

Harvard nearly shrugged his shoulders "Is this a joke. How is this a lead?"

Sonic held up a finger "But when Egghead went back both bodies disappeared."

Harvard nodded as he wrote it down "Do you have proof?"

Sonic handed him a recorder "I got it from Eggman when I talked to him."

Harvard took it with an uncertain look "Why didn't you bring him in?"

"He cooperated. I'm letting him off with a warning."

Harvard played the recorder and listened to the whole thing. Sonic listened as well, but having been there he got bored awfully fast. The hedgehog began to tap his foot every half a second. It ended and Harvard nodded "Alright. It's legit. This does help, but… not your friend."

Sonic nodded "I'm aware. I'm beginning to suspect too." The hedgehog stepped out of the station and was about to run off into the distance in till an officer ran out of the building "Mr. hedgehog."

Sonic stood high "Yes?"

The officer stopped "My name is Officer Cleveland."

"Hello a city from Ohio."

The officer seemed amused "Yah. I like to make fun of it too. I'm just here to tell you that… if you ever have any more info on Tails being the suspect just tell me. If we get enough we can charge him with it."

Sonic nodded "Well… there is one more thing… Knuckles told me that Tails did get tougher."

The officer tilted his head as if interested "How much so?"

"Well, Tails beat him in a fight faster than before. He took Knuckles down in like… five seconds or so… Just go with unusually faster." The officer nodded.

Sonic clenched his fists and scrunched his face and sighed "It has to be Tails. He was the only one in that forest when Eggman caught the guy, Tails got better than ever, and Tails seems unlike himself. Don't forget that he won that bow competition with a bad bow."

The officer nodded "Just get us one more thing about him and then we'll get him."

Sonic nodded "Well. When the Hunter saved that kid… Tails wasn't at the house when I came back."

"Why were you out?"

Sonic froze. "_That probably wasn't a good idea._ I was out on a jog. I couldn't sleep."

"Ah… good, but not good enough. Still need another piece of evidence."

The hedgehog nodded "I'll go off and see if I can get Tails to say something on accident."

Sonic blasted off toward the train station and the officer nodded before going back in the building.

…

Silver landed on the sidewalk and began to walk with a smile on his face. Shadow nearly growled "What do you want?"

"Answers."

"Two plus two is four. Now leave me alone."

Silver chuckled "Nice touch, but I bet we both know what answers I'm talking about."

Shadow stopped and looked straight at Silver "I… am… not… the… HUTNER!"

The grey hedgehog sighed "You know that I can't comply to that. There's no evidence to support it and your word could be a lie."

Shadow mumbled and walked off "I saw the Hunter run at me and throw a cloth at me that frames me. I am not in the mood to talk about HIM!"

Silver stretched his back "Nether am I. I don't even like this subject, but we need to talk about it if we're to catch him."

"You don't even want to catch him."

"How do you-."

"I figured it out. The Hunter did something to the people in the future that would affect the crime lords that control you. That's why you want to help him. When he flung you to that building and flew off you could have followed him, but didn't. You're not trying as hard as you can."

Silver grabbed Shadow and spun him around "You are not to tell anyone about that at all. You got it. If they figure that out someone might die and not even the Hunter can stop that… being that he disappeared before me."

"Actually-" Silver jumped but Shadow only turned to look "We have new evidence that indicates Hunter is a robot created by Eggman." Harvard stood up from the steps he was sitting on.

The detective then turned to Silver "I won't talk about your "not trying" work. You're not in my jurisdiction anyways." Silver sighed in relief "I'm only here to give Shadow this."

Shadow looked at the object in shock "My badge." Shadow took the golden emblem and admired it like lost treasure "Why are you-?"

"We have a new lead on The Hunter. Here's the record of it from Eggman. It appears the good doctor is responsible for Hunter's existence."

Shadow pressed play on the device so Silver and he could listen. Silver cringed as Eggman mentioned that it was during Tails' disappearance. Shadow's eyes nearly popped out as he looked at it in shock "What? How did you get this?"

"Sonic went and interrogated Eggman."

Silver shook his head "No, no, no, no! This is all wrong. That never happened before."

"Silver, when you left us after telling us that the Hunter was one of us we began to write down possible suspects. One of which was a robot. Then suddenly you gave Tails the idea of a Cyborg which somehow got him to realize Amy's body was taken by Eggman. Therefore Sonic got the idea that Eggman might know something about Hunter."

Silver cocked an eyebrow "What? No. Sonic overheard Eggman and The Hunter talking. They knew each other, and not in a good way."

Harvard scratched his chin "Did you say Tails 'suddenly' got the idea of Amy getting kidnapped?"

Shadow stiffened "… Yah. Why?"

"Just suddenly from the word Cyborg? You do know that doesn't help his case."

Knuckles suddenly came around the corner "Yah, it doesn't."

Silver was the only one who jumped "Where did you come from?"

"Angel Island. Now Shadow, stop talking too much before you get the kid in more trouble. He's already in it deep now that he's actually considered the Hunter."

The detective turned to face the echidna "What does that mean?"

Knuckles crossed his arms "That's why I was trying to find Shadow. Some of the officers who heard that recording told the crime lords. I heard criminals talking about an assassination attempt on the fox tonight."

Harvard looked like he heard that pigs could fly "What?... I should have known better than to play that thing in front of everyone."

Shadow's eyes were darting everywhere "How? What? Tails needs to be warned."

Knuckles shook his head "The train station was suddenly shut down."

Shadow nearly ran past Knuckles "That means they're already there. The only way now is through that deadly trail."

Knuckles ran after the hedgehog "Wait! Does that trail still not have a name?"

Shadow was going on ahead "No, because at the forest part the trail disappears."

Silver flew up and after them "Wait! I want to help too."

Harvard only stared after them and secretly pulled out a radio "They're on they're way. Make sure it goes according to plan."

…

Sonic suddenly skidded to a halt outside of his and Tails' house. Tails was outside messing with a box in his hands. He flip a switch on it and the box hummed to life. Music started to fill the air making it sound peaceful and relaxing. Sonic almost felt like sleeping to the device, but he ignored it.

Tails looked up to see Sonic standing there "How are you?"

Sonic shrugged. The fox looked up at him with a worried expression "What? You seem different. Is something wrong?" The fox got up and walked toward his friend.

Sonic, though, suddenly stepped back and away from Tails "I'm, err, fine."

Tails froze "N-no you're not. What's going on? Why are you acting like your scared of me?"

Sonic could feel the sweat on his forehead begging to fall down "What makes you think I'm scared of you."

"I never did say I thought you were scared of me I asked why are you acting like so. Sonic… y-you're starting to scare me. What's going on?"

The hedgehog almost clenched his fists. How could it not be obvious from the start? He could see it now. The way Tails moved was different, the cold expressions Tails suddenly gave, the cheerful mood would feel fake, his eyes always seemed distant, and the fox's appearance seemed stronger than before. The fox was not Tails, but the Hunter himself.

Sonic began to glare at the fox. Tails noticed and began to back up "S-Sonic? Why are you staring at me like that? What'd I do?"

Sonic walked up to Tails only to walk past him "I don't know." He lied.

Tails' ears fell and his eyes swung side to side thinking of how his friend would give him such an evil expression. Just as Sonic stepped inside the phone rang. Sonic walked up to it and picked it up "Yes?"

Tails walked in and looked at Sonic with an expression of both fear and worry. Sonic didn't even look at the fox "Tails, it's for you."

Tails walked up and gently took the phone. The hedgehog walked off and sat down on the couch to turn on the tv.

Tails placed the receiver next to his ear "H-hello?"

"Tails! Get out of there!"

Tails' eyes widened "Huh? Silver?"

"GET OUT OF THERE! People are about to come and kill you!"

Tails quickly hung the phone and ran to Sonic "Sonic. We need to get into my lab."

Sonic continued to stare at the screen "I was told to keep an eye on you Tails. I can't just go down there and look at a bunch of planes."

Tails ran in front of the hero "Sonic, people are coming to kill me. I don't want you around to get hurt."

"I'm the fastest thing alive and hero."

"You're no longer the fastest thing alive."

Sonic suddenly stormed up "Then who is? Besides you?"

Tails nearly cowered "Fine. Stay up here. I'm going down there to keep safe." The fox ran to the fire pit and it slowly fell down and it soon was covered as if nothing special happened there.

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at the screen "Think I'll fall for a trick like that, **Hunter**? Heh, well, you got another thing coming."

"HEY FOX!" Sonic swiftly ran to a window. Men outside with guns had surrounded the building "Why don't you come out and play "Hero"!"

Sonic opened the door and looked at the group "You all should leave."

"Really."

"Really. Now get out of here."

"Make us."

"Fine. I will."

Suddenly one of the men stepped to the side and there a female stood all tied and gagged with a man behind her with a gun pointed at her head "All we want is to kill the fox and no one else gets hurt."

Sonic froze. He couldn't risk them shooting her by trying to disarm him. Sonic raised his hands "How about we reach a compromise. No one gets killed at all."

"How about we kill the fox and no one else dies at all."

"**How about you all die and the innocent live.**"

Everyone froze. Sonic turned toward the sound and the Hunter stood there at the steps with his axe in his hands the blade nearly stroking the ground. The men turned and pointed their guns at him "Here, fox. Get a load of these bullets. No fancy stuff."

The Hunter did nothing but say "**Why did you call me a fox?**" The vigilante suddenly threw his axe down into the dirt and walked forward "**Fine, don't answer. Take your best shot!**"

The whole area became engulfed in gunfire. The loud echoes shot across the land and the criminals became terrified. The bullets were only bouncing off the man and landing on the ground harmlessly. The Hunter wasn't even flinching. The instant attack soon became a sudden panic fire. The men backed up as they realized their weapons were useless. The Hunter soon only crossed his arms and cocked his head as if bored.

The men suddenly threw the woman down and ran off away. The Hunter grabbed his axe without looking and began to tore off after them, but suddenly a loud boom like an electric field sounded out and The Hunter froze on the spot as if he was petrified.

Sonic walked in front of the vigilante with a remote in his hands. The hedgehog soon stomped on the woman's head and she crunched making it obvious she was a robot. "She was actually a robotic device to fire out an EMP. You're robotic parts are now completely shut off buddy."

The Hunter remained frozen as Sonic continued "Now that we know that suit you're in is fake we can turn it against you like we did. It's now completely useless."

"**I thought something was fishy.**" The hero froze.

The vigilante's arm suddenly blew and a smaller hand appeared. The other arm appeared similar. Suddenly the whole middle blew and a smaller form of The Hunter leaped out, grabbed the remote from Sonic and crunched it with one arm. Sonic stepped back in shock.

The Hunter threw the remains of the remote behind him and turned back to the suit he had. He pulled out the axe and pulled it apart so it was smaller and put it in his back pouch. He did the same with the sword and then pulled out the bow. He now looked just like he once did, but much smaller.

Sonic was shocked "But-whu-how… You're a robot."

"**Did you honestly think that would work? Even if I was a robot by Eggman, did you think that the doctor would allow the simple weakness of an EMP to function in my systems?**"

Sonic shrugged "Well, I had high hopes."

The Hunter shook his head "**So this was just a police trick?**"

"Yah. Harvard called me up and said we should try one."

"**Pft. Harvard. Honestly? Is he your new best friend? You keep going to him and ignoring Tails. Shameful. And I thought giving your license back would help. Guess I was wrong. You and Tails did seem to be getting along much better though. Almost like old times.**"

Sonic raised his head "Did you say "old times"?"

There was a sudden noise behind him and the hedgehog turned to see Silver running up the steps. The hedgehog paused to gasp "I'm here. What happened?"

Sonic turned back around, but Hunter had disappeared along with the shell Hunter broke out of. The hedgehog stood up from his fighting stance and faced Silver "I thought Knuckles and Shadow was with you?"

"They were, but they ran ahead and I lost them. They're a lot faster than I remember… How did you know they were with me?"

"This was a police trap to see who the Hunter was."

Silver threw his hands into the air "Of COURSE this was. Why didn't they tell me?"

"We couldn't tell if you were trustworthable."

"What happened?"

Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails spoke in unison. Knuckles and Shadow were running up the steps while Tails stepped out of the house.

Silver looked at the two he was with "Where were you two?"

Shadow raised his hands "I got lost."

Knuckles nodded "me too. I even lost Shadow, but he suddenly appeared out of nowhere?"

"Me? I didn't even realize you were behind me in till we were at the steps."

Silver shook his head "How'd I beat you?"

Shadow and Knuckles looked at the hedgehog with annoyance "We had to climb a mountain,-"

Knuckles continued with Shadow "A river,-"

"A canyon,-"

"And a forest."

They both then shouted at the same time "AND YOU FLEW OVER ALL THAT!"

Silver chuckled guiltily "Oh yah."

Sonic faced Tails "Where were you?"

"In that shelter I asked you to come down to with me."

"Why did you come back up?"

"I have cameras outside Sonic. Non saw what happened, but they have speakers. I heard the gun fire and tried to quickly get back up, but the power suddenly turned off and the elevator wouldn't budge. I had to fly up and pry the false floor open to get out."

Sonic stepped inside to see the fire pit was opened awkwardly as if someone pried it and once he looked down the elevator was stopped in the middle. The blue hero even noticed that the tv he left on was off.

Tails knelt next to the fake woman "Why did you use an EMP?"

Sonic stepped out angrily "How did you know **I** did it?"

Tails stood anger clearly shown "Because **you** are the only one **here** that was **here** the whole **TIME**!"

"Silver." Sonic pointed at the hedgehog.

"He just got through saying he beat Shadow and Knuckles and they were late. Fine, did you see the Hunter?"

Silver shook his head "No."

Sonic nearly struck Tails with his own face "And HOW, might I add, did you know the Hunter was here?"

Tails pointed at the bullets all crumpled up from striking something "Well I suppose YOU are capable of THA-AA-AA-AAT!"

Silver raised his arms "Jeeze what's with you two?"

Tails flung his hands up "I DON'T KNOW. Sonic just comes home all hostile as if I were his arch nemesis. You would have thought that I was the Hunt-… Sonic?" Tails turned to Sonic "Sonic, d-don't tell me you think-." The fox couldn't finish.

Sonic looked away and Tails shot open "You do!? How could you? You think I'm a murdering psychopath?"

Sonic faced the golden fox "Well Tails. You're the only one that he could be. You were the only one who was in that forest during that time therefore." Sonic grabbed the fox and handcuffed him making the fox squeal in shock and pain from the tight cuffs "You're under arrest for murder, assault, framing Shadow, breaking and entering, and destruction of property."

"Sonic, you don't honestly think that-."

"SHUT-UP! I'm done talking to you, **Hunter!**"

Sonic shoved the foz forward harshly. Tails looked back at his old friend with tears in his eyes "Sonic."

The hedgehog only shoved Tails forward "Keep going!"

Tails was beginging to sob "Silver, Shadow, Knuckles. Please."

The three only stared back at him in shock. Shadow ran forward "Sonic. Stop. Tails is innocent."

Sonic only glared back "No he's not." The hedgehog then blasted off with his super speed shoving the fox so hard he nearly screamed in pain. They both disappeared in the train and it sped off.

Shadow pulled out a phone and began to dial. After a few rings he began to whisper. He suddenly hung up and began to dial again with a very, very worried expression. Silver and Knuckles looked at each other and then at Shadow "What?"

Shadow looked at them "We need to get on the next train immediately. I also need to contact Harvard NOW!" He yelled into the phone.

After a long pause everyone heard the detective's voice on the other end "Sorry, detective. But this is important… I understand what you do is important, but they arrested Tails… I know this is good news to you, but I received word from a contact I have that they're taking him to the electric chair. They're giving him the death sentence right-now!"

End. Is Tails really the Hunter or is everyone ignorant to the evidence that proves he isn't.


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own any Sonic characters except Harvered and The Hunter.

(This chapter is probably going to change mainly because I've decided to reveal something a little bit too early, but it fit the moment)

Chapter 13

Tails could feel himself getting shoved through the metal doors and slammed against a wall harshly. He yipped in pain and tears flooded down his cheeks "S-Sonic… I-I-I'm not the-e Hunter."

"Shut-up already!" Sonic shoved the fox's arms all the way up his back, still handcuffed, making the fox scream.

Two officers came in and grabbed the fox from Sonic and took him to the middle of the metal room with a metallic chair bolted to the floor. The fox tried to fight but it was useless. Tails cried out as they un-cuffed him and chained him to the chair.

The fox seemed to be crying even harder, his ears were down, his eyes were closed, he was gripping the end of the arm rest he was chained to, and he was trying to force his head down as they strapped the headband, connected to wires, on his head. They soon clamped the chains on the fox's feet and now Tails couldn't get out.

Sonic stepped out of the danger zone and crossed his arms. Tails opened his eyes and looked at his 'brother' "S-Sonic… p-please. Bro?"

"I'm NOT your BROTHER you freak!" Sonic snapped.

The executioner gave a thumbs up and the engineer turned on the generators. Tails could hear the high pitched moans of the machines as the electricity charged up. Miles Prower now closed his eyes, this is the loneliest he has ever been in a long, long time, something Sonic promised would never happen. Now here he is, feeling this way by the only friend he cared about and the person who promised never to abandon him.

Shadow looked down the tunnel of the train station along with Silverand Knuckles "We've got to get to the execution chamber before the generators charge up."

Silver cocked an eyebrow "Isn't that illegal?"

"What they're doing right now is illegal."

Knuckles hopped down into the tracks and peered down the tracks "Damb this!" The echidna charged down the tunnel.

Shadow was soon to follow, but Silver flew over them "SILVER!"

The grey hedgehog and sheepishly smiled "Oh, yah, right." He picked the two up and all three blasted off toward the city.

Harvered slammed his hands down on the desk "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

The man on the other side shook "N-no sir. We were told to shut down all systems so that the electrocution could commence."

"Then turn them back ON!"

"We're not allowed."

"I only need those three over here so we can stop that electrocution."

"Why, I thought you hated that fox."

"I do, but I enforce the law and what's happening to the fox right now is ILLEGAL! So turn… the… system… back… ON!"

The man soon whispered "I can't. If I do they'll kill my family."

Harvered threw himself away and grabbed his head "The Organization. Lovely. Of COURSE it's the organization!"

There was a sudden blue hue from the tunnel and Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow came from the tunnel. The black hedgehog dropped down and ran on ahead "Come on. Tails is about to die!"

A black figure watched them leave as if lowered the newspaper. It was the same figure that had been stalking Sonic "**Bout time they got here. It took me less than that to get here. Pft.**" The figure shook the paper back to a straighter form "**Amateurs.**"

The man next to the figure shut his book "When will you start your job like you're suppose to assassin?!"

The assassin chuckled "**I want to study them first.**"

"Your reputation says you usually don't do that!"

"**I may be the best assassin in the world, but you're asking me to go up against an old friend. One of whom I don't know who it is.**"

"If you want your money you better kill the fox first!"

The assassin snorted "**I have plenty of time.**"

"The fox… is about… to die!"

The assassin sighed "**No he won't.**" The figure looked at the man "**The process of which they're taking is illegal. They won't kill him.**"

The man growled "Only if Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Harvard get there in time." The man quickly stood and walked off.

The assassin sighed again "I**f Tails is the Hunter and those four don't make it in time that chair won't kill him.**" The killer looked back down at the paper "**I've seen him go through worst.**"

Tails wept openly as the generator made a nose and the light turned green and the engineer nodded with a smile. Sonic walked up to Tails "Well… have any last words?"

Tails slowly and shakily looked up at Sonic with watery eyes "P-please… I don't want to die." Tails sobbed "I-I can help you find the Hunter. I can get him. J-just let me go."

Sonic rolled his eyes "Typical. Proceed."

Tails' eyes shot open and he began to fight the restraints even harder "No… Sonic! SONIC! WHAT ABOUT THE DAY WE MET?"

Sonic curled his fists "Pull the switch!"

The executioner walked over to the switch and grabbed it "SONI-HE-HE-HIC!" Tails cried out like a chilled. The fox tried leaning toward Sonic begging him to set him free.

Sonic only turned around and walked away. Tails suddenly went numb. Feelings inside of him were emptied, and the fox watched as the executioner began to slowly lower the mechanism that will end the fox. Tails looked at Sonic that made the hedgehog's spine freeze. It was the blank expression Tails would give now and then "You wondered why I have these expressions?" Sonic only stared "It's because- hic- I was afraid of losing my brother and that thought made me suddenly serious."

Sonic's eyes widened slightly. Tails sat back and looked at the ceiling as if accepting his fate as more tears came "My greatest fear came true." The fox closed his eyes as the executioner lowered the switch all the way.

"WHAM!" The executioner pulled his wounded hand away from the switch as it was slammed back into its upright position. The door to the room blasted open and Harvered pointed his gun at the engineer who raised his hands quickly "TURN IT OFF!"

Before Sonic could react Knuckles pounded him through the smoke, pinning him to the ground. Silver flew over to the switch "Good thing I found it before it was fully lowered.

Shadow charged above them all and grabbed at Tails restraints. He pulled them off two at a time and at last yanked off the headband. Tails only remained still sobbing, he didn't even move as Shadow grabbed his shoulder with an expression not even Sonic has seen before "Tails?" Shadow was full of concern.

The fox opened one eye and then his last shaking very hard. Shadow grabbed Tails' other shoulder so they were facing face to face "Tails, are you okay?"

Tails suddenly grabbed at the hedgehog clinging to him and crying his heart out. The burst of the weeping caused Shadow to let go of the fox's shoulders and have a shocked expression. Tails couldn't hold it in. He just cried and cried.

Silver shook his head "What a miserable sight. How could you Sonic? He was virtually your brother."

Sonic scoffed "He's the Hunter, he deserves a death sentence!"

Knuckles pressed aganits Sonic with a raised fist even harder "No he's not. He's innocent!"

Sonic spun and slammed the echidna on the ground. He stepped back and yelled "Explain how?"

The high pitched noise of the engine was shut down and Harvered turned to see Tails clutching to Shadow "Well, look who's replaced Sonic."

Sonic growled "Why are you saving him?"

Harvered shoved a finger at the hero "**What you did was illegal hedgehog. You may look at your Hero Logs or whatever, but the one thing that trumps that is the US Constitution. The Sixth Amendment "****In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the state and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the assistance of counsel for his defense." The fox didn't even have a ****trial!**" Harvered walked past Sonic and toward Tails.

Sonic blinked twice "… Well… Go figure."

Knuckles sighed "Told you he was innocent."

Sonic clenched his fist "That doesn't mean he was innocent." He spun around "That just means HE DIDN'T GO ON TRIAL FIRST!"

Shadow held Tails by the shoulders as he walked toward Sonic "Go ahead and take him to trial. My defense will guarantee his innocence."

Knuckles threw his fists in the air "So will MINE!"

Sonic's brow raised "Huh?"

Shadow let go of Tails and grabbed his badge and gave it to the detective "I lied about my vacation." Harvered, looking confused, took the badge.

Shadow stood in front of Sonic and poked his chest "The week after Tails went missing I took vacation time." Sonic's eyes popped open "I then ran into the forest looking for him. I wasn't going to leave a friend in need alone in a place that he could die! So the evidence Eggman gave you only said that me and Tails were in that forest when he snagged Hunter."

Knuckles walked up as well "After a while I ran into the forest abandoning my job to watch the Master Emerald to find my best friend Sonic. So I was in that forest as well when Eggman grabbed Hunter."

Sonic stepped away from the two "What? Why didn't you say anything?"

Shadow rolled his eyes "Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law. That's one of the things we say to people as we arrest them. I wasn't going to bury myself any deeper."

"Then why now. You just got your job back?" Sonic crossed his arms.

Shadow sneered "And lose Tails?! You're kidding, what I said was worth it because now I saved Tails' life."

Knuckles nodded "Me too."

Harvered wrote this down in his note "If you four come with me, not you Sonic, I want a report on this in a recorder so that no one could say you didn't say that."

Sonic threw his hands out "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What about the time Tails gave us the chaos emeralds after Silver gave us those bugs?"

"I did that on purpose Sonic."

"What?" Sonic looked at Silver.

Silver sighed "I did that on purpose."

"Why?"

"I actually don't want Hunter captured because he does some damage to future crime somehow. I knew those chaos emeralds were in the room, I could feel them and once I turned on the devices they were destroyed. I was required to have those placed on you, but I 'forgot' my backups. I specifically chose the best ones that were easily destroyed by chaos emeralds. My bosses had nothing to argue with because that bug was the best of the best… It was destroyed the entire time I left your house."

"But you said you didn't know the emeralds were at the house."

Silver sighed and crossed his arms as he looked away "… I lied."

Sonic slapped himself on the head "Silver!"

"Well if this wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have told you! No one knew I did that on purpose in till now!"

"How could Tails fight better? How could he shoot with a bad bow and still win a competition?"

Tails shoved past Shadow and jabbed a finger at Sonic with tears still running down his face "**Did you forget that I was in survival mode in a FOREST!? I had to teach myself to fight because animals in there are not only bunnies and birds! I also had to make a bow so I could hit things moving since I still had a bad tail and ankle! I'm stronger and faster because of that experience that I never want to go through again, but I would rather go through that again than**… this." Tails wrapped his arms around himself and walked away sniffing.

Shadow walked by Sonic, who crossed his arms. The black hedgehog turned to Sonic and whispered "**You should feel ashamed of yourself.**" Sonic didn't even look at Shadow as he continued after Tails.

Knuckles had his arms crossed as well as he shook his head and stormed off after Shadow, Harvered had already left, but Silver walked up to Sonic "Sonic." The hedgehog looked at the grey one "… The only thing that kept this city alive was people seeing yours and Tails' brotherly friendship… Now that that's gone you're putting this place under a more depressing and evil era."

This finally got to Sonic, the hedgehog looked down and the fire that was apparent suddenly fell. It almost looked like Amy all over again.

Silver looked down "I don't know if there will be a bright future anymore."

Silver turned to walk out, but froze. Tails looked at him with a sad expression. The fox looked down and walked out, both tails dragging along the floor.

Silver sighed "How are we going to get through this now?"

Sonic looked back at the chair he almost killed his friend with. There he stood as everyone left. He stood there contemplating about what he almost did. He walked up to it and knelt before it. He then looked down

-_Flashback_-

_Tails was crying as he wrapped his Tails around him. Sonic was shocked and added this to the top thing he doesn't want to see again when he comes home. The hedgehog closed the door behind him and ran to Tails "Tails, buddy."_

_The fox looked up at him. The hedgehog dropped to his knees and grabbed his shoulders "What's wrong, what's happened? Are you okay?"_

_Tails lunged at Sonic and clutched him for dear life "I-I thought you abandoned me… l-like my parents."_

_Sonic pushed Tails away slightly to look him in the eye "What? I only left to go save Little Planet. Eggman was up to no good."_

_Tails just bawled outwardly anyways "Everyone always hurts me."_

"_Tails listen to me!" The golden fox looked up at his fried "I would and will never leave you." _

_A gleam sparkled in the fox's eyes "R-really?" The eight year old said._

_Sonic smiled "I would never leave my little brother behind. I promise under oath." The hedgehog rose his hand and placed the other over his heart._

_Tails smiled and hugged Sonic even tighter "I love you Sonic."_

_The hedgehog smiled "I love you too, little bro."_

-_End of Flashback_-

Sonic felt tears fall down his cheeks "I'm sorry buddy… I don't know what came over me." The hero broke down in tears "I broke my promise."

The hedgehog griped the armrest as he sobbed "I'm no better than Eggman." The hedgehog placed his back against the chair and covered his face with his hand.

The assassin lowered his binoculars as he watched Tails leave the place "**Like I said. He wouldn't be killed.**"

The man he was with earlier shoved a finger at the fox "Then kill him."

"**He was just practically proven innocent. Shadow and Knuckles could be The Hunter again. I want the Hunter, not an extra person. Unless you want to pay another ten million.**" The assassin turned to the crime lord, but the man only stepped back and sighed "**I thought not.**" He looked back through binoculars "**One reason people like me as an assassin is because I always try to keep the customer happy.**"

The man walked around in a circle "Why don't you just charge and cause a commotion to attract Hunter?"

The assassin turned to the crime lord "**Because I know who he is.**"

"What?"

"**You might want to get off the roof.**" The assassin turned around and looked through the binoculars back at Tails "**I'm not sure who to kill. Knuckles, Shadow, or Tails?**"

The assassin looked through the binoculars and looked at Tails the fox who sat on a bench outside the police station. Speaking with the deep voice "**Well, doesn't he think he's cute.**"

He put away the lenses and picked up the sniper rifle. Then pulled the lever back, and slammed it forward with a satisfying 'chi-chink'. He took aim, right at the fox's head "**Sleep tight.**" The gun soon blasted throughout the air and then it became dead silent. A flag attatched to a big and pointed nail had sliced through skin and flesh splatering blood everywhere. It now stuck out of the side of the building reading "**Peek-a-boo, I see you.**"

The assassin packed up the gun "**Don't let the corpse flies bite.**" He turned and leapt off the roof and into an ally.

Next chapter is up.


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own anything Sonic related except Harvered and Hunter

Chapter 14

Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Harvered walked up to the front desk. The detective pulled out his notepad "I'm here to place these two." He pointed at Shadow and Knuckles "In an interrogation room. Separate of course. When is the next available one?"

The man typed on the computer "Actually. One's open now. Why, something new on the Hunter Case?"

Harvered pocketed his notes "Yes. As it turns out Shadow and Knuckles were in the forest during the time Tails was lost in there. So they are our new prime suspects once more."

"So the fox might be innocent."

"Well, considering that some of the officers tried to kill the fox tonight they may have to drop the evidence if he is guilty."

"There would be no evidence to convict him though."

"They should of thought about that when they placed him on the electric chair without a single trial."

Suddenly there was a sudden boom and a crash. Everyone the ducked and Harvered pulled out his sidearm "GUN FIRE! GUN FIRE!"

Silver's expression was pure fear "It came from outside."

Shadow's eyes widened "TAILS!"

The hedgehog charged out there and slammed the doors to the outside. Knuckles followed as well as Silver and Harvered. Shadow looked down the steps. Tails body was flat against the concrete ground with blood all over him.

Sonic was suddenly at the scene and stared at the scene in horror "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-." He couldn't even say the fox's name.

Shadow walked down and knelt next to the fox with upmost shock plastered on his face. Sonic grabbed his head "TAILS!"

The fox pushed himself up numbly "C-alm down. I was only staying down in case I got shot at again." He whispered out.

"Thank God you're all rig-." Sonic stopped himself. He almost went and hugged Tails for the sheer joy that flowed through his body that his best friend wasn't dead.

Under the circumstances that he nearly killed him with the electric chair he pretty much ruined his friendship with the golden two-tailed fox. The hedgehog pulled himself back and backed up looking down. The fox on the other hand was looking at the hero with a confused look "Not even five minutes ago you had me strapped to the electric chair. Why do you suddenly care."

Sonic wasn't even making eye contact as he croaked "I-I broke my promise… my oath." The hero crossed his arms as he fought back tears, but trickles of them escaped.

Tails' ears lowered "So you do remember."

The hedgehog turned around and looked up at the moon. Silver pointed at the flag '**Peek-a-boo, I see you**' "It's the copycat Hunter! The one I was talking about!"

Knuckles rubbed the fox's head and pulled it back. Blood stains soaked his gloves "What's the blood from."

Shadow picked up the headless body of a bird with its wound oozing out blood "Does this answer your question?"

Harvered was pointing his gun at the roof tops, but no figure was seen on top "Dang it, he must have gotten away."

More officers soon stormed out with guns in handy. The searched the perimeter as Harvered directed them "You five! Search that building! I want at least two men guarding the back entrances! You six, go secure that construction! I will stay here and search for evidence!"

The men obeyed with no objections. They only sprinted across the road to the other side to do their signed duties. Harvered didn't even holster his weapon or turn around as he said "You okay?"

The fox rubbed his head "Like you care! But I wasn't even scratched anyways, just in shock I guess." The fox twisted around and led face up with his feet on the bench.

Shadow huffed in amusement "You're not even sure if you're in shock. Why are you treating it as such?"

"Just in case it's slow to act."

Shadow shrugged "Just stay there and don't move. We'll take a look around."

Harvered holstered his weapon and pressed a radio on his color "What's everyone's twenty?"

There was some static but there was a response "_**Group one in the shopping house. No sign of perp.**_"

"_**Group two is searching the construction site. So far, no signs of our shooter.**_"

Harvered pressed the radio again "Keep searching. Consider the man as armed and dangerous and is extremely talented. He was able to shoot a flicky as it flew in the sky."

"_**Wow. Impressive shot… All unites we need backup. Found a casing, must be where the shoot fired from!**_"

Harvered nodded "We know his location, he isn't there clearly."

Silver was hovering over the scene "Why did he kill the flicky instead of Tails?"

Sonic turned and looked around before facing back forward. Knuckles scratched his head "Must be a warning shot."

Shadow crossed his arms "No. He's proving his power and skill. Trying to show he's not one to mess with." He faced Knuckles "He's trying to get us scared."

Silver laughed slightly, more of a scared laugh though, as he raised a hand "Considering all the stories I've heard of this copycat Hunter, I am scared."

The blue blur's ear twitched. The fox lowered his brow but didn't say anything. The detective rubbed his chin "What kind of message is he sending here?" He pointed at the flag "A secret meaning? What does "peek-a-boo, I see you" have anything to do with this?"

Tails lifted his head "Wait! What if it's not for us, but for the Hunter? This would attract his attention. Maybe this has a meaning for him."

Shadow nodded "The best theory so far."

"Aren't we getting tired of theories?"

"What?" Everyone turned to Sonic who now faced them.

"I sure am. I just fell for an old trick. I was so sure that Tails was the Hunter that I could suddenly see it. Now that my mind has cleared he now doesn't. One stupid theory made me go haywire. Why don't we hire a detective?"

Harvered crossed his arms "What does that mean?!"

"Not you."

Sonic smiled "That's why I got a plan." Sonic looked at Tails with an apologetic look "… If you're up for it."

Tails rolled his eyes up, thinking, but rolled them back down and nodded. The hero nodded himself "Okay, here's the plan."

Sonic screeched to a halt outside a fence. He looked at the black iron gate and read the sign "WARNING: HIGH VOLTAGE!"

Sonic snickered. Like that would stop him, but he decided to do it the legal way. He pressed a button placed upon the cement wall and looked up at a camera. He pulled down at one of his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"_**Is that really necessary, Sonic?**_" A voice spoke over the intercom.

Sonic chuckled "I love a grad entrance."

"_**That was more juvenile.**_"

Sonic shrugged "Hey, may I come in. I need your help with this case."

"_**What case?**_"

"Don't act like you don't know." There was a sudden long pause afterwards.

Sonic smile remained, but one of his brows rose up. He stood on his tiptoes and poked the camera he saw "Hello? Anyone there?"

"_**Come on in.**_"

There was a loud buzz and the hero could hear the gates lock snap away. He pushed it opened and walked through the front driveway. The gate soon swung shut and after another buzz and snap of the locks it ceiled itself.

Sonic knocked on the door. After a brief moment the door swung open and an old man, around sixty, appeared "You wanted to see me?"

Sonic smiled and held out a hand "First of all, it's a real honor meeting you mister Marone. I've heard of all the amazing things you've done as an officer."

Han Marone smiled and shook the hedgehog's hand "It was nothing. I only did what I did to protect everyone."

"But all the things you did-." Sonic scrunched himself up and vibrated madly "-…OH! Who else could top that?"

"Apparently you could."

"No… I failed my heroism sir. I broke a promise I made to my best friend and I abandoned the city when it needed me the most. What kind of hero would do that?" Sonic looked down.

"Who could blame you?"

"Huh?"

Han leaned against the door frame "Who could blame you? You lost someone who meant dearly to you after you kept running from her and then you failed to save her. Anyone would need a break from that. Now rest assured, you did take too long to recover, but you came back at full force, suing the city even. Now that's a hero. Someone who doesn't quite, even when he's battered and beaten he gets back up to fight. A hero isn't measured by quality or quantity of his word, but by his heart." The man then pressed his finger to his lips "But the work helps as well."

Sonic chuckled "I see you still have a sense of humor."

"Yes, I've learned life is too short not to enjoy it. I would probably be miserable if I lost it and was an old grouch."

Sonic chuckled again and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Yah… I hope to be like that someday." Sonic then snapped at attention "Oh yah… About the Hunter Case."

Han stepped back and motioned the hero in. Sonic stepped inside "I need your help."

Han walked over to a leather chair and sat down "I would love to help, but I'm afraid that I lost some skill in my retirement, Sonic."

Sonic shook his hands "That's fine. I just want to borrow something."

"What?"

"Ten thousand dollars."

Han's expression turned interested to shocked "What?"

"You're like the richest person in the city, besides a bunch of losers I know I can't trust."

Han sat up "Why do you need that money?"

Sonic pulled out a piece of paper "I don't want a trail leading to you so I wrote this in case you were bugged."

Han pulled out spectacles and took the paper. He began to read it, Sonic followed the retired police offier's eyes which went back and forth in a reading manor. He then lowered it and took off his glasses "This makes more sense. This would help agiasnt the Hunter. Did you need a briefcase as well?"

Sonic shook his head "Got that covered. You know the location?" Han smiled and threw the scrap sheet into the blazing fire "That answers my question."

Han placed his fingertips together as he watched the fire consume the paper of Sonic's plan "You know Sonic… I sighned a document for your friend Tails once."

Sonic smiled "Yah, I heard about that. You have no idea what it meant to him."

The man smiled "And you have no idea what he did meant to me and all the other officers."

Sonic was taken back "What?"

"These stories the press tells. They all focus on the bad ones, the ones that show officers being cruel and mean, but no one focuses on the good stories so everyone began hating the police force. There was a story of an officer who stopped by, one morning, to a retired veteran and asked him to come with him to the shelter to get some coffee. The homeless veteran said "No, no. I don't want to live where I am dependant on others help."

"The officer then said "You don't have to stay there. You're just coming with me to get some coffee." The veteran soon gave in and went with the officer to have a cup of coffee. The officer even paid for the coffee off his own bill. He used his own money to take care of this one man he has never met before.

"Ever since then that same officer came back every morning and asked that veteran to come have some coffee at the shelter with him. Soon it became having lunch, and finally the man decided to live in the shelter. That officer had saved the life of that homeless vet that winter. A story like that never gets around."

Sonic looked at Han as if he was a story teller, his face begged for more, but Han's face seemed blank and emotionless "I only wish that people would stop seeing the bad in people and start looking in the good. The world is already full of evil, we don't need to hear more. We need to hear the light of the darkness instead of the darkness fighting back. That is why Tails means so much Sonic." Han looked at Sonic "He proves that he would lay down his sanity for an officer. He proves to us who are doing our job that we are making a difference, someone does notice that we care and so he care to protect one of us. As if he were a friend."

Sonic looked down tears in his eyes.

"I do like the fact Hunter is helping everyone, Sonic… But he doesn't realize this, but he is considered a terrorist. He has everyone afraid of him. People are becoming so afraid that they don't even come out of their houses. I even know a friend who had a heart attack after hearing his name. That friend was a former police officer and was my partner. He never had committed a crime ever, he was never even rich… Now he's at the hospital in critical condition because he was so afraid Hunter would think he was a criminal and kill him." He faced Sonic "He may be trying to be good, but even doing what is right isn't legal and could end up hurting someone who should have never been part of it… like Tails." Sonic looked down soaking all this in. Han faced the fire once more "You can expect me at the time with the money."

Sonic placed down a briefcase "Just make sure you wear gloves before grabbing it. I don't want a trail leading back to you."

Han huffed with a smile "I don't care if that Organizatin finds out. I always do the right thing." He pulled at his collar to reveal a scar "This is from a man who was selling drugs and trying to bribe me, but I didn't listen. So… he shot me. I shot back… and he died."

Sonic looked at the fire "I-I'm sorry. I can't relate. I know killing someone can scar your mind."

Han smiled "That's why I signed that book. I understood how he was feeling then. No one could ever understand the torture of ending someone's life… in till it's too late." He looked at the flames "Too late to do anything else, and all the scenarios swerving through your head. What if I did this, what if I did that. Would he still be alive and I would not have had to kill him… why did I kill him… It may have been for a good purpose and cause, but to the insides… it feels like you have shot a brother… someone you should have cared for instead of ending his life when he was too young."

Sonic offered a hand "Thank you for your story Mister Marone."

Hand stood and grasped the hand with a smile "Please… call me Han. You have no idea how much weight is lifted off your back when someone tells you how they're feelings." He placed a hand on top of Sonic's "Maybe if you got Tails to tell you how it felt, how much pain he suffered, maybe he could trust you as a brother again."

Sonic looked out the window to the night sky "I hope you're right. I hope you're right. The only thing I live for now is him."

Sonic sat on a bench in the park, his leg crossed over the other waiting for something. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye. A man in a long, brown, trench coat, with dark sunglasses, and a black briefcase walking this way. The man sat down next to Sonic and placed the suitcase right next to him.

Sonic recognized him as Han, luckily he was wearing dark gloves. The hero looked around as lazily as he could. He then pulled his arms back and over in an arc yawning. Suddenly his right arm came down swiftly grabbing the briefcase and tore off in a blink of an eye.

Han sat there alone looking up at the sky. He sighed peacefully as he watched a cloud roll by "It's nice to have peace and quiet now and then." Acting like nothing happened.

Sonic was dashing down the streets in a blur. Making sure that no one could see the case in his hands. The hero then threw it in the air as he continued on.

A flash of a very bright blue streaked by and Silver grabbed it with his powers. He then wrapped it in a brown paper wrapping and tied it with some small twine. The grey hedgehog then grabbed it with one hand and leaned to one side so it would point at the sky. A yellow flash stormed by and Tails took the package from Silver. The fox then landed on the ground and rocketed forward keeping the package under one arm. The fox loosened his grip very lightly and the brown parcel was sleeked away from him, but Shadow grabbed it while it was still in hid air tearing down the street toward the police building.

Knuckles walked into the building and jumped onto the front desk "All right, WHERE IS IT!"

The man at the front desk seemed surprised "What?"

Knuckles jumped up and over the counter "I know you have it, so don't play dumb with me!" He began to dig through a pile of papers. The man turned fully around "Stop that! You're not allowed to do that."

Shadow dashed by in to the building. The officer turned around at the sudden wind "What was that."

Knuckles suddenly popped up next to him with a chaos emerald "SEE! YOU DID HAVE IT!"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"Here! LOOK!" Knuckles grabbed the back of the officer's head and pulled him down near the trash can "There! It was right there! How do you explain that?" Shadow soon dashed back outside.

The officer didn't even notice this time "I-I don't know."

Knuckles jumped over the counter and landed on top and shook the chaos emerald at the man "Next time you play dumb with me, I'm gonna knock your lights out, idiot." The echidna leaped off the counter and stormed out of the building.

The officer scratched his head and looked at where Knuckles said the emerald was "How did that get there?" He whispered.

Harvered was sitting at his desk in his office and was reading through a newspaper. The wind suddenly shook and a pencil holder fell down and his pencils spilled all over. Harvered absentmindedly picked them up and set them back in the holder. He reached out without looking and grabbed the package without looking.

He finally set down the paper and quickly stood. Nearly walking and nearly running the detective quickly moved down the aisle. Knuckles voice could be heard "Next time you play dumb with me, I'm gonna knock your lights out, idiot!"

Harvered knew the distraction was over so he ran as quietly as he could. He finally stopped and slid the parcel in the mail slot. As he brought his arm back up he grabbed a file above and took it out. He was head detective and was allowed to read any new reports. This made him less conspicuous.

He opened it to read a case that had been worked on. He's heard of this: the bank robbery that happened last night. The two were there in a jiffy and took out the culprits with no casualties or injuries. Actually there were three, but one didn't count as an officer.

"You need something detective." He heard a deep voice ask behind him.

He turned around "No Vector, just reading your latest report.

Vector, the crocodile, smiled and crossed his arms "Well, how'd we do this time?"

Harvered rubbed his chin as he continued to read the file "Seems good." He held it out to Vector "Keep up the good work."

Vector took the file "Thanks."

Harvered past Vector to see Espio and Charmy standing there "Hi Charmy." He said before continuing.

Vector turned to the two "What took you guys so long."

Espio rolled his eyes "I had trouble getting Charmy's visitor's pass. He's still not old enough to join the police, Vector."

Charmy raised his hand "Yah, besides. I like wearing this thing."

Vector rounded on the bee "It takes too damb long for you to get it on."

Charmy closed his eyes with a cheerful smile "It takes even longer to get it off."

Vector began to sweat "Don't tell me you're trying to get one."

Charmy flew up "What? I've already asked for my very own pass that has my name on it."

Vector covered his eye "Oh brother. Don't tell me you went with this." He turned to Espio.

The ninja chameleon had his arms crossed "Well, he does visit us every day. It makes sense."

Vector jumped away and landed on his chair, spinning it so his feet rested on his desk "Yah, true, but that pass will come out of our allowance."

The ninja wrapped his fingers together, placing both fore finger and middle together in a pose "That is a valid point I'm sorry for not thinking clearly."

Vector waved it off "Nahh, I can see the logic in it, just make sure not to-." Vector froze.

He just noticed a rather large package in their mail "Charmy, can you get that gift."

The bee saluted and flew up. He grabbed it with one hand and pulled, but it barely budged "Wow, this thing's heavier than it looks."

The bee grabbed it with two arms and flapped his wings harder, at last, picking it up. He then landed on his stool "I've got it."

Vector smiled "Good. Give it here." The crocodile tossed out one arm to grab it.

Charmy spun around in a circle and let go. Espio watched with wide eyes as the wrapped gift was thrown from the bee's hands and toward the crocodile with his eyes shut. The thing slammed into Vector's face "OW!" Lossing his balance the ex-detective stumbled back into his seat and fell on his back toppling the chair over "WHAAA!"

Everyone at the station was so use to this happening to the three everyday that they soon learned to ignore them.

Charmy covered his mouth giggling while Espio's wide eyed, crossed arm expression turned to the bee "I don't want to see any more of his temper today Charmy. Why did you do that?"

"He said 'give it here.'" The bee smiled guilty.

Vector grabbed the edge of his desk and hoisted himself off the ground, his face boiling red. "**Charmy!**"

The bee jumped and hid behind Espio. The ninja only cocked his eyes to the left as if trying to see behind him and then suddenly faded away, turning invisible like a ghost. Charmy flew back a little "Cheater."

Espio reappeared next to Vector, the same way but from clearer to more visible "I'm not going to be your body shield."

Vector raised a fist "You're lucky Detective Harvered complemented our work right now, otherwise I would be much angrier than I am right now!"

Charmy slumped over "Wow, such a feat."

Vector slammed his desk "That's it. YOU'RE GOING DOWN YA BUMBLING BEE!"

Espio, on the other hand, had pulled out a note placed under the string "Important! I need the Chaotix Detective Agency. I am offering you a case."

Vector was just about to lunge at Charmy, but stopped short "What?" He quickly snatched the card out of the ninja's hand "Someone's offering us a case?"

The bee flew next to the crocodile "WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS!"

Vector pulled the card to his chest and quickly looked around "SHHHH! The Organization might be listening. We don't want to endanger our client, would we?"

The bee covered his mouth "Oh, right. Sorry."

Espio pulled knot in the string making it loose. He then carefully unwrapped the paper as to not make a noise and pulled out a briefcase. Vector ran to the opening and covered the entrance so no one could see in "What's inside?" The Crocodile whispered.

Charmy grabbed the case and pulled it open. A note and money were laid upon the bottom. Vector almost ran at it to make sure it was real, but he didn't want to leave the way open so others could see it. Espio picked up the note "I am willing to hire you guys for one purpose. I want the Hunter taken down. There is ten-thousand dollars in cash in this briefcase. I hope that is enough for you guys to bring the murderous vigilante down."

Vector's bottom jaw dropped "Ten-thousa-!"

Espio and Charmy placed a finger on their own lips "SHHH!"

Vector grabbed his snout shutting it tight. Charmy then took the note "I want you to meet Sonic the Hedgehog outside in the park tomorrow night to get a briefing on what is known so far. I have taken extra precautions to making sure no one knows who I am so you don't have to be as discrete."

Vector grabbed the note and read it himself "Well, boys it looks as if the Chaotix is back." The crocodile placed the note back in the case with the money and closed it.

He picked it up and handed it to Espio "Take this to our house. Be sure no one sees you."

Espio nodded. He grabbed it and then jumped to the ceiling. He then crawled to a part of the ceiling, opened it up, and then swung right in just before the thing closed. Vector sat back down and began to write.

Charmy flew next to him and sat on the desk "Now what?"

Vector smiled "Now we act like nothing happened."

An officer walked by "Are you guys done with the latest Bank Robbery paperwork?"

Vector pointed at the man "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The officer was taken back, but walked off anyways. Charmy looked back at Vector with half closed eyes "Yah, that's normal all right."

Vector rubbed his closed eyes "Shut-up."

Next chapter is next. Please review, I'm starting to lose interest.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Vector, Espio, and Charmy stepped out of the police station and into the sunlight. Vector, though as hard as he tried, could not help but be abnormal. He would try and sound enjoyable, get irritable for no reason, and not talk at all. Some of these characteristics may have been part of him, however there is a time when he should have done one thing but did the other. For example, he should talk when asked a question instead of pure uncomfortable silence. The officer who was there nearly panicked after an entire minute of the crocodile just sitting there relaxed and staring at him boringly.

Espio successfully got the money hidden inside their house without being spotted and came back just as stealthy. While Charmy just swung around in a chair shouting out in glee.

The now back in business detectives ran toward their home and nearly ripped off their uniform to get ready to see Sonic and get briefed on their case.

After a while Vector stood there in his old attire: gold chain around his neck, thick gloves and boots, along with his ear muffs. Espio changed as well, but he only had his gloves and boots. Charmy however did not need to change and was already pestering them.

After a time of loud yelling at the bee Vector charged off toward the park with his fellow companions right behind him.

The detectives halted right out of the park and Vector turned to his team whispering "All right we're here. Espio, go and look on ahead."

Espio nodded and went invisible. Charmy flew up and spoke loudly "Why ya whisperin'?"

Vector jumped and snatched at the bee, covering his mouth as he spoke harshly "Because we don't know if this is **a trap!**"

There came a muffle behind his hands that sounded like "oh" and the crocodile let go. At that moment Espio appeared "It looks alright. Sonic is there with his friends and Detective Harvered."

"Harvered?" Vector rubbed his chin interestingly.

Charmy copied, not sure if he missed something. The crocodile nodded "He must have been the one to give us the package."

Espio crossed his arms "That would explain why he was there."

Vector shrugged "Yah, but he is allowed to read all reports. He's head detective… Hey… Mental note: ask Harvered how he got a high position in a station full of crooked cops. Alright let's go."

The Chaotix then marched off toward the group in front of them.

Sonic the hedgehog noticed them and waved "Heya guys. Long time no see."

Vector crossed his arms and looked at Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, and Harvered "What's up? Need us for this Hunter? Wait, which one?"

Harvered beat Sonic whom opened his mouth to speak "Both, if you can."

Vector nodded with much interest "We could try."

Tails smiled "Surprised you're not trying to haggle with us about extra price."

Vector huffed out a chuckle "Well… I would, but I don't want to lose the first customer we've had in months."

Espio snapped his fingers to gain attention "I understand that we're getting together as old friends at the moment, but we were hired to do a job so this needs to be more professional. What do you have so far?"

Harvered pulled out a file and gave it to the three. Vector opened it and began to read. Shadow cocked a brow and looked at Harvered "I thought since they worked at the station they would have connection to that file."

Vector shook his head "Nah… the mayor didn't think it 'necessary since we didn't have the correct rank.'"

Shadow raised a brow "If this Hunter is causing such an uproar why doesn't he put you guys on the case? You'll be able to catch him faster than everyone else."

Vector rubbed his snout with a hand with a small grin "I'm guessing that if we did catch Hunter then people will be flocking to us with cases and we'll be back in business. I doubt that any criminal or crime lord would like that… bit stupid risking a psychotic vigilante rather than a detective agency."

Tails scoffed as he leaned over onto a bench "I bet that was actually the mayor's idea rather than Domious Crimson."

Sonic turned slowly to the fox "Who?"

Silver scowled as an audible growl escaped his mouth "The crime lord who took advantage to your retirement. Took over in only a month… his influence still effects my present."

Sonic turned back to the detectives looking interested "Did not know that… and I thought I knew everything my absence caused."

Vector sighed "Maybe."

Charmy flew forward and landed on Shadow's head "How have you been shade?"

Shadow looked a bit surprised at this strange outburst and change of subject "Uh… Fine… Why are you asking this now?"

"Just noticed ya."

"Now!?"

Charmy looked up "Uh… Gotta go."

Shadow grabbed the bee's leg as he tried to fly away "Not just yet! We called you here for a reason you busy bee."

Charmy looked at the rest of the group who were staring at him "Ohhhhhh… right… I'm not use to that detective thing."

Shadow smiled as he looked at Vector and Espio "Well… I'm sure you're all better at finding the computer room now."

Vector's eyes widened in offense, Espio's mouth curved into a wide smile which he hid, and Charmy fell from the sky laughing; thankfully Shadow was still holding onto the bee's leg.

Tails was trying to fight his smile, Sonic and Silver were nearly on the ground laughing, Knuckles was shaking his head with a smirk, and Harvered only looked bewildered "Computer room?"

Sonic wiped a tear from his eye "Ahh… ha, ha… inside joke."

"Fine as that may be, but we're here about our hunting problem."

Vector crossed his arms and mumbled a bit before speaking clearly "Yah… well… this file is all good for inside police investigation. We need everyone's perspective here. Start from the beginning."

Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously "Uh… is anything we say… confidential?"

Vector's temple rose "Of course."

Sonic nodded "Okay… I guess… It all started when Tails' won the bow and arrow gold medal competition thing." From here Sonic spoke of how he watched Tails' game on the TV, Tails talks about tossing the bad bow only for it to be found used in the ally of the first murder, Silver spoke of the two Hunters he heard from the future, the comparison of the Hunter's skill, what the Hunter could be, Amy's grave, Hunter's connection to Eggman and the Hunter being a robot, Sonic mentioned the time he met the Hunter personally (with much hesitation) and was there because he was acting the role of 'vigilante' since he did not have his hero license yet, they spoke of Shadow being covered in Hunter's cloak, Hunter's big shell body he now disposed of, this mysterious Hunter assassin that shot a warning shot at Tails, they even spoke of Jone and his murder down in Arsnail.

Vector and his team listened intently only interrupting to be disruptive ("CHARMY!" Vector would shout) or to ask a question that would either sound relevant or not. The three detectives huddled together and started talking to the other. After a minute Vector came up stroking his chin and looking up at a nonexistent corner "We have discussed it… and we have an idea I'd like to check on. Anything big going on about now, Harvered?"

Harvered crossed his arms "We have been given a tip that one of the old factories is being use to manufacture narcotics and we're setting up a squad to go and stop its operation. At nine tonight if you're wondering."

Vector nodded and turned to his team "I think Hunter might strike there tonight."

Espio, not even acting like he heard the crocodile, spoke to Tails "I wish to know the origins and powers of Hunter's bow."

Tails face flushed in embracement "I-er… I was the…" Tails looked down and away spinning his forefingers around each other "I made the bow… Hunter stole it from us the next day… I was hoping to use his presence so to use that bow against Eggman."

Harvered glared at the fox "So I WAS right. YOU did make THAT bow!"

Tails flinched "Yah…" Then looked up sharply and spoke harsh "But I never used it on a person!"

Harvered looked away looking crossed, deciding not to respond.

Tails sighed "I guess its powers are strong though. It completely destroyed Jone and his car."

Harvered turned back to the fox "Oh-ho… it did more that destroy Jone. It demolished him. Not a trace of his body was seen. Only wiring, car parts, and the very little skeletal remains of the men who were in the front seat."

Espio blinked "High heat explosives? I thought a nuclear explosion was only able to break a skeleton down like that."

Tails shrugged "The bow is powered by the seven chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald so it's high in energy. So it might have not been the heat."

Espio turned to Vector "Before we go running off to the drug bust I want to check out Jone's murder scene."

Vector sighed "Fine."

Harvered walked past them "I'll show you there. We haven't moved anything since we haven't found anything yet; except the skeletal remains of course. Trying to identify them."

The detectives followed Harvered and Silver spun round to the rest there looking exited "Now we're on the verge of catching Hunter!"

Shadow seemed dazed at this "I thought you wanted Hunter to remain."

"What? Oh, not that Hunter. The other, the assassin."

"Oh."

Sonic turned to Tails "You think they'll find anything at that old scene."

Tails looked at the hedgehog sourly "Yah, a bunch of rubble and some rotting corpses. What do you think?!"

Sonic raised his arms in surrender "Whoa, sorry bud. Just wondering."

Tails scoffed and stalked off. Shadow watched the fox go away and then turned to Sonic "They're the best detectives we know."

Silver sighed "Yah, and that is kinda bad." Silver looked round to see Shadow looking at him with a scandalized expression "I only meant that they act more like a kindergarten class."

Shadow crossed his arms "They still have their moments."

"Who doesn't?"

Knuckles turned and walked off "You guys have your little chit chat, I need to get back to the Master Emerald."

Sonic waved at the back of the echidna "See ya Knuckles." He only waved in response.

Sonic looked at Silver "Is there anything significant about the Chaotix in the future?"

Silver shook his head "They never got another case… but"

Shadow's brow peaked "'But'… what?"

"They appeared dead."

"Dead?!"

"The assassin."

Sonic slapped his forehead "You told us this just NOW!?"

Silver took a step back "I for-."

Sonic rounded on him "DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT! FOR ALL WE KNOW WE JUST CEMENTED THE EXECUTION!" The hedgehog turned and dashed off.

Silver only blinked before receiving a sharp slap at the back of his head and hearing Shadow's dark voice "Idiot."

Vector picked up a gear and studied it. The metal had solid streak marks like tears all over it, but now that it was cool it was solid again "I'm sure this was extreme heat." He looked up at the bars and rafters above, but not a single one seemed singed "Then why was nothing else affected?"

Charmy flew down and grabbed the gear "Tails did say it was powered by the emeralds. Maybe the heat and energy was focused on only the car."

Espio looked at the bee in interest "And the Hunter would know that? Only people who've been around chaos emeralds long enough could know that."

Charmy looked gloomy "Soooo… still the suspects already mentioned."

Vector stroked his chin "Maybe… but they still could have been taught."

Espio turned to the crocodile "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He looked at the two "Since this vigilante was created by Eggman, maybe Eggman put the programming inside the Hunter."

"What about the assassin?" Harvared asked.

Vector looked at the wreckage "If he was here there is no evidence. He was not exactly involved in it anyways so it doesn't matter. I bet he was called in immediately after this."

There was a gush of wind and everyone turned to see Sonic gasping "Youreabouttodiedropthecase!"

"What?" Harvered had sharp ears, but that was amazingly fast.

Sonic took one deep, swift breath and spoke firmly yet slower "You're about to die, drop the case!"

The four detectives looked stunned "You got us on the case in the first place." Retorted Vector.

"Yah, but that was before Silver mentioned the assassin kills you."

Vector chortled "You think I haven't considered that when we joined the case?"

Charmy looked over the crocodile's shoulder looking worried "I didn't."

Espio stepped up the hedgehog "We can take care of ourselves, Sonic. Thank you for your warning, but we can handle it."

"But-." Sonic was disappointed. Did they not understand the condition they are in?

Vector cut him off there "Look, you told us what the future held, that's good enough to put us on our guard."

"But-."

"Look, telling us this could have changed the future. For all you know it backfired now and we captured the assassin."

"I doubt that would work so well like that." Espio eyed his leader "If the assassin is as good as the reports say he'll be a master of stealth, control, and offensive attacks."

Vector waved it off "Anywho. Sonic we could use your help."

Sonic was startled but was quick on the uptake "What?"

"We want you to help us on the drug bust."

"Us?"

"We're planning something about it."

"What?"

Espio smiled "You'll see."

Sonic blinked "Couldn't you have asked everyone back there."

Charmy shook his head "We just came up with the plan when we got here a minute ago. We can't go back to ask the others because they're probably gone."

Sonic sighed "That part is actually true. I could still get them though."

Harvered pulled out a notepad "Don't bother; we don't exactly want them involved. Here's the plan-."

The abandoned where house chimed in silent rustling. Men moved quickly taking boxes and placing them down. The drugs were going along nicely, just as the Domious Crimson had planned.

There was a sudden crash and a scream and the men spun to see a crumpled box on the ground and a nothing around but shattered glass. They looked up to see in their horror… The Hunter. He held one of the men by the ankle as he glared down at them "_**How about we all talk and I might consider letting you live.**_"

All the men dropped their cargo and yanked out weapons. Hunter did not even flinch "_**Don't call me crazy when all you brilliant criminals keep using guns on me expecting different results.**_"

The killer unsheathed his sword and flung the man he held instantaneously. The man crashed into a giant cauldron with so much force his entire body let out a massive crack and toppled the basin spilling its contents all over the gun bearing men below. They screamed as the boiling liquid poured over them. As they squirmed on the floor they all heard footfalls slam against the floor causing them to look up. Hunter was now at their level brandishing his bladed weapon. He stroke the ground sharply and sparks emitted and what came after does not take up much imagination.

The entire chemical caught fire and began spreading all over the room. The criminals covered in the stuff, basically all of them, were immediately engulfed in flames. One such criminal ran covering his head, but he felt a strong hand lift him off the ground and slam him against a wall. Hunter stood over him axe now glistening from the flames below. Hunter had grabbed and moved the villain swiftly from the bottom floor and put out the flames.

Hunter kneeled down and lifted a bag of drugs they were moving in boxes "_**This is not a known narcotic. What is it?!**_"

The criminal tightened his lips and glared at the killer "Go to hell."

Hunter did not even respond but slam a knife into his shoulder. The man screamed and fought the killer, but his fist hit metallic surface. The Hunter pulled the knife out and stabbed his other shoulder, both legs and then pulled him even closer to his face that was too dark to see under the hood "_**What! Is! This?!**_"

The man cried out "I DON'T KNOW! We began making it about a week ago!"

Hunter lifted the bag "_**This is a strange substance. What does it do?!**_"

The man shook his head "I don't know."

The Hunter grabbed the knife, pulled it out, slashed the man's shoulders five times, his legs all the way down to his feet, and then his face so harshly that blood began to poor down into the flames below. The man tired to fight it off but the monster held him firmly down one of his booted feet "_**I asked for an answer. NOT A LIE!**_"

The man jumped at the harsh words, gurgled his own blood, and spat before quickly responding "LIKE ANY OTHER DRUG. LIKE ANY OTHER. But it acts strange, cause's pain throughout the body."

The Hunter yanked the knife out and held it threateningly at him "_**WHY?!**_"

The man jumped once more at the word and raised his hands as he answered swiftly "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! Domious Crimson gave us the formula and asked us to make it and sell it!"

Hunter leaned in "_**Who is Domious Crimson?!**_"

The man jumped again and covered his head "I don't know! He doesn't trust us enough!"

Hunter stood and glared down at him "_**Obvious reasons.**_"

The man looked up and held a hand out as if trying to irrelevantly stop him "Don't, don't!"

Hunter raised his axe, but in a sudden blur the man disappeared. Hunter halted and spoke "_**I should have expected this.**_" He turned around "_**Hello Sonic… You got the Chaotix?**_"

Sonic scoffed as the trio behind him glared at the murderer "Don't act like you're surprised."

Vector pounded a fist into his palm "You're going down creep."

"**I am not the giant crocodile.**" Hunter began to walk toward them "**I am also not intimidated. I will fight if you attack; though I would rather we go our separate ways.**"

Sonic dashed forward, but Hunter sidestepped at the last moment and kneed the hedgehog in the stomach. Sonic fell over gasping for air.

Vector charged along with Charmy while Espio leaped up and turned invisible. Vector bashed his two fists toward the vigilante's skull Hunter blocked it with one hand and the sound of bashing metal was echoing around the building. Hunter swung his axe still in hand and struck the giant between the legs. Vector crumbled to his knees and covered his soar area whimpering with tears in his eyes. Charmy charged with his stinger extended. Hunter caught Charmy around the middle and brought his face up to his hidden one. Charmy smiled nervously at him and chuckled. The killer threw Charmy with a flick of his hand at the far wall that the bee bounced off of.

Hunter suddenly spun round and grabbed something in midair, lifted it off the ground, and slammed it back down on the metal platform. Espio instantly reappeared gasping; Hunter's hand clenched his neck "How?... Even if you had inferred you couldn't have seen me."

"**Acute senses.**" Was the only response.

Espio pulled out a shuriken and tossed it behind Hunter. The vigilante spun on the spot to see it turned back around and come right at him. The killer caught it in his free hand, but it exploded on impact. The shockwave caused him to lose his grip on the ninja letting him slip out.

Vector swung his tail round tripping the vigilante covered in smoke. Charmy came out beneath and tossed a rope in between the grated floor where Espio instantly tethered through. Supported by Charmy, Sonic tied off the ends tying Hunter's neck.

The four were now on deck and grabbed each limb of the vigilante. Hunter strained and snapped the rope. He tugged and successfully threw Espio, Charmy, and Sonic while flinging Vector up onto his feet, making him stumble back. The crocodilian charged. Hunter swung his axe and smacked Vector over the ledge and onto the metallic wall sliding down onto the scorched metal bellow.

Then he sidestepped making an attacking bee miss, caught him, and then threw him at an empty spot. Charmy then collided with a dashing Sonic making them both fall back; Charmy fell unconscious while Sonic bounced back up.

Hunter faced Sonic and got low ready for an attack, but then changed tactic. He threw an elbow back, struck an invisible Espio in the face, lifted his arm over his shoulder and grabbed the back of the ninja's head, finally tossing him at Sonic. Sonic leapt forward low enough to dodge Espio. Unfortunately Hunter expected that and swung his bow at the same height. Sonic was smashed by the powerful tool and was sent flying back toward a recovering chameleon.

Espio looked over his shoulder, spotted the hero flying toward him, and back flipped barely evading the unconscious body. Espio twirled in midair and landed facing his opponent in a fighting stance "Skill, no tools."

Hunter tilted his head sideways and then sheathed his weapons "**Knowing full well about ninja's reputation of being unethical in battle, I will comply anyways.**"

Espio threw a punch as he rushed at the murderer. Hunter slapped it away throwing a punch of his own. Espio ducked, dropped to his hands, and kicked the killer. Hunter, however, swung his leg kicking the attack away before swinging it back to kick the detective up. Espio lifted a foot as he spun around almost striking Hunter's chin. The vigilante jumped back as the ninja landed on his feet in another one of his fighting stances. The fighters then dove at the other in an onslaught of attacks. A punch, kick, a combo of such, blocks, dodges. Hunter ducked under one such kick and then stood swiftly up causing Espio to fall back onto the ground. Espio stared up at him as the vigilante spook "**Enough horse play. Thank you for the lesson. I should have never underestimated you, nor will I underestimate again. This time you will go down now.**"

Espio jumped up with a fist raised. Hunter however saw everything differently. He saw everything slow down and the attacking Chameleon looked like a frozen action picture. The killer rushed up and kicked the detective in the gut, grabbed Espio's head, slammed it to the ground, and then kicked the ninja right where he struck Vector a few moments ago sending the still frozen image detective across the room and head first into pipes. The room sped up to normal speed and Espio went limp.

Hunter swiped his shoulder and then ran toward a wall. He jumped at it and smashed right through it. He landed on a neighboring building and dashed on top of the roofs. "Where you going?!" Hunter skidded to a halt.

Sonic floated there… in his super form "Before we came to the warehouse I ran after everyone to get the emeralds. Even if you are one of the three you couldn't say no to stopping 'Hunter'. Besides I didn't tell anyone we were going in the warehouse earlier." Hunter pulled out his bow and inserted an arrow to point at the hero "Don't be stupid. I can't be harmed in this form."

Hunter only spun and fired an arrow. Sonic dashed forward, but Hunter disappeared. Sonic cursed under his breath "So the bow can teleport." He flew after the vigilante.

Hunter leapt into the air and fired another arrow. Sonic flew past him and caught it. The arrow exploded in a massive blast of energy, covering the super charged hero in smoke. Sonic opened his eyes to see Hunter falling to the ground shooting yet another arrow at a building.

Sonic teleported at the spot. Hunter soon appeared there and the hedgehog grabbed his throat and arm that held the bow. Hunter clutched the arm that held his neck "You've lost!" Sonic smiled "How does that feel?"

Hunter did not even twitch or change his voice "**Never underestimate your enemy hedgehog.**" Then, unexpectedly, the vigilante just disappeared. Sonic's grip on him was now only clenching thin air. The hero's eyes widened in shock "Whu?! HOW'D HE DO THAT!"

_**Sorry everyone. Truly, I am sorry. I got so busy that I forgot about this project. Just comment anything you want to change or want me to do in the future. Or just tell me I am doing a good job. Trust me, comments actually help. It encourages me to write the story the best I can. I will look at any request or idea anyone wishes to share to see if I can implement it in the story before its too late. For example I have not forgotten about the idea of Hunter stopping a school shooting, I will do that soon. Best of luck to you all.**_


	17. Chapter 16

The only thing I own in this story is the vigilante Hunter and the assassin Hunter not Sonic or and other characters associated with SEGA.

Chapter 16

Sonic glared at the monitor as the officer played the footage tape from the fight between Sonic in his super form and the Hunter. They watched as the Hunter crashed through the wall and began to run in till he halted at the presence of Sonic and his glowing form. The vigilante pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the Super Sonic only to spin around and fire it off. Sonic went forward but Hunter disappeared.

The officer switched to a different camera view to show Hunter jumping up and firing off another arrow which suddenly exploded. Sonic grumbled under his breath; that was when he caught it. Hunter then swiftly fired one arrow upward and then just as Sonic was revealed behind the smoke the vigilante fired it at a building. Sonic was soon seen grabbing Hunter but as the view went on they all watched as the arrow Hunter previously fired went strait down a chimney.

Vector slapped the back of his hand against the hedgehog's shoulder "So that's how he escaped you. Fired a teleportation arrow while you were behind smoke."

Sonic sighed "Where did he go then?"

The officer searched the camera view and pulled up another camera position. A few seconds went by and a door open to reveal the Hunter running off silently away from Sonic.

Sonic smashed his hand into his palm "Dang it! We almost had him too!"

Vector stroked his long snout "We got the criminal he was interrogating and got some info. Looks like Hunter is looking for the Domious Crimson."

Detective Harvered lifted a pouch out of his pocket "Looks like the crime lord is making a new drug. We're running labs off it."

Charmy looked at it "What's it do?"

Espio looked at the bee "According to the criminal it's like any other drug but induces pain."

Sonic raised a hand toward the pouch "May I have that?" Harvered raised a brow "I think Tails can get what it is faster than you guys."

Harvered shook his head "This is evidence. I cannot give this to you even if you asked the mayor whom I doubt will want you to have it."

Sonic turned and began to walk away "I'll ask him anyways." He then tore off toward the city hall.

The hedgehog ran in and stopped at the secretary's desk. The woman behind it jumped "Wha? Mr. Sonic? The mayor is a bit busy at the moment did you-?"

"New drug on the streets and I want to take a closer look at it."

The secretary blinked before lifting her phone and pressing a button "Yes, Mr. Mayor. Sonic the Hedgehog is here to see you and he's talking of a new drug that's on the street… He'll see you."

Sonic walked forward and shoved the doors open. The mayor sat behind his desk glaring at Sonic "What of this new 'drug'."

"Don't patronize me! You know what it is, don't you?"

The mayor stood "Are you accusing me!"

"Heck, yes!" Sonic jabbed a finger at him.

The mayor sat back down "Please close the doors Ms. Flen." The secretary closed the doors and the mayor smiled "You have no proof. Besides I have a very high up friend who is I don't know… a bit 'crimson' about now and is too busy to give you permission to… let's see… **go snooping**. Got it?"

Sonic growled "You do work for Domious Crimson."

The mayor sat back "I have no idea what you're talking about… now… **get out!**" The smile faded and an angered expression is what remained.

Sonic scowled but recognizing defeat turned and stalked off.

Tails pulled back the wrench tightening a bolt on one of his plane's engines. The fox barley looked up when he growled out "What do you want Sonic?"

Sonic nearly jumped "How did you-? Never mind… I was just wondering if-." Sonic placed one hand on the top of his head nervously. Tails stopped and looked round to glare at the hero "…Well. How much do you know on… Domious Crimson?"

Tails picked up a rage harshly and wiped his hands with it while looking up "I know about as much as to police Sonic. Why? Am I part of HIS organization now?"

Sonic raised his arms and vigorously shook his hands and head "No-no-no-no-no-no! I know nothing on the guy so I don't know.. yah."

Tails scoffed before turning back to his plane "He's the crime lord who owns almost all crime in America and several other parts of the world. He got that territory while you were… away. No one's ever seen him or heard from him except through his henchmen. Before you ask, the police don't know who has contact with the crime boss."

"Any… personal knowledge that might be helpful?"

Tails came back out and looked up thoughtfully "His name is based off of Latin I think. Domious means lord, ruler, that kind of thing and I think Crimson is actually crimen which means crime, guilt, accusation, etcetera. When we use the name I think we are kind of saying 'Lord of crime'. That sort of thing. That's all I got."

"Ever told the police this?"

"No!" Tails went back to work on his plane "What a worthless thing to know."

Sonic lowered his lids disapprovingly "It actually might be. I'll tell Vector this."

Tails mumbled. "What?"

"I said go ahead!"

Sonic stepped back and after a brief moment of hesitation "I said I was sorry, bud-."

Tails leapt back and flung the wrench he had down clanging ringing through the entire secret cave "SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH SONIC!" The fox began to break down into tears "You almost killed me. I thought I knew you." Tails ran off and past Sonic.

The hero just let him. He did enough damage already.

"So his name actually means 'Crime Lord'?" Vector asked as he sat at the dinner table of a restaurant.

Sonic sighed "No Vector. 'Lord of crime', and besides I just told you it's a theory of Tails."

Vector tapped his head "Actually… that helps."

Sonic blinked "It does?"

Espio sat back "It helps us get into the crime lord's psyche. From this we can have a better look at him and find out who he is."

"Or she."

Sonic almost bolted up. "Rouge?"

The bat planted her five fingers on her chest "The one and only."

Charmy spoke up "What'd ya want?"

Rouge smiled as she gazed at her finger nails "Oh… nothing. Couldn't help but overhear your discussion on old Domious Crimson."

Sonic sagged back into his chair "Don't tell me you work for him."

The bat froze and looked at the hedgehog "… That is just offensive. I work for no crime boss. I quite the crime business you should know that!"

Sonic grumbled "A leopard doesn't change its spots."

Rouge rested her hands on her hips "Well good thing I'm no leopard. Besides, I was just going to tell you about that new drug going on."

Vector leaned in "What?"

The bat crossed her arms "Well… The people who take it start breaking down and freaking out. CAT scans show mental degradation and major muscle density."

"Muscle density?" Charmy nearly shouted.

Rouge rolled her eyes "The muscles seemed to have condensed making them heavier and possibly stronger. Better?"

"Err." Charmy looked as if he fared no better than no explanation.

Rouge only turned and walked off "Never mind."

Sonic called after her "Thanks."

The bat only raised a hand of recognition. Sonic turned back to the Chaotix "What drug does that?"

Vector looked flabbergasted "Why you asking me? I know nothing on narcotics. Besides they told us this drug was new."

"Has anyone died from it?"

Vector looked where Rouge left "Looks like it. I'll have to ask Harvered is we can look at autopsy reports later."

The hedgehog stared at the crocodile "Later? Why not now?"

"We're on lunch break."

Sonic groaned and slid off his seat "Call me if you have any new leads. I'll ask Harvered for autopsy reports." He blasted off down the street, into the police station, and right into Harvered's room.

The detective looked up abruptly before rolling his eyes and looking back at his notes "What do you want?"

"Do you have autopsy reports consisting with the drug?"

"What?" The detective looked up again "No! Why?"

Sonic rubbed his forehead "Rouge said the drug causes brain damage and muscle growth."

Harvered looked confused "We have no such autopsy report. How would Rouge know that?"

Sonic shook his head. Rouge would not turn back to crime, at least he hoped not. Yet sneaking around and hearing rumors were part of her charm. The problem with that though is where did she hear this?

Sonic turned to Harvered "I doubt she turned back to crime so don't go after her."

The detective stood "I have to! She has valuable information that helps with the investigation. I am required by law to investigate any forms of leads as long as I stay inside the very law I uphold. Therefore I have to go interrogate the bat."

The doors slammed open and an officer came running in "Sir! The Station Square High School is being shot up! Two students went in and began to shoot everyone!"

Harvered was stunned at first he did recover swiftly though "Sonic, go stop the shootings."

The hedgehog nodded and dashed off.

Astlor, a top grade student, blasted his shotgun at a class door. Kids inside screamed as the teen charged in pointing his gun everywhere "WHERE'S CAMERON!"

The kid in question booked it and ran to the door only to scream in agony as scorching pain seared his legs. Cameron fell down crying as Astlor marched at him reloading his weapon he blasted the bully with.

Astlor came up and kicked the bully in the face with so much antagonism that his face turned violent red. "WHO'S THE WIMPY KID NOW, HUH? WHO! SHUT UP YOU BIG CRY BABY!"

Cameron scooted back "D-d-dude. It was all a joke man. It was just a joke."

Astlor butted the gun into the bully's face "Oh yah! We're ALL laughing! So funny JERK!"

James, Astlor's friend and accomplice, ran in front of the open door "Come on man! I still need to go after the punk who struck me up in gym class!"

Astlor kicked Cameron once more "Just let me kill this son of a bi-!"

"THWACK!"

Astlor jumped and looked up "James?"

The friend appeared shocked but then fell forward. An arrow struck on his back. Astlor quivered at the sight and yelped when a dark hooded figure walked right behind the body. Astlor raised his gun at the Hunter "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE DID TO ME!" He pointed at the bleeding body of Cameron "HE TORTURED ME! ATTACKED ME! MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Hunter stepped over James' corpse and slowly walked toward Astlor. Astlor began to back up "HE DISSERVES IT!"

Cameron reached out for the vigilante "Please! He's crazy!"

Hunter pulled out his axe and smacked the kid in the face in one motion "**Shut up.**" Cameron whimpered and held the side of his stinging face. Hunter continued to walk toward Astlor "**You think charging in here and killing everyone here is a good way to get revenge?**"

Astlor stepped forward and shoved a finger at his torturer "I wasn't going to kill everyone I was going to kill HIM! That jacka-."

"**You're just embarrassing yourself.**"

Astlor growled and fired his shotgun at the murderer. The bullets pounded Hunter but they had no effect. Astlor shoved a finger and Cameron again "If you're going to kill anyone KILL HIM!"

"**I only kill if I'm a hundred percent certain are criminals.**" Astlor's gun was yanked away and gunfire sounded. Astlor's body fell and Hunter tossed the weapon on his body "**That includes you.**" Hunter turned and began to walk away only to stop and stare at Cameron who scooted away from the killer. Hunter lunged and slammed his foot on Cameron's bleeding leg. The bully screamed out in agony "**I said nothing on hurting you.**"

"What the-! WHY?" Hunter looked up. Sonic stood looking upset "THEY WERE JUST KIDS GROWING UP! YOU HAD TO KILL THEM!"

"**They were killing everyone. They would have grown up being murderers.**"

Sonic growled "Why you filthy HYPOCRITE!" The hero lunged.

Hunter sidestepped and brought up his knee just in time to jab it into Sonic's face. Sonic fell to the floor ringing in his ears and vision all blurred. He looked up to see figures of moving people. Once everything settled the figures of SWAT were clearly seen "Where'd he go?"

One of the officers looked at him "Who?"

"'Who?!'" Sonic felt fury rising in him "HUNTER! THE STINKING MURDERER!" The hedgehog forced himself up violently.

The officer raised his arms just as his captain came in front "When we came in we didn't see the vigilante."

Sonic spun around looking for where he could have gone. There was a broken window. Sonic snarled and ran after his enemy.

Silver came flying up to the named window when Sonic nearly plowed him over. The future hedgehog yelped before barley dodging the charge. As the hero ran off Silver shook his head "He should know by now he'll never catch him like that?"

The entire city was engulfed in whirlwind of blue, glass rattled people screaming and falling down from the wind clash and right at the end of it all a giant scream of rage was bellowed out over the land and then everything stopped.

Tails walked down the street hands interlocked. Shadow had run to his house and requested that he come. After receiving the necessary details the fox became significantly worried. The twin tailed fox turned the corner and trekked over the grass into the park. In the distance the he could see Shadow waiting; leaning up against a tree and crossing his arms. Tails walked up nervously and to answer the unspoken question the black hedgehog nodded over to a certain part of the park.

Tails looked over to see Sonic just sitting there staring at the ground. The fox took a deep breath and marched over to him "Sonic?"

The hero did not even look up or give any sign of recognition as a matter of fact. He only sat there looking as if he was in a trance. Tails waved his arms at his sides and then sat down in front of his friend "Sonic. I-… I've been told what you have been doing all day. You're going to wear yourself out. You're hardly taking time to soak everything in. It's been go, go, go for you this entire time. You're not as in shape as you were when you retir- I mean. Long term vacation."

Sonic lifted his head by an inch only to look back down. Tails tapped the ground "Let's go over everything together. You went from the crime scene to the mayor. After a most 'certainly' pleasant talk with him you ran to me to ask about Domious Crimson. You then ran off to Vector who were on break, got info from Rouge so you ran to Harvered to see if it were true, and once you heard the school shooting you went there. You saw Hunter, he escaped, and in a raging frenzy you dashed after him and nearly tore the streets off the roads. …Do you hate this guy that much?"

Sonic jerked his head up "What are YOU getting at? He's all **noble** and **great**!?"

Tails ears stiffened "What does that mean?"

Sonic's face turned sour and full of malice "WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?"

Tails jumped up "I'M NOT! YOU'RE JUST PRESUMING THAT I AM!"

Sonic leapt up as well and shoved a finger at Tails, but the fox stood his ground and just stared the hedgehog down. Sonic stopped and blinked. He stepped back and looked down "I don't know anymore."

Tails expression softened "I was only wondering if you hated him more than Eggman or something. First you think I'm him and then you try to have me executed, you've become increasingly hostile, more demanding, and now you're running around town not even realizing your speed could cause severe damage. Luckily no one got hurt." Sonic crossed his arms, eyes gleaming with threatening tears, eyes full of sorrow. The twin tailed fox placed an arm on the hero's shoulder "You usually don't let people affect you like this. What's wrong."

Sonic shook his head "I don't know."

Tails stepped back "To start feeling better one must understand and accept why these feelings are there. Just tell me where your hate is driven."

Sonic closed his eyes and thought. He remembered the times he met the vigilante and only felt the burning, boiling sensation of a volcanic eruption of fury begin to bubble up "It just… seems to get me angry when I see him or think of him."

"That's not the source though. That's a trigger."

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head to the side before opening them in apparent shock "I was… that the… oh." The hero fell down back into his sitting position; this time rubbing this now tear falling eyes.

Tails was surprised and knelt down "What?"

"I know what started the anger."

Tails smiled before clearing his throat to get a straight face "Good. What? He's seems faster? Killer? Amy's body missing? Eggman's experiment?"

Sonic looked up voice cracking and tears rolling off his face "He almost made me kill you."

Tails froze "Huh?" That was unexpected.

Sonic shook his head "I-I was s-s-so sure it was you… I just… I was ready to di-discarded you to death like…" He pounded the ground "Like a lamb to the slaughter. I let this case get the best of me and as a result I was ready to kill… my best friend. I felt tricked… as if he wanted me to kill you… I just…" Sonic rested his forehead on his hand and began to weep.

Tails looked at his hero in bewilderment and sorrow. This whole time that little incident began eating Sonic up to the point he broke and began to tear up the streets to get a murderer he blamed for the near death of Tails. The fox was unsure on how to take this. Hardly expected and the fox had all these scenarios prepared, but not this. Tails sat down, ears folding back, and listened as Sonic continued with a sniveled voice "You couldn't take me anymore, now you hate me- the only friend worth to me anymore- I'm helpless against him, I prove myself I can't protect you after all- I just c-can't take it anymore." Sonic planted both hands on his face as he tried to stop the running tears spilling down his face.

Tails has never seen Sonic like this, not even at Amy's funeral. The fox looked away "S…Sonic."

The hedgehog continued on weeping. The hero could no longer control the bursting emotions inside. "Tails felt the pressure behind his eyes now "S-Sonic. P-Please."

Sonic took a big sniff and looked up with his red eyes. Tails could hardly look at him now as he looked away "I-…You…I don't hate you."

Sonic looked down and around with a gestured shrug "Wh-whut you mean? You… I nearly killed you."

Tails shook his head as a single tear strolled down his cheek "I-I know. But… I… I only treated you like that because." Tails looked back at Sonic with tears rolling down "I only wanted to be angry… but I wasn't… not anymore. I- I understood what happened I… already forgave you."

Sonic looked at the fox as if he had just first laid eyes on him. Tails shook his head "Please don't think I hate you. I never did and I never will."

Sonic could no longer control himself. He nearly tackled his little brother in a hug which Tails gave no hesitation or resentment against it and gave a hearted hug back. Both cried on each other's shoulders; each feeling guilty about the pain they both placed on the other.

Shadow watched this hearted scene and smiled. He was happy to see the two brothers finally getting the closure both needed. He turned and walked off, he felt it best to let the two to have some time alone.

_**Later that night**_

The mayor slammed his hand on his desk "I want to know how the Hunter KNEW ABOUT THAT WAREHOUSE!"

The henchmen flinched "Cool yer pipes. The police were tipped off. He could have gotten that info from them?"

The mayor glared back at them and snarled "And how did the police know about it then, huh? Only the people in the group knew about that place. I want to contact Domious!"

The leader raised his arms "Whoa, you know the rules. You can't just demand his presence. He'll only come if he wants to talk to you."

"Damn the rules! I want to know if someone's been snitching! If so then this entire operation will go down! AND I'M NOT GOING WITH IT!"

The other man in the room looked around swiftly to find a change in subject "Uh… nice scented candle."

The mayor looked down to stare at the lit scented candle before glaring at the man as if he were an idiot "Are you that interested in candles more than your **job**?!"

The man raised his hands "No!"

"Then shut-up! I want an answer by tomorrow and by golly I better have one! I'm tired of this secret identity bull!" The mayor slapped his desk in a finalizing manner "Get out!"

The men turned and ran off. They exited the building and glared back "What a douche."

"Yah. What's eating him?"

The leader rolled his eyes "Alright then. I'll just send the boss a message the normal way. Hopefully he takes no offense to what the Mayor just demanded of him."

"You're actually gonna contact him?"

The leader sighed "Have to. Regulations. The Mayor just accused someone in our group snitching. That's serious. I'll just tell him that's what the Mayor thinks. No hints that we agree in case he's wrong."

The henchman crossed his arms "Ever since Sonic regained his license the Mayor's been all hot headed lately."

The group headed off but up above them a shadow loomed over and it rubbed its chin "Hmm." It lowered itself and in the dim light Silver could be seen rubbing his hands together with a big smile as he stared after them "Things… just got interesting."


	18. Chapter 17

I do not own any Sonic characters. I do, however, own Hunter the Vigilante and Hunter the Assassin.

Chapter 17

Tails sat on the couch legs crossed and resting on his coffee table. He starred at Sonic who laid resting on the couch in front of him. The fox brought the worn out hero back home with mild difficulty from the breakdown last night. The blue blur was hardly in a condition to walk, the emotional and physical exhaustion made him nearly shutdown. He would have been more surprised if the hero was able to walk by himself.

The fox placed his two fingers on his lips and began to tap them. He then looked to his right at the door before looking back at the hero. The fox slowly placed his feet on the ground and turned to stand and walk to the door. He opened it quietly and stepped out. He continued to watch Sonic while he did this and continued to watch the hedgehog as he closed the door. He did not want to bother his friend. He shut the door and locked the door.

Tails stood tall and… spun around and grabbed the nose of the person behind him "Got your nose!"

Silver stumbled back clutching his nose with wide shocked eyes "WHAT THE-!"

The twin-tailed fox snatched the hedgehog's mouth and shut it "SHHHH! Sonic's sleeping!" He whispered.

Silver nodded, still wide-eyed. Tails let go and Silver took a deep breath "How did you do that?"

Tails looked at him skeptically "… Let me think …Maybe because I was in a forest… needing survival techniques to survive… such techniques include heightened senses… or did you forget that?"

Silver looked away with his eyes, looked back, and smiled guiltily "Oh yah!... Good day?"

Tails' face now just fell into annoyance "Really Silver!? Really?"

Silver raised his hands "Hey, hey! Just trying to make small talk."

"Just ask the questions you want to ask."

Silver's innocent look soon faded into a smile "Heh… took Knuckles longer than that."

"Well… You're investigating us, technically speaking, so what was not to be expected? I'm guessing your going to have us come in together."

Silver shrugged "Sure. Let's go."

Tails looked back at the house then back at the acting detective "Alright, but I don't want Sonic to know. He's under enough pressure as is."

Silver nodded "I understand."

The two then took off in the air.

Vector, Charmy, and Espio stepped up to Harvard "Whad' ya mean there is no such autopsy!?" the crocodile demanded.

Harvard turned his computer screen toward the three detectives "See for yourself." The detective snatched the mouse and scrolled through. Harvard pointed at the ceiling "No such drug has ever been found and or documented."

"What about the lab results?"

"Its chemical makeup has never been seen before. Our database had nothing and the federal database had just the same amount of nothing. Its like this drug never existed before."

"Drug make up?"

"Unknown. Such chemical bonds and mixture has never been used before."

"Then how is it not showing up on autopsies? Such a new and unusual compound would leave such strange traces in the body."

"Yes, but I've had my people look at every death and study the reports for such malformations. The bat is either lying or my people have been tampering with reports."

Espio grabbed Vector's hand "Wait! What about that?"

Vector looked at the report "What of it?"

"Look at the muscles."

"The tissue and bones are all normal. See the density is normal for the average man."

"An average man yes, but that is a seventy-four year old man."

Vector pulled the screen closer "WHAT!"

Charmy flew up and pointed at the screen "Yah, there it is. Died at age seventy-four."

Harvard turned the screen "What?"

Vector pointed at the door to Harvard's office "So, your people are tampering with reports!"

Harvard shook his head "No, the woman who did this autopsy was not in the crime organization. She was killed after she was placed in witness protection for seeing one of the crime bosses shoot someone. She was one of the best. I was even there when she did this one. It was the last one she did."

Vector blinked "Maybe tampered?"

"Impossible… I remember now… She mentioned that his muscles were denser than the normal seventy year old… but no traces of abnormal chemistry. DNA, blood samples, and tissue observations showed no sign of abnormalities."

"So… wait… Reports aren't tampered… Rouge is correct?... What's the third option?" Charmy looked at Harvard with an expectant look.

Harvard snatched up his phone with a stern look "No. There isn't… Bring in Rouge, NOW!"

Charmy turned to Vector and whispered "Why now?"

Vector crossed his arms "How'd she know about the drug if an autopsy can't even find it?"

Silver pushed open a door "Come on in."

Tails walked past him "Why are we in an apartment?"

"The police are kind enough to lend me money for housing as I conduct my investigation."

Tails looked at him "An expensive apartment?"

Silver sucked on his lips and made a pained expression before looking at the fox for a response "They're unusually generous."

Tails raised a brow "Alright." He looked back to see Shadow and Knuckles sitting on the bed. "I see you've been kidnapped too." The fox said smugly at Shadow.

The hedgehog huffed "How'd you know." He basically stated sarcastically.

Silver walked up "Hey! I asked."

Tails plopped on the bed behind the two "Feels like it."

Knuckles looked at them "What are you talking about?"

Shadow did not even look at the echidna "He's going to interrogate us."

Knuckles looked at Silver "I thought you were just going to ask us questions."

Silver looked at him disbelievingly "Err, that's what an interrogation is." He spoke slowly.

Knuckles pointed at him as he stood before falling back down "Right… I just woke up, give me a break!"

Silver tilted his head "Okay."

Silver pulled up a chair and sat down facing them "Well, well, well… Normally I would ask for alibis during the school shootings, but let me guess…" Silver looked at them knowingly.

Knuckles grunted "Guarding the Master Emerald. No witnesses obviously."

Shadow looked at Knuckles "Earlier on this case you mentioned you sometimes leave for gossiping."

Knuckles looked at him firmly "Yah, but not then!"

"Interesting."

"Who's asking the questions!? You or him!?"

Tails nudged Knuckles with his foot, still lying on his back "Come on Knuckles, he use to be an officer. Old habit."

Knuckles turned to Silver "Hmph!"

Tails still was laying down as he talked once more "And Shadow, leave the questions to Silver."

Shadow smiled as he looked at the fox "What are you now? A lawyer?"

The fox raised his head to look back at him "Practice the Fifth Amendment." He plopped back down as Shadow slapped his knee laughing.

Silver choked and grabbed his mouth while Knuckles looked around quizzically "What's so funny?"

Shadow looked at him with a smile "I would understand how you don't know the Fifth Amendment. You only keep to the Second Amendment."

Tails covered his face giggling, Shadow began laughing again, and Silver was now viciously bobbing up and down covering his mouth with shut eyes in fits of uncontrollable silent laughter.

Knuckles growled and pointed at the black hedgehog "For your information, Angle Island qualifies as a separate indigenous country! I have special permission to enter this nation without punishment since I qualify as the king since I own the island, so I have no need to know your Constitution Amendments." He raised a fist and brought it down to chest level "But that was a good one." He ended with a smile.

Shadow bumped fists.

Silver pointed at Knuckles "You know what the Second Amendment is?"

"Yah. I said I have no need to know. Does not mean I do not know… I do not, however, know the Fifth Amendment."

Silver shrugged and looked at Shadow "Your alibi?"

Shadow rolled his eyes "Since I have nothing better to do I run."

"Anyone saw you?"

"I run at speeds faster than sound, I move too fast for anyone to see me."

Tails, still keeping his head on the bed, looked at the hedgehog "Wouldn't that create a sonic boom?"

Shadow looked at him "Who's the interigator now?"

Silver pointed "No, he has a point."

Shadow shrugged "You forget who you're talking to. I have a Chaos Energy rolling around inside of me. I completely negate air friction if I want, unlike Sonic."

Silver tapped his chin "Hmm… Sonic was running around all day, why didn't he see you?"

"He did, during the end of his rampage. That's why I contacted Tails and told him to come down and try and talk sense into him. In fact, after Sonic saw me he stopped and fell to his knees."

Silver nodded before looking between the echidna and hedgehog to see the fox "And you?"

Tails lifted his head "Hmm… Oh, my alibi. I was at my workshop all day."

"Any proof?"

"No, my cameras were wiped out by Sonic's EMP. I have to replace them."

"Didn't you?"

"Today, yah! But I still need to hook them up to the powering. They don't work without it."

"You seem uncharacteristically tired."

Tails lifted himself up with his elbows "I was up all night making sure Sonic was okay. I didn't sleep. You try pulling an all-nighter and stay as seemingly awake as I at the moment."

"So you can do an all-nighter like that."

Tails face fell to near emotionless "I don't like what you're implying."

Silver tilted his head "Super speed, unusual talent, and capable of an all-night event. Am I supposed to believe that all this combination is not a strange perfect match?"

Tails now sat up "I am NOT a killer!"

Shadow stood and pointed at Silver "Don't go blaming him again! We already proved-!"

Silver sharply stood arms at his side but clenched as fists "He has been excused because of illegal containment HOWEVER…" Silver threw a finger at Shadow "He was not exonerated! He is still a suspect! Besides… I was not done."

Shadow stepped to the side and blocked Tails "He's been through enough."

"I was going to talk to you next, Shadow."

Shadow stopped "Me?"

"Yes, you. Super speed, skill, talent, and one of the best manipulators of Chaos Control. Perfect for being the Hunter right?"

"Now I'm the Hunter?! Make up your mind!"

"Knuckles."

The echidna was now wide eyed "Now what do you have on me?!"

"You own Angel Island. I'm guessing plenty of people try and take the Master Emerald."

"Yah."

"So martial arts is a requirement to fight them off."

Knuckles jumped up "Now wait a minute! Now I'm the Hunter?!"

"You tell me. Super strength for sure and to even live on Angel Island require survival skills and instinct. Not to mention you admitted you fight off people which requires martial arts."

Knuckles threw his fists in the air "I AM NO KILLER!"

Shadow stepped in front of Knuckles "He is not! He has no super speed."

"Not even if Eggman gave it to him unknowingly."

Shadow looked surprised at first but it quickly left "Don't tell me you believe Eggman's stupid story."

"Makes a lot more sense than an ultimate life form that is better than you. Oh wait… Maybe you still are, only enhanced."

Shadow's eyes narrowed dangerously "I need no enhancement."

Silver crossed his arms "But if you got one you'd be better… like 'Hunter' better."

That seemed to strike a nerve "I was not enhanced!"

Tails shot up off the bed "And considering what you've been doing I'm clearly next. I was not turned into some… thing." Tails threw the last word around disgusted.

Silver nodded as if he just found realism "Oh… I almost forgot." He slapped his head with a goofy smile "You guys cannot be Hunter…"

"Yes. We can't." Shadow snapped.

Silver looked back down at Shadow his smile falling off as he spoke "Individually."

Tails pointed at him "That explains this whole interrogation!"

Shadow growled and Knuckles looked confused "What?"

Tails stepped in front of the two with him "He's saying together we are Hunter."

Silver pointed at him "Oh yah, good point Tails. You were the one who wrote that down right?"

Tails only glared at the hedgehog "…yah."

"And all of you went in the forest during Tails disappearance… what if all of you found each other and worked a plan out together to just cheer up Tails… only to have it turning out to be a brilliant idea that you all decided to do. You two then left and Tails stayed behind till he 'found' his way back home to make it appear that he was lost for longer. Then he perfected his bow and arrow just like Shadow while Knuckles did the same on Angel Island. Don't deny it Knuckles I found your bow and arrow course under those rocks."

Knuckles eyes widened "Wha-where-ghh… No! I was practicing the bow in case I got the bow from the Hunter so I would be a good aim."

"Really? Maybe from the partner who was acting Hunter."

Knuckles flung his arms out "NO! NOT TRUE."

Silver crossed his arms "Well it makes sense. All of you together make Hunter on paper, but in real life it would be perfect, wouldn't it?"

Tails growled "On paper it's a theory!"

"Every scientific idea starts out as a theory; even the Earth rotating around the Sun was a theory at first, and just because you produced the theory Tails does not mean you and these two did not know it was true. You just produced the theory just to make you appear better. Why would someone as clever as you just leave that board up with all that information with your Hunter suspects? You knew Harvard was going after you and has not searched your house yet. He would have certainly gone for a warrant to search and if he did he would find your 'theory'. That would be perfect for you and the guys because it would appear you're looking for Hunter. With you no longer suspected these two only have to get alibis and you go out as the Hunter to make them look innocent. Not a bad plan, quite brilliant."

Tails stared, looking offended "I… did… not… want Harvard to FIND IT! I HID IT!"

Silver blinked "You did?"

"YES!"

Silver blinked "Harvard told me that when he got there the board was out."

Tails froze along with Shadow and Knuckles. All three looked at each other "What?"

Silver rubbed his chin "If you hid it why was it out?"

Tails shook his head "I-I don't know."

Shadow pointed at Tails "The second Hunter. The assassin. He must have saw us trying to solve who was Hunter. He was hired to kill the vigilante so he would have defiantly try and watch."

Silver pointed at Tails "Was Sonic with you?"

"Yah."

"You guys might have done that board to get on Sonic's good books."

Tails growled "Why would that matter with the police."

"Did you guys want Sonic to get his license back?"

All three said "Yah."

"Who convinced Sonic to get his license?"

Tails crossed his arms "Hunter."

Silver's brows raised "And if you were Hunter telling Sonic to get his license and then being yourself you show Sonic these theories would put you three in Sonic's good pocket, especially when he goes back to being a hero."

Tails' shoulders fell "Oh."

Silver shrugged "Just making sure."

Shadow grabbed Tails' shoulder and pulled him back "Just stop talking to him. We're giving him what he wants."

Silver looked at them suspiciously "So, wait. You guys are Hunter together?"

Shadow only glared and pulled Tails with him to the door "We're done answering your pathetic questions."

Silver watched them go with his wary look then turned to Knuckles. The echidna jabbed a finger at him "And for your information. We. Are. Not. HUNTER!" then stormed after the three.

Silver scoffed as he walked after them, closed the door, and turned back around to walk up to the couch. He spun around and fell on it looking up at the ceiling "Uhhh… busy, busy."

The door suddenly jingled. Silver leapt up as the door slowly opened. The hedgehog saw who it was and relaxed. He leaned up against the couch "You're early. Bring her in."

Harvard and the Chaotix walked out of the police station. They began strutting along the busy street. Charmy flew up to the other three "Where we goin'?"

Harvard pulled a hand out of his pocket and gave him a piece of paper "Rouge's apartment. I found it. We need to ask her questions about this drug. If it's killing people on the street without an autopsy showing it we're letting killers run this street. They can poison people without our knowledge and there'll be nothing we can do about it. If we can stop it or even find a way to find it we can fight it. We need to know where she saw or heard this."

Vector turned to Charmy "We need her especially when this drug is dealt with Domious Crimson. Shut this drug down we can hurt that crime lord very badly."

Espio looked at Harvard "Shouldn't we contact Sonic?"

Harvard shook his head "No. Sonic's gone through an emotional breakdown. I have no wish to add to his stress."

Espio nodded "Understandable."

They walked up to a building and the detective pushed the door open. They went up to the counter to the man behind the computer. Harvard raised his badge "I need to know where Rouge the bat lives. Its an emergency."

The man typed on the keyboard swiftly "Room 385. Floor Five."

Harvard and the detectives went to the elevator and rung for it. It opened up and they walked in. Charmy pressed for the fifth floor and looked at the others "Do you think we're too late."

Vector glared at him "CHARMY! We don't need that!"

Charmy covered his mouth "Sorry."

Harvard rolled his eyes "Calm down you two." The doors opened and they all stepped out.

They walked down the hallway looking room to room. They soon came up to Rouge's room and stepped up to it. Harvard knocked… and the door slid open. Vector's, Espio's, and Harvard's eyes widened as they looked down to see the smashed lock. Espio was the first to act. He leapt in pulling out his shurikens. He crouched low to the ground. The entire room was smashed. Couch thrown over, coffee table smashed, curtains torn, and the floor was cracked from damage. Vector bent down looking at a specific section "Blood… someone got here before us."

Harvard pulled out his phone "We need CSI out here now!" He nearly ran out as his phone rang.

Vector stood as Charmy dry heaved at the sight of the blood. Vector grabbed Charmy and began pushing him back out "Espio?"

The chameleon came out "She's not here. Domious has her now."

Rouge jolted awake. She began breathing heavily as she tried shaking the mask that was on her. "Ahhhhh. You're awake."

Rouge froze "Wh-who?"

The mask was snatched off her head allowing her eyes to be drowned in blinding light. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head "Don't you know me? A criminal like yourself should know… or have you not heard of me."

Rouge's eyes opened in shock "Domious Crimson!"

A figure began appearing in front of her "I like to say 'lord of crime', but that works."

Rouge's eyes widened "You?"

The figure smiled "Surprised? You should have expected this."

Rouge shook her head "B-b-but-."

"No buts. I have a few questions for you… and I'm sure you know what I'm about to ask."

Rouge shook her head in disbelief as the figure walked forward toward her raising a strange tool.


End file.
